Izindu-bêth - la Quête d'Erebor
by sacrok
Summary: Dernier Chapitre : Suite du voyage. Résumé : "La vérité est cachée à celui qui ne se fit qu'aux apparences. Oubliez vos préjugés et croyez en chaque parole qui sortira de sa bouche." Voici les derniers mots de Gandalf à Thorin avant son départ de Fondcombe. En Terre du Milieu, un cadeau des Valar guide les êtres voués à une grande destinée sur le bon chemin.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous**

Enfin je me lance. Après plusieurs années en tant que lecteur, je passe enfin de l'autre côté.

J'ai essayé d'être la plus proche possible de l'univers de Tolkien, que ce soit pour les dates, lieux et compagnie.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent que le Hobbit et SDA, je mettrai des notes en bas de chaque chapitre, lorsqu'il y en aura besoin.

**C'est ma première fic, donc si vous avez des commentaires, des questions ou autres... n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer.**

Voici donc le prologue. Il ne parle pas du sujet principal de mon histoire mais donne des infos sur mon personnage.**  
**

**Ne vous arrêtez pas à ce chapitre et lisez les prochains s'il vous plait. L'histoire ne commence qu'au chapitre suivant.  
**

Merci à Thorin-0akenshield pour sa relecture et ses corrections. Merci beaucoup.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Année 3412 du Second Age**

**Cité portuaire de Pelargir**

Sur le ponton juste devant son navire, Ulbar surveillait le déchargement des marchandises qu'il venait de ramener de son voyage jusqu'au delta de l'Anduin. La mer lui manquait. Il avait toujours vécut en sa présence, mais depuis la chute de sa terre natale c'était sur le fleuve Anduin que ses talents de navigateur étaient utilisés. C'était toujours avec une immense joie qu'il se rendait jusqu'à son embouchure. Sentir les embruns, entendre les cris des oiseaux marins et admirer cette étendue d'eau tantôt bleue, tantôt grise, lui redonnaient du baume au cœur. Néanmoins il ressentait à chaque fois une pointe d'amertume. Cela ferait bientôt cent années que le châtiment d'Eru avait englouti son île. La faute à son ancien roi qui, influencé par Zigûr, avait cru pouvoir se mesurer aux Valar sur leur propre terre, Aman. La sanction ne se fit pas attendre. Une immense vague submergea à jamais Anadûne.

Ulbar était un Fidèle. Il avait pu survivre au désastre. Plusieurs mois avant le drame, il avait été approché par le fils du Seigneur d'Andunië, Elendil. Les aptitudes de navigateur d'Ulbar étaient connues dans tout le port. C'est ainsi qu'il fut chargé du commandement de l'un des neuf navires qui purent s'enfuir de Nùmenor avant sa submersion.

Après leur arrivée sur la Terre du Milieu, Ulbar continua son travail de navigateur mais cette fois sur le fleuve. Il était chargé des convois fluviaux entre la nouvelle capitale, Osgiliath, en passant par la cité portuaire de Pelargir et le delta. A 136 ans, il naviguait toujours. Son bateau était toute sa vie. Du moins, il l'avait été. Mais depuis quelques années, Ulbar mettait pied à terre plus souvent. Une femme était entrée dans sa vie et depuis, il acceptait plus facilement de lâcher la barre. Toutefois, il lui serait impossible de quitter définitivement son métier. Mais il allait être père pour la première fois. Et cela change toute une vie.

Le déchargement du navire d'Ulbar approchait à son terme lorsque quelqu'un arriva en courant dans sa direction. Il lui annonça que sa femme était en train d'accoucher. Ulbar chargea son second de remplacer, et partit en direction de sa maison. Malgré la saison, un radieux soleil brillait dans le ciel en ce jour, indiquant l'arrivée prochaine du printemps. Cela eut pour conséquence de faire sortir les habitants de chez eux pour profiter de cette douceur. C'est donc dans des rues bondées qu'Ulbar dut se frayer un chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

Le marin arriva essoufflé, ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas. Il eut à peine de temps de reprendre son souffle, que les premiers cris du nouveau-né se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine, rarement il avait ressenti cela. Il poussa la porte de la chambre. Il y avait sa femme accompagnée de la naisseuse qui s'occupait de donner les premiers soins à l'enfant et une amie de sa femme qui lui essayait le visage. Ulbar se dirigea d'abord vers sa femme. C'était une belle femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Après l'avoir tendrement embrassé, il alla voir son enfant. La naisseuse l'avait emmailloté dans plusieurs couches de tissus.

C'est avec appréhension qu'Ulbar prit délicatement dans ses bras le petit être que lui tendait la naisseuse. L'enfant était bien réveillé et remuait doucement dans ses bras. Ulbar était à ce moment-là le plus heureux des hommes. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte où le soleil venait les baigner de sa douce chaleur. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et son père put admirer pour la première leur couleur. Ils étaient d'un bleu tirant sur le gris. Ulbar fut hypnotisé par leur teinte. Il se voyait sur le pont de son navire, naviguant sur la mer, le vent caressant son visage. Il reprit ses esprits. Les Valar l'avaient bénit. Et c'est en tant que père fier qu'il porta son enfant au-dessus de lui aux bouts de ses bras et déclara :

**« Tu t'appellera Azruphel… ma fille ! »**

* * *

**Notes :**

L'île en question est bien-sûr Nùmenor,appelée Anadûne en adûnaïc, langue parlée à Nùmenor.

Zigûr signifie "magicien" en adûnaïc. C'est le nom qu'on donné les Nùmenoréens à Sauron lorsqu'ils l'ont capturé et ramené sur l'île.

Elendil est bien-sûr le même que dans SDA, Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor.

Azruphel signifie en adûnaïc "fille de la mer"


	2. Arrivée à Fondcombe

**Bonjour à tous,**

Finalement vous aurez le premier chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Mais le prochain ne sera que vendredi prochain.

On attaque la véritable histoire. Si vous ne comprenez pas tout et que vous posez plein de question, c'est normal. C'est voulu. Je vous mets dans les mêmes conditions d'ignorance que Thorin. Donc il vous faudra attendre les 3/4 de l'histoire pour tout savoir (ou presque...)

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Edenlight : **Tu l'attendais, alors le voilà§ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le prologue.

**megane : **Le but du prologue est d'intriguer le lecteur et lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Gardes le bien en mémoire car il donne plein d'info pour la suite. Oui, Azru est bien le personnage principal.

**Vanariane : **On ne voit pas trop d'histoire sur le Nùménoréens car c'est plus dans le Silmarillion qu'on parle d'eux. Mais je m'en sers juste comme base. Je n'en reparlerai pas avant un petit moment.

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages.**

**Et un grand merci à Thorin-0akenshield pour sa relecture et ses corrections.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Année 2941 du Troisième Age**

**Terre du Milieu**

Le groupe de Wargs et d'Orques étaient enfin en vue au niveau du Col Caché. Cela faisait deux jours que le Seigneur Elfe et ses cavaliers suivaient leur piste, et ils avaient déjà tués une petite troupe d'éclaireurs le matin même. Ces orques venaient du Sud et semblaient poursuivre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En effet, il était rare que de telles créatures s'approchent des frontières de ce territoire elfique.

Dans cette vaste plaine vallonnée où résineux et rochers aiguisés, bien que très clairsemés, sortaient de terre à perte de vue, Orques et Wargs ne pouvaient se dissimuler à la vue perçante des guerriers Elfes. Les cavaliers se mirent en formation de combat, galopant à bride abattue vers l'ennemi. Ces immondes créatures ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués, trop occupées à autre chose, semblait-il. Le Seigneur Elfe fit sonner le cor au dernier moment, prenant de court les Orques. La bataille ne dura que quelques instants. L'ennemi ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre le Seigneur d'Imladris.

Le Col Caché était un des moyens possibles pour se rendre à Fondcombe et le Seigneur Elrond savait que quelqu'un était en train de le parcourir à ce moment-là. La cavalerie fit demi-tour, direction le Gué de la Bruinen, seul accès à Fondcombe praticable pour les chevaux. Elrond se faisait un devoir de recevoir des invités comme il le devait.

§

La vallée d'Imladris. Dernier territoire elfique à l'Ouest avant les Havres Gris. Résidence du Seigneur Elrond, le Demi-Elfe. Là-bas, les bâtiments se mêlaient avec grâce dans le paysage. Chutes d'eau et végétations ne faisaient qu'un avec les constructions, à tel point que l'on pourrait dire que c'est la nature qui était venue s'y installer après et non l'inverse. Un sentiment de paix et d'apaisement s'emparait de chaque personne venant ici. On y accédait par une série de ponts, taillés dans la pierre, passant sous les arches d'une tour de garde, pour arriver à une plate-forme, carrefour vers les différents lieux de vie de ce paisible refuge.

Quelle arrivée théâtrale ! Le son du cor résonna dans toute la vallée, suivit par le bruit des sabots sur la route de pierre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la petite troupe de visiteurs se trouvant sur la plate-forme, se sente agressée et se mette en position de défense. Les cavaliers arrivèrent au galop, ne ralentissant leur allure qu'une fois sur la terrasse, pour former plusieurs cercles concentriques autour des visiteurs.

Armes dégainées et prêtes à servir, ces visiteurs ne se laissaient pas impressionner par le spectacle. Un tel accueil était-il nécessaire ? Il était vrai que plusieurs siècles avaient passé depuis la dernière venue d'un membre de leur peuple. Elrond savait que les créations d'Aulë étaient un peuple fier et rancunier, faisant aussi d'eux d'excellents combattants, prêts à conserver leur honneur coûte que coûte. La petite troupe était composée de treize Nains accompagnés par un vieillard tout de gris vêtu. C'était Gandalf, le Magicien Gris. Elrond et lui se connaissaient depuis de très nombreuses années. Parmi l'attroupement de Nains, il y avait aussi un semi-homme, un Hobbit de la Comté, à en juger par ses vêtements et ses longs pieds velus. Il semblait à la fois totalement perdu et fasciné par ce qui l'entourait.

Les chevaux finirent par s'arrêter complètement mais ils formaient toujours autour des Nains une enceinte les empêchant de s'échapper.

**- Gandalf !** s'exclama Elrond à l'intention du Magicien. Comme un grand nombre d'Elfes, le visage d'Elrond était sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux. Mais dans ses yeux gris on pouvait lire d'innombrables souvenirs, à la fois tristes et heureux. Ces cheveux sombres étaient ceints d'un bandeau d'argent. Il portait une armure légère, tout à fait adaptée à un guerrier à cheval, où le besoin de légèreté et de facilité de mouvements étaient indispensables.

**- Seigneur Elrond. Mon ami. Où étiez-vous ?** lui répondit Gandalf tout en s'approchant pour s'incliner devant lui.

**- Nous chassions des Orques venus du sud.**

Le seigneur Elrond descendit de sa magnifique monture à la robe noire.

**- Nous en avons tués au Col Caché**, annonça-t-il. S'en suivit une franche accolade entre l'Elfe et l'Istari. **Étrange, ces orques qui s'approchent de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés.**

**- C'est peut-être nous**, avoua Gandalf tout en se retournant vers la compagnie de Nains.

Constatant que toute menace était éteinte, un Nain se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers l'Elfe et le Magicien. Son visage était fermé et il ne semblait guère apprécier l'accueil des Elfes. Dépassant en taille l'ensemble de ses compagnons, son allure altière ne faisait aucun doute sur son origine royale. Ainsi se présenta Thorin, fils de Thràin, fils de Thror, devant le puissant Elfe. Néanmoins, leur conversation commença sous de mauvais augures. Le Nain, dont le ton frisait la discourtoisie, ne semblait guère ouvert à la discussion. L'Elfe ne prit pas ombrage de son comportement et se mit à parler en Sindarin à l'intention des visiteurs.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?** déclara un Nain à la barbe abondamment fournie. Le sindarin n'étant pas une langue parlé par les Nains, d'aucun d'entre eux ne comprirent et leur fierté leur hurlait à l'injure.

**- Il nous sert une injure ?** s'exclama le même Nain qui commençait à s'énerver, comme pour montrer que malgré sa taille, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

**- Non, Maître Gloïn. Il vous sert un repas**, leur répondit Gandalf pour calmer l'ambiance qui était montée d'un cran. A ses côtés, Elrond semblait apprécier l'effet de sa mise en scène.

Les Nains se rassemblèrent en plusieurs petits groupes pour, semblait-il, savoir s'ils devaient accepter ou non. Après quelques secondes de palabres, les discussions furent closes.

**- Dans ce cas, allons-y !** répondit dignement Gloïn, essayant par sa stature de faire oublier son manque de tact.

L'appel de la nourriture était plus fort et les Nains se bousculèrent presque, pour suivre l'Elfe qui les avait accueillit à leur arrivée.

§

Le soleil se couchait lentement mais surement vers l'horizon et ne tarderait pas à disparaitre derrière les contreforts de la vallée. Le repas fut servit sur une terrasse où un hêtre majestueux devait offrir une ombre agréable lors des longues journées d'été. Trois tables y furent installées dont deux adaptées pour recevoir les Nains. Le début du repas fut relativement calme. Les compagnons de Thorin purent prendre place sur ces deux tables et les plats leur furent servit. Peu habitués des habitudes alimentaires elfiques, ils furent quelque peu décontenancés lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'absence de produits carnés et l'étendue de verdure dans leur assiette.

Choc des cultures !

A la table d'Elrond, prirent place Gandalf et Thorin. La discussion ne se fit qu'entre le Magicien et l'Elfe, Thorin restant silencieux. On sentait en lui une tension, comme une tenace rancune qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer librement. La conversation s'orienta vers les épées des invités d'Elrond. Gandalf était conscient de l'étendue du savoir de son hôte et il souhaitait connaitre la véritable origine de ces armes. L'épée dévolue à Thorin fut la première à passer entre les mains de l'Elfe.

**- C'est Orcrist, le Fendoir à Gobelins. Une arme renommée, forgée par les Hauts Elfes de l'Ouest. Mon clan,** déclara Elrond en tenant délicatement l'arme.

**- Puisse-t-elle bien vous servir**, dit-il à Thorin en lui remettant l'épée, comme pour lui signifier son accord sur son utilisation.

Thorin ne dit mot, mais inclina la tête en signe de respect.

**- Et celle-ci, c'est Glamdring, le Marteau à Ennemis. L'épée du Roi de Gondolin. Ces épées furent forgées pour les Guerres des Gobelins. Nous avons perdu leur trace depuis la mort de leurs propriétaires. C'est un miracle de pouvoir les contempler à nouveau. D'où viennent-elles ?** leur demanda Elrond intrigué.

**- Nous les avons trouvé dans un butin de Trolls, sur la Grande Route de l'Est, peu avant d'être pris en chasse par des Orques**, lui répondit Gandalf.

**- Et que faisiez-vous sur la Grande Route de l'Est, Gandalf ?**

Le Prince Nain sentait que l'Elfe se posait des questions sur le pourquoi de leur voyage. Il voyait également Gandalf, légèrement gêné, qui ne répondait pas. La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Elfe qui alla parler à l'oreille de Lindir, l'Elfe qui avait accueilli la compagnie à son arrivée à Fondcombe. Ce dernier se tenait dernière Elrond depuis le début du repas. Sur son visage, nulle émotion ne venait le trahir. L'Elfe messager repartit aussitôt son message délivré. Lindir s'approcha alors du Seigneur Elrond.

**- **_**Elle est réveillée**, _lui annonça-t-il en sindarin. **_Et sur le point de repartir._**

Elrond parut inquiet par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et posa son verre sur la table.

**- Veuillez m'excuser**, dit Elrond à ses invités en se levant de sa chaise. **Une affaire à régler.** Et il partit prestement accompagné de Lindir.

Gandalf qui avait compris la conversation, fut intrigué. Son intuition et sa curiosité lui disaient de suivre Elrond. Au même moment, on put entendre des voix s'élever un peu plus bas dans la vallée. Le silence était maître en ces lieux et hormis les Nains qui se trouvaient là, aucun Elfe ne se permettrait de le troubler. Gandalf sortit de table à son tour. Il s'approcha du bord de la terrasse. Thorin le rejoignit peu de temps après. A ce niveau ils avaient tous deux une vue sur l'ensemble de la vallée. Les voix venaient du même endroit d'où, quelques heures plus tôt, les Nains étaient arrivés. Il y avait de l'agitation sur cette plate-forme. N'étant pas très éloigné de la scène, Thorin et Gandalf pouvaient voir clairement un groupe de quatre personnes ainsi qu'un cheval sellé. Une de ces personnes paraissait être à l'origine du trouble. Les trois autres tentaient de la calmer.

Elrond et Lindir arrivèrent sur la plate-forme au moment où le tourmenté tentait de monter avec beaucoup de difficulté sur son cheval. Ainsi en hauteur, Gandalf put enfin identifier l'auteur de cette agitation. Le Magicien connaissait cette personne depuis de très nombreuses années. C'est d'ailleurs avec une certaine joie qu'il la reconnut. A ses côtés, il sentit Thorin se tendre.

Connaissait-il également cette personne ?

* * *

**Des questions, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, je répondrai.**

**A la semaine prochaine. **


	3. Amarthêl

**Bonjour à tous.**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Voici le chapitre de la semaine.

Vous allez enfin voir mon personnage, mais... sous son plus mauvais jour. Elle ne sera pas tout le temps comme cela, je vous rassure.

**Pour info, l'italique pour certains dialogues, indique qu'ils parlent en Sindarin et pas en Langue Commune.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**megane : **tu te poses les bonnes questions. Est-ce que c'est le même personnage que le prologue ou pas? Une partie de la réponse dans le chapitre prochain. Et pour le comment et pourquoi, tu n'auras la réponse que lors du chapitre à Lacville. Il va falloir attendre. Si tu as des idées, n'hésites pas à me les dire. A+

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Elrond et Lindir arrivèrent sur la plate-forme au moment où la tourmentée tentait de monter avec beaucoup de difficulté sur son cheval. Ainsi en hauteur, Gandalf put enfin identifier l'auteur de cette agitation. Gandalf connaissait cette personne depuis de très nombreuses années. C'est d'ailleurs avec une certaine joie qu'il la reconnut. A ses côtés, il sentit Thorin se tendre. _

_Connaissait-il également cette personne ?_

* * *

Lorsque le Seigneur Elrond arriva, les trois Elfes déjà présents s'inclinèrent devant lui.

- **_Nous sommes navrés, Seigneur Elrond, mais elle a quitté son lit sans que personne ne le sache, et…_**, dit l'un des Elfes qui visiblement s'en voulait d'avoir failli à son rôle de garde malade.

**- _Ce n'est rien_**, lui répondit Elrond en levant sa main pour stopper la discussion.

Il se tourna vers la malade en question, qui avait enfin réussi à se hisser sur son cheval. Elrond était inquiet car il savait que ses plaies n'étaient pas encore refermées. Il en avait pour preuve les tâches de sang sur sa chemise, au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle n'était pas dans un état habituel et lui faire entendre raison aller être compliqué. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps dans des négociations qui étaient d'avance vouées à l'échec. Mais Elrond savait déjà comment faire. Il l'avait déjà fait.

**- Ceci n'est guère prudent de repartir dans votre état, mon amie. Vos blessures étaient graves et malgré nos talents respectifs, vous avez encore besoin de repos**, expliqua-t-il pour tenter de faire revenir à la raison la cavalière.

Elle se redressa avec peine, gardant un de ses bras fortement pressé le long du corps, pour mieux supporter la douleur. On pouvait tout de suite voir dans quels états de rage et de souffrance elle était. Vêtue uniquement d'un pantalon, de bottes et d'une chemise, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir plus chaudement mais elle s'était quand même emparée d'une arme.

**- Ne me dites pas des choses que je sais déjà, _Peredhel_, **dit-elle en gardant les dents serrées.** Je dois y retourner. Je dois retrouver ces fils de chiens.**

**- Nous nous en sommes déjà occupé. Aujourd'hui même.**

**- QUOI ?** hurla-t-elle. **Et lui ? Vous l'avez eu également ? Ça j'en doute…**

L'ambiance était de plus en plus tendue. Le cheval piaffait sur place. Les Elfes présents tentaient plus ou moins de le calmer, mais la lame, sortie du fourreau, que maintenait la blessée, faisait barrage. Elle voulait les maintenir à distance ainsi qu'Elrond, car elle savait qu'il avait les moyens de l'empêcher de mener à bien sa vengeance.

_**- Amarthêl,**_ dit Elrond d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, **n'oubliez pas votre rôle.**

Il avait touché à la corde sensible. Il voulait la pousser à bout pour que sa colère monte du plus profond d'elle-même, et la pousse à commette une erreur. Elrond attirait son attention sur lui et à la moindre baisse de vigilance, se serait terminé. Dans son état actuel, la raison n'existait plus. Une seule loi la guidait désormais. Une loi instinctive, inconnue des Elfes, mais bien caractéristique de sa race. La Vengeance.

Ce nom et ce mot : _rôle_. Elle sentit une haine féroce rugir dans le creux de son ventre. Elle fit pivoter son cheval face à Elrond. Elle semblait avoir oublié ses blessures, mais c'était tout autre. La douleur, l'odeur du sang, l'envie de vengeance, tout cela mélangé, la rendait plus forte, plus dangereuse car hors de tout contrôle. Elle se tenait droite et fière sur sa monture, tenant son épée pointe vers le sol, bras tendu. À ce moment là, elle eut les Elfes en horreur. De quel droit pouvaient-ils lui dicter ses gestes ? Elle voyait rouge.

**- Un rôle. Mais quel rôle ? Ce n'est qu'une mascarade. **Siffla-t-elle.** Tout est joué d'avance. Nous n'avons aucuns rôles. Vos dieux n'ont que faire de nous. Et d'après vous, ceci est un don des Valar ? Leurs soit disant présents ne sont que des façades pour mieux nous aveugler et nous manipuler. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai tout compris depuis bien longtemps. Chérissez les comme il vous plaira, mais ne m'imposer pas vos croyances.**

C'était bientôt fini, elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle allait se mettre d'elle-même à sa portée.

Lâchant les rênes, elle leva la tête vers l'ouest et tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

**- Je sais que vous m'entendez ! POUQUOI ? Pourquoi me faites-vous autant souffrir ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? N'en ai-je pas fait encore assez ? Reprenez votre cadeau, je n'en veux plus, JE N'EN AI JAMAIS VOULU !**

Sur sa dernière phrase en direction des Valar, son cheval se cabra. Ce fut le moment qu'Elrond attendait. Son attention était ailleurs. Il s'approcha d'elle. D'un geste assuré il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la cavalière et prononça quelques mots en Quenya. Le résultat fut instantané. Le cheval était toujours cabré. Le corps de l'humaine devint inanimé, il chuta en arrière. Elrond l'arrêta dans sa chute et la saisit dans ses bras. Son épée tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, au moment même où les antérieurs du cheval retrouvaient la terre ferme.

C'était fini. Elrond la déposa sur le sol. Sa magie avait fait son effet. L'humaine était à présent endormie. Le Seigneur voulut constater l'état de ses blessures. Gandalf, dont la curiosité avait été plus forte que la raison, arriva à ce moment.

**- Que lui est-il arrivé ?** demanda Gandalf.

**- Ah ! Gandalf. Nous l'avons trouvé il y a trois jours de ça. Une attaque d'Orques et de Wargs, sans doute les mêmes qui vous ont attaqués aujourd'hui.**

Elrond souleva sa chemise. Des bandages recouvraient l'ensemble de son abdomen. Toute la partie droite était ensanglantée. Des soins allaient être de nouveau nécessaires. Il fit signe à un des Elfes présents et celui-ci ramena la blessée dans sa chambre.

**- Elle devient de plus en plus difficile à gérer, Gandalf. Chaque jour passé est un supplice pour notre amie. Mais notre rôle est de nous garantir qu'Amarthêl assure le sien.**

**- Elle en est donc venue à se mettre dans des situations de plus en plus périlleuses**, constata Gandalf en soupirant de peine.

Tout en continuant leur discussion, Elrond et Gandalf remontaient les escaliers pour rejoindre les Nains.

**- Sa condition actuelle est contre sa nature. L'ennui lui est devenu un fléau. Nous la perdons de vue pendant des années entières. De précieuses informations ont dû être perdues entre temps.**

**- Oh, je pense que vous vous souciez pour rien, Seigneur Elrond. Aucun de nos actes sont vains, les siens y comprit,** avança Gandalf avec un léger sourire.

**- Ne répétez jamais cette phrase devant elle,** lui murmura Elrond avec le même sourire.

Thorin avait observé toute la scène depuis la terrasse. Après le départ de Gandalf, Balin était venu à ses côtés.

**- Que se passe-t-il donc en bas ?** demanda Balin.

**- Je l'ignore**, répondit Thorin.

**-Hummm, je ne pensais pas que des Elfes pouvaient se comporter ainsi**, dit Balin à propos de tout le raffut qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas une Elfe, Balin.**

**- Oh, tu la connais ?** Questionna Balin en se retournant vers le Prince Nain, assez étonné.

**- Non je ne la connais pas. Je l'ai déjà croisé, c'est tout**, répliqua Thorin feignant d'être touché par ce qu'il voyait.

Thorin laissa son conseiller en plan et repartit s'assoir, alors que Gandalf et Elrond revenaient eux aussi, précédés de Lindir.

Ils reprirent tous trois leur place à la table et le repas put continuer, dans un calme somme tout relatif, compte tenu de la présence de douze Nains qui souhaitaient mettre l'ambiance selon leurs coutumes.

La nuit arriva progressivement. De nombreuses torches et lanternes furent allumées, de sorte qu'aucun couloirs ou lieux de vie ne soient dans la pénombre. Après le dîner, les compagnons de Thorin furent conduits vers leur lieu de séjour où ils purent profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

§

Un grand nombre de livres et de parchemins remplissaient les bibliothèques de cette pièce. Une légère brise faisait danser les fines étoles de tissus qui pendaient entre chaque voute de la salle. Gandalf avait demandé à Thorin et aussi à Bilbo et Balin de rejoindre le Seigneur Elrond ici. Une compagnie de treize Nains, un semi-homme et un Magicien qui voyagent ensemble, cela paraissait bien étrange aux yeux d'Elrond. Connaissant bien le Magicien, il se doutait que ce n'était pas le hasard qui les avait guidés jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée.

**- J'ai demandé cet entretien avec le Seigneur Elrond, pour solliciter son aide**, annonça Gandalf.

Thorin et Balin se renfrognèrent instantanément, Elrond le vit de suite. En quoi des Nains pouvaient-ils avoir besoin de l'aide d'un Elfe ?

**- S'il vous plait Thorin, montrez la carte au Seigneur Elrond**, demanda Gandalf.

**- Ce n'est pas une affaire qui concerne les Elfes**, dit d'un ton ferme Thorin.

**- Mais enfin, Thorin, montrez lui la carte**, insista Gandalf.

**- C'est le legs de mon peuple. Je dois le protéger, ainsi que tous ses secrets.**

**- Épargnez-moi l'entêtement des Nains**, marmonna Gandalf dans sa barbe.** Votre orgueil sera votre perte ! Peu d'êtres en Terre du Milieu sont à même de déchiffrer cette carte… Montrez-la au Seigneur Elrond !** Insista encore le Magicien.

L'Elfe se tenait face au Nain, il observait la discussion en restant de marbre. Ainsi il s'agissait d'une carte, se dit-il à lui-même. Balin se tenait à côté de son chef, faisant les cents pas pour tenter de calmer sa contrariété autrement qu'avec des paroles qu'il regretterait. Pourquoi ce Magicien prenait-il le droit d'interagir dans leurs affaires ? Bilbo, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi il avait été convié à cette réunion. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Aller se reposer, enfin.

Malgré son aversion pour la race des Elfes, Thorin savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cette carte, que Gandalf lui avait remise quelques semaines plus tôt, était sa seule chance pour mener à bien sa quête. Gandalf l'avait reçu des mains de son père, Thràin. Elle était d'une grande valeur. Finalement, Thorin sorti la carte de sa poche, mais il se garda bien de montrer la clé qu'il avait reçue avec. Balin montra son mécontentement, mais Thorin le repoussa d'une main ferme. Il tendit la carte à Elrond. Ce dernier la prit et la déplia avec délicatesse.

**- Erebor !** S'exclama-t-il. **Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à cette carte ?**

Thorin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Gandalf le prit de court et répondit à sa place.

**- C'est purement théorique. Ce genre d'objet renferme parfois un texte caché.**

Elrond savait pertinemment que le Magicien lui cachait la vérité. De telles cartes étaient rares en Terre du Milieu et c'était un honneur que d'en consulter une. Gandalf continuait de lui parler mais il ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'il disait.

Il inspecta le grain du parchemin, typiquement d'origine Naine. Ensuite l'écriture. Une partie était écrite en langage commun. Elle n'apportait pas de réelles informations. Ce n'était qu'une carte qui décrivait la situation de la Montagne Solitaire. Il y avait également un petit encart qui semblait avoir était ajouté. Un ensemble de cirth indiquant la présence d'une porte secrète. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus l'Elfe. Il savait que les Nains utilisaient une méthode très efficace pour dissimuler des informations précieuses. Une méthode qu'ils avaient mise au point, des siècles auparavant. Les Runes Lunaires. Cette méthode consistait à écrire le message avec une pointe d'argent. Après l'écriture, le message devenait complètement invisible. Elrond avait vu juste. Des runes lunaires étaient bien présentes sur la carte.

**- Mais oui bien-sûr**, s'exclama Gandalf. **On passe facilement à côté.**

**- Là, ce fut le cas. On ne peut les lire que sous une lune de même forme et saison, que lorsqu'elles ont été écrites**, rétorqua Elrond se retournant vers ses invités.

**- Pouvez-vous les déchiffrer ?** Osa demander Thorin.

**- Suivez-moi**, répondit simplement l'Elfe.

Tous suivirent le Seigneur Elrond vers les hauteurs de la vallée. Ils débouchèrent sur un espace où une multitude de cascades les entouraient. Au bout, siégeait un immense cristal, taillé horizontalement, comme pour en faire une table.

**- Ces runes ont été tracées une veille de solstice d'été, sous un clair de lune à son premier quartier, il y a près de 200 ans. Vous étiez destinez à venir à Fondcombe, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. La chance est avec vous, une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce soir**, leur annonça Elrond.

Il avait déposé la carte sur le cristal. Le nuage qui camouflait la lune se dispersa de lui-même et on put voir les rayons remplir de leur lumière le cristal. Ainsi concentrée, la lumière de la lune fit apparaitre sur la carte les fameuses Runes Lunaires. Le message se dévoila enfin aux yeux de tous, mais il été écrit dans une langue très ancienne que seul l'Elfe pouvait lire.

**- Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure.**

Tel était le message caché de la carte. Thorin était perplexe, il réfléchissait.

**- Le Jour de Durin ?** Questionna le Hobbit.

**- Le premier jour du Nouvel An des Nains, quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel,** répondit Gandalf.

**-C'est très fâcheux**, dit Thorin.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, étonnés. Ils venaient enfin d'apprendre comme entrer dans la Montagne mais le prince Nain trouvait encore à redire.

**- L'été se poursuit. Le Jour de Durin approche à grands pas.**

**- Nous avons encore le temps**, répondit Balin

**- Le temps pour quoi ?** demanda Bilbo

**- Pour trouver l'entrée. Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit, et aussi au bon moment. Là, et là seulement, la porte s'ouvrira.**

Les Nains venaient de se vendre. Comme Elrond s'en doutait, leur véritable but était d'entrer dans la Montagne. Thorin se rendit compte qu'il avait vendu la mèche et se renfrogna de nouveau. Elrond rendit la carte au Nain, lui donnant au passage son avis sur le bien fondé de leur quête. La discussion fut close. Il conseilla à ses invités de bien profiter de leur séjour et partit de son côté. Il avait encore à faire pour cette nuit.

§

La nuit fut douce et calme pour Bilbo et la majorité des Nains. De son côté, depuis que le secret de la carte lui avait été révélé, Thorin ne cessait de cogiter. Ils avaient encore une longue route à parcourir avant d'arriver aux pieds de la Montagne Solitaire et le temps allait sans doute leur manquer. Cette montagne avait été leur royaume, mais depuis 171 ans Smaug régnait à la place des Nains sur Erebor et son trésor. Son père, Thràin, avait tenté de mener une expédition pour récupérer la Montagne. Mais cela faisait 100 années que l'on n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Thorin était ainsi devenu le premier sur la liste des Nains, qui pouvaient prétendre au titre de Roi sous la Montagne. Depuis quelque temps des murmures étaient venus jusqu'à son oreille. Le dragon n'avait pas été vu depuis une soixantaine d'années et beaucoup étaient ceux qui se demandaient si le trésor des Nains était toujours gardé. De plus, les signes d'une ancienne prédiction avaient été repérés.

_« Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan, à Erebor s'en retournant, _

_le règne de la Bête prendra fin »_

Les Grands Corbeaux de la Montagne Solitaire avaient, semble-t-il, été revus dans la région. Eux aussi avaient fui la Montagne lorsque Smaug était arrivé. Pour Thorin, c'était le moment. C'était lui qui allait reprendre la Montagne.

C'est ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées, que Gandalf vint le cueillir. Thorin était assis sur un banc de pierre dans un coin, à l'écart de tout passage.

- **Mon cher Thorin, venez avec moi. Nous avons quelqu'un à qui nous devons parler.**

-** Et qui devons-nous aller voir ? Encore un de ces Elfes ?** rétorqua Thorin, visiblement toujours contrarié.

- **Non. Une de mes connaissances. Et également une des vôtres**, lui répondit Gandalf, tandis que le Nain se levait de son banc pour suivre le Magicien.

* * *

**Des questions, des commentaires? N'hésitez pas.  
**

Petite question : est-ce que vous souhaiteriez que je fasses des chapitres de transition, où je reprendrai l'histoire à la suite du prologue? Je vous pose la question car 2 histoires en une, ça peut faire perdre le fil aux lecteurs. Mais le but serait de faire se rejoindre les 2 histoires à la fin. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez?

A vendredi prochain.

Biz


	4. Prophétie

**Bonjour à tous,**

Voici le chapitre en avance car demain je n'aurai pas accès à mon ordi.

Vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur mon personnage. Mais vous risquez aussi de vous posez encore pleins d'autres questions.

Les réponses viendront en temps utile. Si je vous dis tous maintenant, il n'y aura plus de suspense...

Pour info, l'italique pour certains dialogues, indique des paroles en Sindarin et pas en Langue Commune.

**Pour la prononciation des noms de mon perso :**

Azruphel, se prononce Aze-rou-fel ( Azru pour les intimes ).

Amarthêl, se prononce avec le TH à l'anglaise. Je tiens à préciser que ce nom a une signification, mais que je vous laisse la trouver.

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**megane : **Oui, mon OC peut être assez impulsive, mais la plupart du temps elle est calme. Et avec Thorin, il y aura peut être une ou deux prises de tête mais pas plus. Elle ne cherchera pas à prouver quoi que ce soit, donc les commentaires désagréables des nains lui passeront au-dessus de la tête. Je n'en dis pas plus... Concernant le cadeau des Valar, tu auras une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je peux te dire que toutes tes réponses sont bonnes. Et pour ta question "où Thorin l'a rencontré?" réponse dans les chapitres 4 et 5.

**Merci à Thorin-0akenshield, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_C'est ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées, que Gandalf vint le cueillir. Thorin était assis sur un banc de pierre dans un coin, à l'écart de tout passage. _

_- Mon cher Thorin, venez avec moi. Nous avons quelqu'un à qui parler._

_- Et qui devons-nous aller voir ? Encore un de ces Elfes ? rétorqua Thorin, visiblement encore contrarié. _

_- Non. Une de mes connaissances. Et également une des vôtres, lui répondit Gandalf, tandis que le Nain se levait de son banc pour suivre le Magicien._

* * *

C'est avec un maximum de discrétion que Gandalf et Thorin se déplacèrent dans Fondcombe. Gandalf avait repéré, pendant la nuit, l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Arrivés non loin du lieu souhaité, Gandalf s'arrêta. Caché par l'angle du mur, il observa une porte située à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais que diable faisait le Magicien ? se demanda Thorin. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Un Elfe sorti de la pièce. C'était un des Elfes présents la veille lors du petit intermède du dîner. Ils attendirent que l'Elfe soit hors de leur vue pour filer vers la chambre.

Gandalf ouvrit doucement la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Aucun Elfe n'était présent à l'intérieur comme l'avait souhaité Gandalf. La pièce était claire et calme. Il y a avait très peu de mobilier, juste le nécessaire. Une table où étaient posés des petites fioles contenant sans doute des lotions médicales, des plantes séchées, des bandages propres, une carafe d'eau et un verre, une chaise, une petite commode et bien-sûr un lit. La pièce n'était pas vide. Il y avait quelqu'un endormi dans ce lit. Gandalf posa son bâton près de l'entrée, prit la chaise et alla s'assoir à côté du lit.

De là où il était, Thorin ne pouvait pas voir qui était cette personne, mais il se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait puisqu'il l'avait aperçu la veille. Comment était-il possible que ce soit elle ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était aux pieds des Montagnes Bleues, près de 100 ans auparavant. Un humain ne peut vivre aussi longtemps et surtout paraitre encore aussi jeune. La seule explication qu'il avait trouvée, était qu'elle était une descendante des Hommes de l'Ouest, une Dùnedain du Nord, ou bien ce n'était pas elle, tout simplement. Gandalf lui fit signe de s'approcher. Pas après pas, il finit par arriver aux côtés du Magicien.

- **Thorin, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, alors écoutez-moi. Dès qu'elle sera réveillée, nous devrons lui poser des questions, beaucoup de questions. Il ne faut pas attendre que son esprit retrouve sa conscience. Donc n'hésitez pas à lui parler de votre quête,** expliqua le Magicien d'un ton empressé.

**- Je ne pense pas que notre quête la concerne. En quoi une femme peut nous être utile ? **grommela le Nain.

**- A ce que je vois vous la connaissez, mais vous ignorez **_**qui**_** elle est. Faites-moi confiance,** demanda l'Istar, le regard – un peu – implorant.

Dans le lit, la jeune femme avait les cheveux châtain, ramenés en tresse sur son épaule droite. Son visage semblait apaisé mais son teint était pâle. La magie d'Elrond agissait encore. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Gandalf mit sa main sur son front et murmura quelque chose. Dans les instants qui suivirent, ils sentirent sa respiration devenir plus forte. Son visage se crispa légèrement et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières. Cela donnait l'impression qu'elle rêvait. Gandalf commença à lui parler.

**- Réveillez-vous. Vous ne craignez rien. Sortez de votre songe… **murmura le Magicien.

Après quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Elle eut à peine le temps de savoir où elle était, que les questions commencèrent à pleuvoir.

**- Bonjour mon amie. Nous avons besoin de vous, écoutez-moi. **_**Amarthêl**_**, dites-nous tout ce que vous savez sur Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire. Le dragon est-il toujours sous la Montagne ? Est-ce que les Nains vont pouvoir reprendre leur place ? Est-ce que…**

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui leva un bras en grognant.

**- Que… Gandalf, est-ce vous ?** dit-elle avec une voix légèrement cassée à cause de son sommeil. **Que faites-vous là ?**

Gandalf continuait ses questions. Elle essaya de se relever et de se mettre en position assise.

**- S'il vous plait, **_**Amarthêl**_**, répondez. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Vos réponses nous seront précieuses. La quête des Nains pour reprendre Erebor sera-t-elle couronnée de succès ?**Questionna le Magicien, de l'urgence dans la voix.

**- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Arrêtez avec vos questions. De quel droit venez-vous me déranger pendant mon repos ? Vous me réveillez et me harcelez alors que je tentais de me reposer ! Qui vous a autorisé à rentrer dans cette chambre, d'ailleurs ?** S'énerva la demoiselle.

**- Ça ne fonctionne pas, **maugréa le Magicien dans sa barbe**. Thorin essayez. Approchez-vous et parlez-lui. Vite !** exigea-t-il.

Le Nain avait observé toute la scène. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le Magicien. Pourquoi la tourmentait-il avec toutes ces questions ? Le Magicien s'écarta pour laisser le Nain approcher plus près de la jeune femme.

**- Que dois-je dire ?** S'enquit-il auprès de l'Istar.

**- N'importe quoi à propos d'Erebor et de votre quête, **souffla le Magicien.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Gandalf avait déjà posé un millier de question. La jeune femme commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle était encore dans le brouillard qui accompagnait souvent la sortie du sommeil. Finalement, il se lança :

**-**** Je suis Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór, Roi sous la Montagne. Je suis ici à Fondcombe avec douze de mes compagnons. Nous sommes en route pour Erebor. Nous avons pour but de reprendre ce qui nous a été pris. Notre Royaume. Vous avez dû en entendre parler. Erebor.****Le Grand Royaume sous la Montagne, qu'un dragon a pris pour cible,** raconta le nain d'une voix bourrue.

Au mot dragon, Thorin vit ses pupilles se dilater. Gandalf aussi et il ordonna, d'un moulinet discret du bras, à Thorin de continuer. Ce dernier se mit à genoux pour avoir son visage au même niveau que celui de la femme.

**- Le dragon Smaug, nous a chassés de nos terres, il y a près de deux cents années. Nous vivions dans la prospérité, puis un jour, il est apparu. On entendit d'abord des rafales de vents d'une grande puissance. Nous pensâmes à une tempête. Mais les tempêtes n'amenaient pas le feu avec elles. Le feu qui ravage tout…** souffla-t-il, un grondement dans la voix.

Au mot feu, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide.

**- Il y avait le feu partout sur la Montagne. Puis le dragon se dirigea vers la ville de Dale. Les hommes qui la défendaient furent incapables de l'arrêter. Une fois que la ville n'eut plus été qu'un tas de cendres et de ruines, il finit par revenir vers les portes de notre cité. Puis il entra…**

**- Du feu, du feu, du feu. Je vois le feu partout. Dans la ville, sur la Montagne… dans la Montagne ! **Coupa-t-elle le Prince.

Elle parlait, enfin.

Thorin s'était tut. Gandalf retint son souffle. Avaient-ils réussi ? Elle était assise sur son lit, se tenant la tête entre les mains, comme pour se protéger.

**- Il est là. Il est partout. Des cris, des pleurs. La Cité sur l'Eau en est remplie, **gémissait-elle.

Oui, Gandalf en était désormais certain, ils avaient réussi. Elle se redressa, lâchant sa tête. Elle était soudain très calme et sérieuse. C'était comme si une autre personne se trouvait à sa place. Ses pupilles dilatées rendaient ses yeux plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal.

**- **_**Il est la mort, et la mort le fauchera lui aussi. Mais des pertes plus grandes encore sont à attendre.**_

Elle se tourna vers Thorin, dégageant les draps qui la couvraient. Il recula légèrement mais resta à genoux. Elle sorti ses jambes du lit en fixant toujours le Nain, puis se mit également à genoux face à lui.

**- **_**Nombreux seront ceux qui réclameront leur dû et seul l'ennemi pourra réunir les rivaux.**_

Thorin ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Cette langue lui était inconnue. Gandalf de son côté, comprenait et mémorisait toutes ses paroles. Elle approcha lentement sa main vers la poitrine de Thorin.

**- **_**Gisant sous la Montagne, le Roi sera honoré mais non glorieux.**_

Elle finit sa phrase en appuyant fortement sa main sur le cœur du Nain.

Son regard qui semblait si sérieux et ferme, se changea progressivement. La confusion prit toute la place, au fond de ses yeux dont les pupilles se rétractaient doucement. Elle s'assit sur le sol, toujours face au Nain, regardant ses mains. Thorin se releva et s'éloigna un peu.

**- Que s'est-il passé Gandalf ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?** Questionna le Nain.

**- Je suis désolée que vous aillez eu à voir cela, Maître Nain**, lui répondit-elle.** Vous n'auriez pas dû Gandalf !** protesta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le Magicien. **Oubliez ce que vous venez d'entendre. Cela ne vous servira en rien, ou seulement à vous encombrer l'esprit, rien de plus.**

**- Je suis navrée de vous avoir forcé la main, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Si je vous l'avais demandé, me l'auriez-vous dit ?** Demanda Gandalf

**- Non. Bien-sûr que non.**

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et se rassis sur le lit aussitôt se tenant le côté droit, où étaient ses blessures. Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

**- Gandalf. Toujours à mettre votre nez où il ne faut pas**, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. **Dans quoi vous lancez-vous cette fois ?**

**- Vous l'ignorez donc ?** S'exclama le Magicien.

Elle lui sourit puis se leva.

_**- Il n'empêche Gandalf que ce Nain n'avait pas à être présent,**_ marmonna-t-elle

_**- Il m'a semblé que vous vous connaissiez,**_ contra le Magicien.

Elle était debout les deux mains sur la table

_**- Il vous a semblé ? Le Nain va se poser encore plus de questions maintenant. Il n'a pourtant pas besoin de ce fardeau en plus. Une lourde tâche l'attend déjà, **_le sermonna-t-elle.

_**- Et l'aiderez-vous ?**_ Questionna l'Istar, sans sembler se soucier des reproches de la jeune femme.

Le Nain ne comprenait absolument rien, et cela le contrariait grandement. Il failli intervenir, mais lorsqu'il vit la femme baisser la tête dans un soupir tellement… résigné, il décida s'attendre encore un tout petit peu.

_**- Cette quête va mettre en branle une série d'événements qui auront des répercutions bien plus tard. J'ai moi-même une tâche à accomplir, donc…**_

**- Très bien !** annonça Gandalf, de nouveau en langue commune.

**- Gandalf, pourriez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?** demanda Thorin visiblement très contrarié par la situation.

**- Mon cher Thorin, je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de vous révéler quoi que ce soit, **expliqua le Magicien dans un de ses éternels sourires en coin.

Sur ce, Gandalf prit son bâton et sortit de la chambre, laissant la jeune femme et le Nain seuls. Thorin avait lui aussi envie de partir mais il voulait des réponses. Il se retourna vers l'humaine. Vêtue d'une simple chemise beige et d'un pantalon marron à sa sortie du lit, elle avait revêtu un haut à manches longues fait dans un tissu épais et de bonne facture. Elle était à présent en train d'ajuster un corset en cuir léger, ce qui lui arracha une grimace en serrant les liens. Thorin la regardait faire. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Les souvenirs de leurs dernières rencontres lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il avait été tellement intrigué car sa prestance, son aura. Une femme ne voyageait normalement jamais seule en Terre du Milieu. Celle-ci pourtant avait l'air de le faire régulièrement et avait été préparé pour cela. Des vêtements de voyage adaptés et des armes. Son arme. Son épée. Thorin se souvenait également d'elle. Au nom de Durin, comment avait-elle fait pour être en possession d'une telle épée ?

Une fois qu'elle eut mis ses bottes, elle lança un regard vers le Nain, ce qui le sorti de sa réflexion.

**- Ainsi vous avez survécu à vos blessures ? **demanda Thorin

**- Il semblerait, oui**, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. **À ce propos, je ne vous ai jamais remercié. J'en profite donc aujourd'hui pour le faire.**

Thorin inclina légèrement la tête

**- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser en sang au beau milieu de ma forge, **énonça-t-il comme si cela avait été quelque chose de banal.

**- Je suis navrée pour le dérangement que je vous ai occasionné,** regretta-t-elle.

**- Ai-je dis que vous m'aviez importuné ? **marmonna-t-il de son sempiternel ton bourru.

**- Non, en effet**, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle retourna près de la table et inspectât les différentes fioles. Elle versa quelques gouttes de l'une d'elles dans le verre et le rempli d'eau. Verre à la main, elle alla s'assoir sur le bord de son lit et but une gorgée. La médecine elfique allait lui permettre d'accélérer son rétablissement. Thorin se détendit peu à peu. L'attitude calme et apaisée de la jeune femme l'apaisait.

**- Vous vivez ici, à Fondcombe ?** La questionna Thorin en prenant place sur la chaise laissée par Gandalf.

**- Vivre…** murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, **oui on peut dire ça. Le Seigneur Elrond m'héberge de temps à autre. **

Elle reprit une gorgée de son médicament. Après un profond soupir, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Prince.

**- Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, mais sachez que je ne peux répondre à toutes… pour le moment. Mais vous aurez des réponses,** tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

**- Vous parlez comme le Magicien,** grogna le Prince.

**- Heureusement je ne suis pas lui,** s'exclama-t-elle dans un rire.** Au fait, pourquoi vous a-t-il fait venir avec lui dans cette chambre****? **

**- Il a compris que nous nous connaissions**, répondit Thorin en baissant la tête. **Il a dû s'en apercevoir lorsque nous vous avons vu hier soir. **

**- Ah oui, hier… soir, **bredouilla-t-elle.** Disons que j'étais de mauvaise humeur.**

Elle lança un regard d'excuse au Nain pour s'être ainsi donné en spectacle.

**- Non, plus sérieusement je voulais reprendre la route pour une vengeance personnelle. Je compte d'ailleurs la reprendre très rapidement.**

Elle finit son verre d'une traite et alla le remettre sur la table.

**- Je suivais un groupe d'Orques et de Wargs depuis un certain temps, en espérant qu'ils me mèneraient jusqu'à lui, mais ces créatures semblaient être elles-mêmes à la recherche de quelque chose. J'ai fini par être découverte… Je me suis réveillée dans ce lit hier soir et comme je ne suis pas aussi sage qu'un Elfe, vous avez tous eu le droit à un aperçu de ma nature humaine. **

Elle se retourna vers Thorin, qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler, et dit :

**- Mais vous savez de quoi je parle. L'envie de vengeance peut nous mener à faire des choses bien ridicules, non ?**

La bouche du Nain se referma dans un claquement sec. Il était mouché. Thorin ne répondit donc rien. Les Nains étaient des êtres particulièrement rancuniers et fières, ils n'oubliaient jamais un acte, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

**-Néanmoins je poursuivrai ma route, mais avec plus de tempérance,** indiqua la femme.

Thorin se dit intérieurement que si elle était née homme, s'aurait été une personne qu'il fallait mieux avoir pour allié. Elle imposait un certain respect de par son allure, sans doute d'origine noble voir royale. Avec son corset qui aplatissait ses formes et son corps qui prouvait qu'elle était apte aux combats, Thorin avait devant lui le profil type de la femme indépendante. De telles femmes n'étaient connues que dans les histoires, telle Haleth au Premier Age, dont on ne lui connaissait aucun époux. Mais il avait remarqué la présence au cou de la jeune femme d'une chaine avec deux alliances. Son cœur avait-il été pris ? Et puis il y avait ses yeux. D'un bleu presque gris, ils les avaient captivés dès leur première rencontre et jamais depuis, ils n'avaient quitté son esprit. Thorin ne pouvait expliquer cette attirance, car comme tous les membres de son peuple, il était résistant aux sentiments. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sous l'effet d'un sort ?

**- Je vais devoir vous laisser Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. J'ai des affaires à régler avant de repartir.**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Thorin se leva et la suivit. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière eux, Thorin lui demanda :

**- C'est notre troisième rencontre et je m'aperçois que je ne connais pas votre nom. J'ai entendu Gandalf vous appelez Amarthêl.** Expliqua-t-il.

**- Oh pitié, ne m'appelez pas ainsi. J'ai ce nom en horreur. Appelez-moi plutôt Azruphel. **

Et elle partit, laissant le Nain sur le pas de la porte.

Il avait enfin un nom à mettre sur ces yeux.

§

Arzuphel se rendait vers les appartements d'Elrond. Pour être sûr que celle-ci ne parte pas sans son consentement, il avait confisqué ses armes. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne partirait sans sa chère épée.

La pièce était remplie de livres et de parchemins. Lors de ses séjours à Imladris, elle avait eu tout le loisir de les lire. Il y avait ici la mémoire de la Terre du Milieu, avec des écrits qui dataient d'avant l'arrivée des Hommes. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses grâce à eux.

**- Ainsi vous êtes encore sortie de votre lit.**

Elle sursauta légèrement. Le Seigneur Elrond venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

**- Ne me traitez plus comme une enfant. J'ai largement passé l'âge,** s'énerva Azruphel.

Elle leva aussitôt les mains en signe de paix.

**- Je venais pour m'excuser à** **propos d'hier. Je me suis emportée**, admis-t-elle s'en inclina devant l'Elfe.

**- J'accepte vos excuses. Vous souhaitez repartir maintenant ? Comment vont vos blessures ? **S'enquit le Seigneur.

**- Elles vont bien. D'ici deux jours il n'y paraitra plus. Et oui, je souhaite repartir, mais je vous promets de remettre ma vengeance à plus tard. Je vais avoir d'autres choses à accomplir. Gandalf est venu me voir ce matin, **expliqua-t-elle.

**- D'autres choses ? **Demanda l'Elfe en fronçant les sourcils. ** Ne me dites pas que vous allez suivre ces Nains. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent d'aller réveiller ce dragon.**

**- Pourtant il le faudra. Un des Nains avait bien sur lui une carte que vous avez déchiffrée ? **

**- Ainsi vous êtes l'auteur de tout cela… **murmura Elrond pour lui-même.

L'Elfe réfléchit un instant mais malgré toute sa sagesse et ses connaissances, il savait qu'il n'était pas en pouvoir, cette fois, pour se mettre en travers des actions d'Azruphel.

**- Je ne peux donc pas vous maintenir ici plus longtemps. Venez avec moi, je vais vous rendre ce qui vous appartient, **l'invita-t-il à le suivre.

Elle suivit l'Elfe jusqu'à une pièce voisine. Elle y retrouva ses armes. Une paire de couteaux, une dague et son épée. Une pièce de ferronnerie d'une grande finesse. La garde et la poignée étaient délicatement sculptées, mais sans fioriture. Azru tenait beaucoup à son épée. C'était un grand guerrier qui la lui avait offerte. Et la dague. Elle sourit en pensant à celui qui lui avait forgé. Elle s'équipa de ses armes puis se retourna vers Elrond.

**- **_**Je vous remercie encore pour votre aide. **_

Un instant plus tard, l'Elfe était seul dans la pièce et un léger courant d'air passait la porte.

§

Les Nains et le Hobbit profitaient agréablement de cette journée à Fondcombe. Un petit moment de paix avant de repartir. Car leur chef avait pris la décision de quitter ce lieu dès le prochain lever de soleil.

Après le dîner, qui fut tout aussi animé que les précédents repas, Gandalf discuta avec Thorin de la suite des événements.

La route allait être difficile car ils allaient entrer dans une région de la Terre du Milieu particulièrement inhabitée ou, si habitants il y avait, il valait mieux ne pas les rencontrer.

Ensuite ils arriveraient aux Monts Brumeux. Une région où des créatures répugnantes avaient élu domicile. La traversée des Monts allait être épuisante. Gandalf annonça au Nain qu'il ne partirait pas avec eux de Fondcombe mais qu'il les retrouverait plus loin, aux pieds des Monts Brumeux. Thorin fut fort ennuyé car la présence du Magicien avec eux était – presque – le gage de la bonne réussite de leur quête.

**- Mon cher Thorin. N'ayez crainte pour la suite. Je vous ai trouvé une guide de premier choix. Elle a traversé les montagnes de très nombreuses fois. Vous devrez lui faire confiance,** assura le Magicien.

**- Vous l'avez engagé ! Mais cette femme est blessée. Elle nous ralentira ! **Maugréa Thorin pour montrer son désaccord.

Mais Gandalf remarqua que le sujet de mécontentement n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit une femme, mais le fait qu'elle soit blessée. Il semblait que le Nain ne doutait pas en sa capacité de guide, ce qui était un bon point.

**- Allez vous reposer maintenant, car les nuits de quiétude ne seront bientôt plus d'actualité,** conseilla l'Istar.

Comme à son habitude, le Magicien coupa court à la discussion. Chose que Thorin tolérait de moins en moins. Alors que le Nain s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin inverse à celui de Gandalf, le Magicien, le héla :

**- Une dernière chose, Thorin ! Retenez ceci à propos de votre guide : La vérité est dissimulée à celui qui ne se fit qu'aux apparences. Oubliez vos préjugés et croyez en chaque parole qui sortira de sa bouche.**

Et le Magicien partit définitivement. Thorin n'allait pas le revoir avant quelques semaines. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

* * *

**Des questions, des commentaires? N'hésitez pas. Je répondrai  
**

Les 2 prochains chapitres seront des flashback, sur les deux dernières rencontres entre Azru et Thorin.

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain.

Biz


	5. Flashback : Première rencontre

**Bonjour à tous,**

Voici le chapitre 5.**  
**

**Chapitre flashback - 108 ans avant la quête d'Erebor. "Première" rencontre entre Thorin et Azru.** Le mot "première" est entre guillemets, c'est normal. Vous verrez pourquoi plus tard.**  
**

Enfin des réponses à vos questions.

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.**

**Merci à Thorin-0akenshield, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews sans MP:**

**megane :** Ah Ah! Aurais-tu trouvé un des dons d'Azru? La réponse est dans le titre... cherche la traduction. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà cherché la signification. Qui sera le premier à me le dire?

Concernant les 2 alliances, je peux juste te dire qu'Azru n'a aimé qu'un seul homme dans sa vie.

Non, ce n'est pas Azog. Je le laisse à Thorin.

Pour son épée, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Merci à toi et à Julindy, pour vos retours et pour me suivre depuis le début.  
**

* * *

**Année 2833 du Troisième Age**

**Dans les contreforts des Montagnes Bleues**

Cela faisait plus d'une trentaine d'années que Thorin était venu s'installer dans la région des Ered Luin avec son père, Thràin, et une partie de la population Naine, depuis la perte de leur Royaume, Erebor. La vie dans les Montagnes n'était pas des plus faciles. Les conditions y étaient rudes. Mais depuis leur exode, les survivants avaient été réduits à l'errance et à la misère.

Le Roi Thror, grand-père de Thorin, ne put supporter ses conditions et il finit par décider d'aller reconquérir une ancienne cité Naine abandonnée depuis des siècles. Khazad-dûm. Ce fut malheureusement un échec total. La cité était occupée par les Orques et le Roi Thror fut tué. Ce meurtre fut le prélude d'une guerre, entre les Nains et les Orques, qui dura six années. Les pertes Naines furent immenses, mais lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, ils purent enfin crier victoire. Néanmoins, aucun Nain n'osa pénétrer dans la Moria. Le Fléau de Durin, le Balrog, y était toujours présent.

C'est ainsi que Thorin et son père Thràin trouvèrent refuge dans les Ered Luin avec le reste de leur peuple.

En attendant des jours meilleurs, Thorin accepta un travail de forgeron dans un village des Hommes, aux pieds des Montagnes Bleues.

**- Au moins, à la forge, le travail du marteau nous gardera le bras solide, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons à** **manier de nouveau, des outils plus acérés !** Déclara un jour Thorin à ses frères Nains.

C'était une après-midi d'automne comme les autres. Thorin travaillait, comme tous les jours, dans sa forge. Il vivait à l'arrière du bâtiment et ne comptait pas ses heures de labeur. Il était en pleine exécution lorsqu'une personne entra dans sa boutique. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau en peau de bonne qualité, mais visiblement voyageait depuis un moment. On pouvait également remarqué que l'individu était armé. La pointe de son épée dépassait de son vêtement. Thorin fit attendre quelque temps son client, puis remit sa pièce de métal dans les flammes.

C'est dégoulinant de sueur que le forgeron se présenta devant son client. La personne avait gardé le capuchon de son manteau et Thorin ne put voir son visage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant le son de sa voix.

Une femme. Et une voix qui suscita un certain trouble chez le Nain.

**- Pourriez-vous réparer ceci ?** lui demanda-t-elle en déposant devant Thorin un paquet.

Le Nain s'essuya rapidement le front d'un revers de sa manche. Il ouvrit le paquet et y trouva une magnifique dague, malheureusement brisée. Cette arme était visiblement de conception elfique et Thorin sentit monter en lui de la colère, mais se reprit immédiatement. Il était peu courant d'avoir de telle arme en réparation, car leur solidité était réputée. Comment diable, avait-elle put la mettre dans cet état ? Serait-elle une Elfe ? Non, cela était fort improbable. Les Elfes ne sortent pas de leur territoire. De plus, elle n'était pas assez grande, ni assez fine pour en être une. En taille, elle dépassait Thorin d'une bonne tête, donc elle devait être Humaine.

Thorin inspectât la dague mais le verdict était sans appel.

- **Ce n'est pas réparable. La lame de votre dague est cassée trop près de la garde**, répondit le forgeron.

**- Je m'en doutais un peu**, soupira la cliente, apparemment déçue. **Pouvez-vous dans ce cas, m'en fabriquer une nouvelle… assez rapidement ?** dit-elle en relevant la tête vers le Nain.

Thorin ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage en entier à cause de la pénombre causée par le capuchon, mais il distinguait maintenant son menton et sa bouche. Ses traits étaient tout en rondeur, légèrement enfantin. Définitivement pas elfique.

**- J'ai déjà beaucoup de travail en cours. Il vous faudra patienter**, répliqua Thorin.

**- Bien**, dit-elle en cherchant sous son manteau sa bourse. **Voici un acompte.**

Elle déposa sur le comptoir de Thorin trois pièces d'or. Le Nain fut fort surprit. Jamais on ne l'avait payé d'avance et encore moins une telle somme.

**- Je reviens dans quatre jours**, ajouta-t-elle.

Thorin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà sortie.

Par Durin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu rétorquer plus tôt ? Quatre jours pour fabriquer une dague et avec tout le travail déjà en cours, il allait devoir œuvrer jour et nuit.

Quelle faiblesse s'était insinuée en lui ?

§

Thorin passa donc la nuit entière à travailler sur sa commande. Elle lui avait laissé le choix du modèle et Thorin choisit un alliage de métal particulièrement résistant mais également assez léger pour être manié par une femme. Après une nuit et une journée entière à travailler, Thorin s'offrit tout de même une pause à l'auberge du village. Il y retrouva d'autres Nains qui travaillaient aussi ici.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après un bon repas chaud et plusieurs pintes de bières, Thorin se détendait, laissant de côté ses tracas. L'ambiance à l'intérieure de l'auberge était festive et les fortes doses d'alcool n'y étaient pas pour rien. La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps déjà et c'est là que Thorin vit passer devant le comptoir la même silhouette que celle qui reçut dans sa boutique le jour d'avant. C'était elle…

Elle devait séjourner à l'auberge en attendant sa dague. Thorin, tout en continuant à tirer sur sa pipe, ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Elle s'installa à une table isolée au fond de la pièce. Une serveuse vint de suite prendre sa commande et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. L'étrangère défit alors son manteau ainsi que son capuchon. Malheureusement pour Thorin, elle tournait le dos à la salle. Il ne put voir que ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle se débarrassa également de son épée, qu'elle posa sur la table, à portée de main. Puis elle prit place sur une chaise, toujours dos à la salle. Thorin prit conscience qu'il la matait littéralement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et rattrapa le court de la conversation avec ses compatriotes Nains. Mais il garda toujours un œil sur elle.

La serveuse était venue lui apporter son dîner. Contrairement à tous ceux ici présents dans l'auberge, il était flagrant de constater, qu'elle avait de bonnes manières. Elle se tenait droite, mangeait sans précipitation et proprement. C'était de plus en plus intriguant pour Thorin. Une femme voyageant seule, avec des armes et sans doute d'origine noble voire plus encore… quelle rareté le Nain avait-il sous les yeux ?

Une fois son repas achevé, il était temps pour elle de rejoindre sa chambre. La serveuse revint desservir sa table. Elles échangèrent quelques mots, pendant lesquels elle se leva de sa chaise et reprit ses effets personnels. Enfin, Thorin put la voir entièrement. Un visage souriant et amical avec de légères taches de rousseur. Une frange venait apporter encore plus de douceur à ce faciès. Et des oreilles normales. Thorin eut la confirmation de son intuition. Elle n'était pas une Elfe.

C'est avec un large sourire qu'elle remercia la serveuse et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir vers l'escalier, derrière elle, pour rejoindre sa chambre, son regard fit le tour de la salle et sembla s'arrêter sur le forgeron. Son sourire s'estompa mais ne disparut pas tout le temps où elle fixa Thorïn.

Finalement elle reprit son chemin vers l'escalier. Ce qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux, avait semblait être une éternité pour le Prince. Il avait été littéralement hypnotisé par son regard. Un regard clair, équivalemment à un ciel d'aube d'été, lorsque le soleil s'apprête à se lever.

Au nom de Durin, que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, même avec certaines Naines dans sa jeunesse. C'était complétement différent, ce n'était pas une attirance physique, mais plutôt comme une sorte de lien. Une envie d'être à ses côtés. Une envie qu'elle reste constamment avec lui. Comme un aimant qui a besoin de son contraire pour être complet.

Il vida sa pinte d'une traite et donna congés à ses amis. Le manque de sommeil et la boisson devaient lui avoir fait perdre la raison. Une bonne nuit lui ferait le plus grand bien.

§

Au matin du quatrième jour, Thorin eut fini la dague commandée. Il était fier de son travail, pour le peu de temps qu'il avait eu.

La journée était particulièrement pluvieuse et c'est sous une pluie battante que déboula la cliente dans sa boutique. Elle se secoua fortement les bras pour enlever l'eau présente sur son manteau mais garda encore son capuchon. Thorin vint à sa rencontre et lui présenta son travail. Dans un premier temps, elle observa l'arme attentivement, puis elle s'en saisit délicatement. La lame était parfaite. Un petit bijou pour le court délai imposé. Elle ne dit rien pendant toute son observation et le Nain se tendit imperceptiblement.

Ce que ne savait pas Thorin, c'est que son travail servait également de test. Un test pour savoir s'il était suffisamment apte pour un autre travail.

En fait, elle était en possession d'une autre arme mais de grande valeur, à la fois matérielle et sentimentale. Finalement elle releva son capuchon et regarda sérieusement Thorin.

**- C'est un excellent travail. L'aptitude des Nains à la forge n'a toujours impressionnée**, lui dit-elle.

Thorin ne doutait pas de son travail mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un client était toujours agréable.

**- Par conséquent, j'aurais une autre tâche pour vous.**

Elle détacha la ceinture de cuir qui tenait attaché son épée, puis déposa l'arme sur le comptoir sous le nez de Thorin.

**- J'avais besoin de connaitre vos qualités de forgeron et j'ai pu constater que vous y excelliez, Maître Nain. **

**- Vous aviez réellement besoin d'une dague ou bien ce n'était qu'un prétexte**, questionna Thorin qui suspectait autre chose.

**- Oh, n'ayez aucun doute sur la nécessité de votre dague. Je voulais également savoir si vous étiez assez compétent pour aiguiser mon épée.**

**- Vous êtes sérieuse ? **demande le Nain outré par sa demande**. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un forgeron ne serait pas capable d'aiguiser votre lame ?**

**- Cette arme est très précieuse à mes yeux. Elle est aussi spéciale et je ne permettrais pas qu'un simple forgeron de village puisse me l'abîmer**, répondit-elle tout aussi sérieusement.

Thorin ne rétorqua pas et se saisit de l'arme. Il l'observa avec ses yeux d'expert. La poignée et la garde étaient fines. Bien trop petites pour des mains de Nains ou d'Hommes, mais adaptée à celles d'une femme. Cela étonnât Thorin. Des armes adaptées aux femmes n'étaient pas légions. Celle-ci semblait avoir été faite pour sa propriétaire. La longueur de la lame était parfaitement ajustée à celle de son bras.

En y regardant de plus près, Thorin fut en mesure de dire que le fabriquant de cette arme était un Nain. Il reconnaissait le travail de ses frères entre mille, mais là il ne pouvait dire qui l'avait conçu. D'après les motifs de la garde elle n'était pas récente. Les motifs étaient traditionnels des forgerons de la Moria, mais aucune arme n'étaient sorties de leurs forges depuis que la cité avait été abandonnée, neuf cent années auparavant.

L'étonnement de Thorin continua lorsqu'il sorti la lame de son fourreau. Une lame à doubles tranchants parfaitement équilibrée, légère et éclatante comme si elle avait été forgée le matin même. Le Nain pouvait en conclure que le fer qui avait servi à sa fabrication avait été savamment mélangé avec une part non négligeable de mithril. Le précieux métal que l'on ne trouvait que dans les mines de Khazad-dûm. Elle disait vrai. Seul un maître forgeron Nain pouvait prendre soin de cette arme. Le maniement du mithril était délicat et répondait à des règles bien précises.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la série de symboles sur le premier tiers de la lame, la confusion de Thorin fut à son comble. Le Nain put sans aucun problème déchiffrer la phrase en Khuzdul. Les cirth ne mentaient pas. L'épée avait bien été forgée par un forgeron Nain et qui plus est, un ancien Seigneur de la Moria.

_« Pour notre alliée, un présent de et par Durin sixième du nom »_

**- D'où tenez-vous une telle arme ?** demanda Thorin décontenancé.

**- C'est un cadeau, **donna-t-elle pour toute explication.

L'humaine avait enlevé son manteau pour le laisser s'égoutter, le temps que le forgeron finisse son ouvrage. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son épée sans surveillance. Elle s'assit à même le sol en attendant.

Un cadeau ? Sa famille avait-elle eu des relations amicales avec le Nains ? Les temps avaient changé depuis, mais des alliances avaient existées jadis. Thorin n'en revenait toujours pas. Cette humaine cachait bien des secrets.

La lame était toujours coupante mais Thorin s'appliqua à lui redonner un tranchant plus affuté encore. Il prit le temps d'exécuter son travail avec précision. Pendant tout ce temps, elle resta assise près du comptoir, profitant de la chaleur ambiante due au feu de la forge. Le regard tourné vers la rue, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le visage souriant qu'il avait pu voir à l'auberge, mais elle restait une belle femme. D'après Thorin, elle devait avoir à peu près 25 ans, ce qui était très jeune pour les Nains. Néanmoins, elle montrait une vraie confiance et une force d'âme pour ainsi voyager dans la région. De nombreux brigands rodaient dans le coin. Ce n'était guère un endroit recommandé pour une jeune femme. Mais elle ne paraissait pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Thorin se demandait tout de même ce qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

Après deux heures de labeur, Thorin eut fini. Elle vint le rejoindre au comptoir sur lequel il avait posé la fameuse épée. Elle vérifia rapidement le travail et ne fut nullement déçue.

**- Vous excellez dans votre métier, maître Nain**, déclara-t-elle**. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre rencontre. On ne croise pas souvent des maîtres forgerons comme vous. Je regrette qu'ils se fassent rares. **

**- Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres ces dernières années. Parmi eux des bien meilleurs que moi, je l'avoue**, répondit le Nain en repensant au passé. Évoquer ces jours de malheur lui fit de la peine, et une puissante rancune remonta en lui.

Sans perdre plus de temps, l'humaine enfila son manteau et remit ses armes en place. Elle paya son dû à Thorin et reparti de la même façon qu'elle était arrivé la première fois.

Un sentiment de vide se fit sentir. Malgré le – ou peut-être à cause du – mystère qui entourait cette jeune femme, sa présence avait été agréable pour Thorin.

Le soleil qui avait réussi à percer les lourds nuages chargés de pluie, disparu avec elle, lorsqu'il perdit de vue sa silhouette dans la foule.

* * *

**Notes :**

Concernant Durin. Il est l'un des sept pères des Nains, conçus par le Vala Aulë.

Chez les Nains, leurs Pères ont la particularité de se réincarner.

Durin VI fut le Seigneur de la Moria au Troisième Age. C'est sous son règne que les Nains réveillèrent le Balrog. Il fut surnommé le Fléau de Durin car il tua Durin VI.

* * *

**Des questions, des commentaires, une review? N'hésitez pas. Je répondrai  
**

**Le chapitre 6 sera également un flashback. "Deuxième" rencontre entre Azru et Thorin.**

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain,** ou si vous êtes gentils et que vous m'écrivez plein de reviews, je mettrai le chapitre 6 samedi ou dimanche.  
**

**Biz**


	6. Flashback : Deuxième rencontre

**Bonjour à tous**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre : "deuxième" rencontre entre Thorin et Azru  
**

Je le publie quand même, mais je suis un peu déçue car je n'ai eu qu'une seule review.

Si ça continue je pense que je vais arrêter ma fic... vu qu'elle n'a pas de succès.

**Bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

**Réponse à ma seule et unique review :  
**

**megane : **Salut. Je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton retour sur chacun de mes chapitres. Ca me touche.

Oui tu as bien trouvé la traduction. Son don de prédiction n'est qu'une partie de ses talents.

Concernant ses ancêtres : reprends le prologue et regardes les dates... tu comprendras. Sinon dans le chapitre 8, tu auras d'autres infos.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. C'est un peu sanglant ;-)

A bientôt. Biz

* * *

**Année ****2838**** du Troisième Age**

**Dans les contreforts des Montagnes Bleues**

36 ans après son arrivée dans les Ered Luin, Thorin continuait toujours son travail de forgeron dans le même village des Hommes. Etant le seul forgeron des environs, il ne chômait jamais. Ses seuls moments de repos étaient ceux qu'il passait avec ses compagnons Nains à l'auberge du village.

De temps à autres, il rendait aussi visite à son père, Thràin, dans les hauteurs des Montagnes Bleues. Il voyait son père se morfondre sur le sort de leur peuple, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son grand-père, tombé près de 50 ans auparavant. Thorin avait également du mal à accepter leur condition, mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour la changer ? Avant, ils étaient un peuple riche et puissant, désormais, ils survivaient, rien de plus. Néanmoins ces séjours dans les Montagnes lui apportaient du réconfort. Il en profitait pour passer du temps avec sa sœur, Dìs. Elle avait le don pour redonner le moral à son frère.

Cette année-là, l'hiver était particulièrement tenace. Nous étions au mois d'avril, mais le printemps ne semblait pas vouloir encore se montrer. Thorin était bien heureux de pouvoir travailler au chaud.

Il avait passé la soirée avec ses cousins, Oïn et Gloïn, revenus de leur visite des Monts de Fer.

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait encore les rues du village et sur le chemin le ramenant chez lui, Thorin devait lutter contre les bourrasques glacées. Les quelques pintes de bières qu'il avait bu ne l'avaient pas rendu ivre. Thorin connaissait ses limites et en tant que Prince, il tenait à les respecter.

Grâce à cette lucidité, il put remarquer sur la neige immaculée, des marques de sabot apparemment ensanglantées. Un cheval était passé sur ce chemin et un de ses antérieurs saignait. Avec un réflexe de guerrier, Thorin se baissa pour confirmer sa pensée. Les marques étaient récentes car le sang n'avait pas encore gelé. Prenant un peu de neige rouge entre ses doigts, il sentit l'odeur. Ce sang ne provenait pas d'un cheval, mais d'un Homme. Une personne à cheval, perdant beaucoup de sang, était passée avant lui dans cette rue. Les rixes étaient fréquentes et Thorin ne s'inquiétât pas outre mesure.

Continuant son chemin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un cheval devant la porte de sa forge. Thorin s'approcha de la monture. Il constatât que la selle et l'antérieur du cheval du côté gauche étaient ensanglantés. Ainsi le blessé avait eu l'idée d'élire domicile dans sa forge.

Thorin n'avait pas que des amis dans la région, alors se pouvait-il qu'un rival amoché lors d'une bagarre, eut subitement envie de régler ses comptes avec le Nain ?

Thorin ouvrit la porte avec précaution et, aussi silencieusement qu'un Nain puisse être, il entra à l'intérieur. Il remarqua que le feu de la forge avait été réactivé. Il avança lentement, prenant au passage une lame inachevée, pour se défendre au cas où. En continuant d'avancer, Thorin distingua une forme devant le feu. Se rapprochant toujours plus, il fut en mesure de discerner plus clairement la forme. C'était le blessé. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu car trop occupé à autre chose. Thorin s'approcha encore plus, tendant sa lame vers l'intrus.

Arrivé à moins de deux mètres, la forme s'arrêta de bouger. Thorin pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. En l'espace d'un instant, l'étranger se retourna et, de son arme, menaça le Nain. Thorin recula d'un pas mais garda une position de défense. L'épée qui le menaçait était reconnaissable. Elle reflétait les lueurs du feu partout sur les murs.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit elle ?

L'intrus ayant gardé son capuchon, il ne put le dire. L'étranger était toujours au sol. Son arme commença à trembler, signe de faiblesse. Puis finalement, l'épée se baissa, ne tenant plus Thorin à distance. L'importun était visiblement dans un sale état. L'odeur de sang remplissait toute la pièce. Thorin prit le risque de faire un pas en avant.

Ne voyant pas de réaction, il en fit un second. C'est à ce moment que l'intrus releva la tête et son capuchon tomba en arrière.

Elle était là devant lui. L'étrangère qui, il y a quelques années, avait réveillé en lui des sentiments inconnus. Elle ne semblait plus avoir la force pour faire quoi que ce soit. Thorin pouvoir voir la douleur et l'épuisement sur son visage.

Il lâcha son arme et se mit à genoux à ses côtés.

**- Je suis désolée**, dit-elle péniblement. **J'ai juste besoin de cautériser ma plaie. Votre forge est la seule à des kilomètres. Je…**

**- Ne dites rien, gardez vos forces,** gronda-t-il.

**- Je dois repartir au plus vite,** expliqua la jeune femme.

**- Vous n'irez nulle part dans votre état,** énonça-t-il comme une évidence – et s'en était une.

Thorin l'installa dos à une poutre pour qu'elle puisse se tenir assise. Il chercha la plaie et tomba rapidement dessus. Malgré le garrot, le sang coulait abondamment. La blessure se situait au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Au vu de la quantité de sang sur le sol, l'artère fémorale devait être touchée.

**- Par Durin**… murmura Thorin.

Lui qui avait connu les batailles, il savait que l'on ne se remettait jamais de ce genre de blessure. Il remit le garrot en place et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la plaie, comme si il voulait la faire disparaitre.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir devant ses yeux. Il sentit une main froide se poser sur sa joue. Il releva aussitôt la tête. Elle le regardait avec un sourire. Elle avait du sang séché sur le visage et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés.

**- Ne vous en faites pas. Ca va aller**, lui dit-elle calmement. **Il faut juste que vous arrêtiez l'hémorragie. **

**- J'ai bien peur que votre blessure ne soit trop grave,** souffla-t-il.

**- S'il vous plait. Faites-le.**

Thorin ne pouvais décrocher son regard du sien. Il avait peur de perdre la flamme qui brillait dans ses prunelles, s'il détournait les yeux.

Voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas, elle enleva d'elle-même les mains du Nain toujours sur sa plaie. Le sang recoulât à flot. Le Prince, comprenant qu'elle était obstinée et ne changerait pas d'avis, se retourna vers le foyer de la forge.

Il plongea une pièce de métal dans les charbons et activa le soufflet pour la faire rougir. Il fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes d'intenses mouvements de bras pour que le métal soit suffisamment chaud.

**- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir subir cela ?** Lui demanda à nouveau Thorin en s'approchant d'elle avec le métal incandescent.

Le Nain savait que la douleur allait être terrible. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se redressa pour être plus près de la poutre derrière elle. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Thorin attendait qu'elle enlève sa main qui était encore sur la plaie. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, tentant de lui donner le courage nécessaire pour endurer le supplice.

Finalement elle ôta sa main et ferma fort les paupières pour mieux encaisser le choc. Thorin s'était installé de sorte à avoir les deux genoux de part et d'autre de sa jambe blessée, pour limiter les mouvements intempestifs. Avec sa main libre sur son autre jambe pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge elle aussi, il approcha d'un geste rapide le métal rougi sur la lésion.

Thorin la senti immédiatement se contracter. On pouvait entendre crépiter la peau sous le métal ardent et une odeur de chairs brûlées les prenait à la gorge. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de garder une respiration constante mais la douleur était trop vive. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Thorin, rentrant ses ongles dedans. Elle retint ses cris un moment mais elle finit par craquer.

Bien que le spectacle que Thorin avait sous les yeux lui déchirait le cœur, il devait tenir encore un peu. S'il enlevait le métal trop tôt, la plaie ne serait pas assez cautérisée et il devrait recommencer. Des spasmes de douleur la parcouraient et Thorin devait la maintenir fermement. Lorsque la fumée se fit moins dense, Thorin ôta la tige métallique et la lança dans le feu. Il observa rapidement le résultat pour être certain qu'il ne devrait pas renouveler son geste. Heureusement, il ne détecta aucun écoulement de sang. Il avait réussi.

Thorin sentit le corps de l'humaine pencher petit à petit. Elle était à bout de force et n'arrivait plus à se maintenir assise. Thorin lui évita la chute en lui offrant ses bras. Elle était pâle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle plonge dans l'inconscience, alors le Nain lui tapota gentiment sur la joue mais aucune réaction. Sa joue était glacée. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. La chaleur de son corps l'abandonnait. Thorin la secoua un peu plus fort et elle finit par ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

- **Regardez-moi. C'est terminé, mais il faut que vous restiez avec moi. Parlez-moi, ne vous endormez surtout pas**, lui dit-Thorin en lui dégageant les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage.

Merci fut le seul mot que Thorin put comprendre. Et malgré toutes les précautions du Prince, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était arrivé au bout de ses connaissances médicales et même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle se réveille, il l'emporta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. La pièce était relativement petite avec juste le nécessaire pour le quotidien. Il prit soin de la couvrir chaudement puis parti aussitôt.

Courant dans les rues du village, il s'arrêta devant une porte et tambourina jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Ce fut un Nain tout endormi qui vint lui ouvrir. Thorin lui demanda d'aller réveiller son cousin Oïn, que ce Nain hébergeait avec son frère Gloïn. C'est un Oïn qui venait tout juste de se coucher qui apparut devant Thorin. Le Prince Nain lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Oïn partit chercher sa sacoche et suivit Thorin jusqu'à la forge. Une chance pour Thorin qu'Oïn soit au village à ce moment-là. Oïn, en plus d'être marchand, était guérisseur.

Ils arrivèrent à la forge. Oïn put constater la mare de sang qui siégeait au milieu de la salle. Thorin ouvrit la porte de la pièce du fond et s'approcha de l'humaine. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il constatât qu'elle respirait encore. Faiblement mais elle était encore en vie. Oïn prit place à son tour et commença son auscultation. Il nettoya la plaie de la jambe et y appliqua un onguent pour favoriser la cicatrisation. Puis il lui banda la cuisse avec un linge propre. Il passa aux autres blessures, qui étaient bien plus superficielles. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

**- Je ne rien faire de plus pour elle, Thorin**, déclara Oïn d'un air navré.

**- Je te remercie,** déclara le Prince en inclinant la tête vers le guérisseur.

Oïn rangea son matériel dans sa sacoche puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- Je viendrai au petit matin, avant notre départ, pour vérifier son état. Si elle passe la nuit, il est fort possible qu'elle survive, mais j'en doute**, dit le guérisseur à son Prince.

Thorin ne répondit pas, mais fit un autre signe de tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

Thorin resta seul, assis sur une chaise, regardant la blessée. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. En fait oui. Il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Il prit un linge propre et un récipient d'eau et entreprit de lui enlever tout le sang séché qui la défigurait.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont le Nain était capable, il lui nettoya le visage. On pouvait distinguer des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Ses lèvres n'avaient plus aucunes couleurs. Plusieurs fois Thorin lava le linge et l'essora. L'eau était malheureusement fraîche et ne faisait qu'empirer l'impression de froid sur son corps. Puis Thorin descendit le long de son cou et le petit triangle de peau que laissait apparaitre sa chemise entrouverte sur sa poitrine. Le nain fut étonné de ne constater aucunes anciennes blessures, ni cicatrises. Pourtant il lui semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se battait.

Néanmoins il ne continua pas plus loin son observation, mais la chaine qu'elle portait à son cou, attira son attention. Au bout de cette chaîne en argent, il y avait deux anneaux. En y regardant de plus près, Thorin put dire que c'étaient deux alliances. L'une d'elle était une bague d'homme. Avait-elle été mariée ? Et si oui, qu'était-il arrivé à son époux ?

Thorin ressentit un mélange de jalousie et de peine. Au nom de Durin, que lui arrivait-il ? Les Nains n'étaient pas sensé réagir comme cela surtout envers une fille d'Homme, qui lui était étrangère. Thorin était exaspéré après lui-même pour cette faiblesse. Il continua tout de même. Il lui lava les mains et les avant-bras. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre sans la déshabiller d'avantage. Ce que la bienséance lui interdisait de faire. Il lui ôta ses bottes pour son confort et ce fut tout.

Ramenant les couvertures sur son corps si froid, Thorin eut le sentiment d'être impuissant. Il se rappela les batailles où ses amis avaient chuté pour ne plus jamais se relever. Et lui, était toujours debout… et seul.

§

Ce fut le chant du coq qui réveilla Thorin. La nuit avait été relativement courte. Avant de dormir, le Nain avait nettoyé les tâches de sang qui recouvraient le sol de sa forge. Il avait également dû s'occuper de la monture de l'étrangère. Ce n'est seulement après avoir vérifié une énième fois le pouls de la jeune femme, que Thorin s'était autorisé à se reposer. C'est assis sur une chaise qu'il avait passé la nuit.

Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains et releva la tête en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Les faibles rayons du soleil levant apportaient un peu de clarté. Ce fut lorsqu'il aperçut le corps inanimé de l'étrangère dans le lit, que Thorin reprit entièrement ses esprits. Il se rappela instantanément les évènements de la nuit, ainsi que les paroles d'Oïn. Le Prince se leva de sa chaise prestement et chercha le pouls au niveau de la jugulaire de la blessée. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir les pulsions sous ses doigts. Après quelques instants, il rouvrit les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Elle vivait encore. C'était un miracle. Thorin observa son visage, toujours aussi pâle.

L'arrivée de son cousin Oïn, sortit Thorin de sa contemplation. Accompagné par son frère Gloïn, le guérisseur prit des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Ce fut avec beaucoup d'étonnement qu'il apprit qu'elle avait réussi à passer la nuit. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant sortie d'affaire.

Alors qu'Oïn préparait un mélange de plantes médicinales, Gloïn s'avança près du lit.

**- Qui est-ce ?** demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux

**- J'ignore qui elle est. Je l'ai trouvé en rentrant cette nuit,** expliqua succinctement le Prince.

**- Une femme blessée ? Mais sa place serait plutôt aux fourneaux, que dehors portant des armes ! **Réprimanda le Nain roux. **J'aurai deux mots à dire à son mari…**

Thorin rit discrètement, mais en même temps, il se disait que son cousin n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Lorsqu'Oïn eut fini sa préparation, il donna pour consigne à Thorin de donner à boire le mélange à la jeune femme, plusieurs fois par jour. Cela l'aiderait à récupérer.

Les deux frères ne perdirent pas plus de temps et reprirent la route vers les hauteurs des Ered Luin.

Thorin prépara le mélange d'Oïn et entreprit de le faire boire à la jeune femme. Il lui redressa légèrement le buste et parvint, tant bien que mal, à lui administrer quelques gouttes de liquide. Thorin ne perçut aucune réaction de la part de la blessée. Il la reposa délicatement. Peiné par le sort de l'humaine, Thorin ressentit l'envie de faire subir le même dessein à celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. A cette pensée, le Prince serra fort ses poings pour contenir sa colère.

Finalement, Thorin se reprit et entreprit de commencer sa journée de travail.

§

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Thorin prit soin de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance mais des couleurs réapparurent sur son visage. Ce soir-là, comme les autres soirs, il alla manger à l'auberge. Il s'autorisa même à quitter le chevet de la blessée un peu plus longtemps, pour aller prendre un repas convenable, puisque plus les jours passaient, moins elle était en danger de mort. Il lui donna à boire le mélange d'Oïn et après un dernier regard, quitta la pièce.

Thorin profita quand même de sa soirée, mais rentrât relativement tôt. Lorsqu'il pénétrât dans la petite pièce qu'il lui servait de chambre, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le lit vide. Ce fut quand il s'apprêta à lui donner une nouvelle dose de médicament, que Thorin fut pris d'incompréhension. Où était-elle ?

Le lit avait été refait et ses vêtements avaient disparu. Thorin ne comprit pas. Il retourna dans la forge. Personne. Il sortit dans la rue et partit en direction de l'écurie où il avait mis le cheval de la jeune femme. Plus de cheval. Elle avait disparu, sans laisser une trace.

Thorin ressentit la même sensation de vide que lorsqu'elle était partie la première fois. Il serra les poings, la colère prenant possession de lui. De quel droit pouvait-elle partir comme cela, sans un mot ? Qui l'avait donc si mal éduquée pour qu'elle ne prenne même pas le temps de laisser un remerciement, même par écrit. Ne servait-il donc qu'à la dépanner, la sauver, effectuer les travaux qu'elle ne savait faire par elle-même et ensuite allez-vous faire voir ?

La colère continuait à gronder en lui, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il était incapable de l'extérioriser, car pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il admette qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente.

Plutôt que d'aller dormir, il se remit au travail, frappant les lames rougeoyantes avec une fureur désespérée.

A quelques miles de là, sur la Route de l'Ouest, galopaient une jeune femme et sa monture. Le cœur plein de remords, elle allait grand train sur le chemin enneigé. Elle avait perdu un temps précieux et ne pouvait se permettre d'en gaspiller encore plus.

Mais Azruphel savait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de remercier le Prince Nain… d'une certaine façon... plus tard.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand**

**Ça dépendra de vous.**


	7. Arrivée dans la compagnie

**Bonjour à tous,**

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma petite baisse de morale de la semaine dernière.

Vos messages m'ont fait chaud au cœur. **Merci beaucoup.**

**Vous avez été tellement gentils que je vous mets un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les 2 chapitres flashback de ce weekend.

Cette semaine, on retourne dans le court de l'histoire principale : **Arrivée d'Azru dans la compagnie.**

Il y aura d'autres passages sur le passé d'Azru, sous forme de rêves, souvenirs, flashback... mais un conseil, faites attention aux dates. Elles sont importantes depuis le début de la fic.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à** Edenlight, Miyi, Balenthina, Vanariane et Julindy **pour vos reviews.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

**Année 2941 du Troisième Age**

**Terre du Milieu**

_**- Une dernière chose, Thorin ! Retenez ceci à propos de votre guide : La vérité est dissimulée à celui qui ne se fit qu'aux apparences. Oubliez vos préjugés et croyez en chaque parole qui sortira de sa bouche.**_

_Et le magicien partit définitivement. Thorin n'allait pas le revoir avant quelques semaines. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire ?_

* * *

Avant que l'aube n'ait eu le temps de baigner de ses rayons la Vallée d'Imladris, la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne avait déjà repris sa route. Afin de rejoindre les Terres Sauvages, il leur fallait cheminer le long d'un escarpement étroit, pour retrouver le haut de la vallée.

L'absence du Magicien avait estompé la bonne ambiance du groupe et c'est dans le silence qu'ils entamèrent le début du reste de leur voyage. Thorin ne jugea pas nécessaire de signaler à ses compagnons la future arrivée de leur nouvelle guide. Il pensait qu'elle les attendrait à la sortie de Fondcombe, mais il n'en fut rien. La matinée passa et toujours pas de guide en vue.

A la tête de la ligne de marcheurs, Thorin marmonna pour lui-même que cette femme n'était pas fiable et qu'elle avait encore fuit, comme elle semblait si bien savoir le faire.

Sous le rythme soutenu de leur chef, la compagnie avait parcouru une belle distance. La végétation de la plaine qu'ils traversaient, commença à laisser peu à peu sa place aux roches.

§

Alors qu'ils cheminaient le long d'une falaise creusée par le ravinement millénaire d'une rivière, un bruit métallique suivit d'un éboulement de pierre au-dessus d'eux, les mis en alerte. Thorin fit stopper net la compagnie, tendant l'oreille pour mieux analyser la source de ce bruit. Quelques mètres plus haut sur la falaise, le son semblait continuer son chemin. Le bruit était caractéristique du pas d'un cheval. Dans les Terres Sauvages, les voyageurs étaient rares et souvent emplis de mauvaises intentions.

D'eux-mêmes, tous les Nains présents avaient sorti leurs armes, prêts à se défendre si besoin. Thorin leur fit signe de reprendre la marche silencieusement. Le but étant d'atteindre la sortie du canyon et prendre le cavalier à revers.

Le chemin bifurqua sur la gauche pour arriver sur une étendue plus plane. Dissimulés derrière un accotement rocheux, les Nains, accompagnés du Hobbit, attendaient armes au poing. Dwalin avait rejoint Thorin à l'avant. Protéger son Prince était sa priorité.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cavalier passa à côté d'eux. Cachés par la pierre, les Nains ne pouvaient être vus. Alors que Dwalin allait commencer l'assaut, Thorin l'en empêcha, lui barrant la route de son bras. Le Prince voulait avant tout observer l'intrus, avant de combattre. Bien que l'ambiance soit tendue, il était hors de question d'engager une rixe si celle-ci pouvait être évitée.

Le cavalier s'arrêta peu après être passé à côté de la troupe. Toute la compagnie retint son souffle. Le voyageur resta un moment immobile, dos aux Nains. Puis d'un geste lent, il ôta son capuchon.

**- Vous vous êtes éloignés du bon chemin, Maîtres Nains**, déclara la voix féminine. **Je vous cherchais plus au Nord.**

Le cheval fit demi-tour et révéla un visage familier pour certains d'entre eux. Thorin baissa son bras et se détendit. Dwalin le perçut et sans abaisser entièrement ses haches, il relâcha un peu la pression.

**- Je vous attendais à notre départ de Fondcombe. Où étiez-vous ? **Sermonna Thorin qui était sorti de sa cachette.

Il se posta devant le cheval, fier comme le Prince qu'il était, attendant une excuse de sa part. Il put l'attendre longtemps, car la cavalière descendit de sa monture et ignorant complétement le Nain, elle entreprit de décharger les sacs fixés sur la selle.

**- Vos compagnons ne semblent pas avoir été avertis de ma présence parmi votre compagnie**, dit-elle en vacant à ses occupations, sans lancer un regard vers Thorin.

Progressivement, les Nains s'approchèrent vers la nouvelle venue.

**- Ne vous voyant pas arriver, je n'ai pas jugé utile de les prévenir**, grommela le Prince Nain.

**- Cette jeune personne n'est-elle pas celle que l'on a vue chez les elfes, Thorin ?** demanda Balin à ses côtés

Thorin n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'humaine s'était relevée et se présenta d'elle-même.

**- Azruphel. Pour vous servir**, déclara-t-elle à la manière nanienne. **Sur les recommandations du Magicien Gris, je serai votre guide jusqu'à votre destination.**

L'ensemble de la compagnie la fixait avec des yeux ronds de surprise et d'incompréhension.

**- C'est une blague ?** Gronda Dwalin. **Thorin ?**

**- J'ai bien peur que non**, soupira le chef.

**- Une femme ! **Maugréa le Nain aux tatouages, toujours tourné vers Thorin.

Devant eux, Azruphel écoutait sans broncher. Elle avait, maintes et maintes fois, entendu ce genre de commentaires misogynes. Elle connaissait sa valeur et elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne. De ce fait, elle ne répliqua pas.

Pendant que les Nains exprimaient leur mécontentement, la jeune femme se retourna vers son cheval. Délesté de tous les sacs qui le chargeaient, le bel alezan aux crins lavés, suivit sa cavalière un peu plus loin. Posant son front contre son chanfrein, Azruphel lui parlait. Des mots de remerciements. Des mots d'adieux. Ils avaient parcouru des milliers de miles ensemble. Mais le chemin qu'allait suivre la cavalière ne pouvait être suivit par son compagnon. Un repos bien mérité l'attendait maintenant. Toujours harnaché, le cheval parti seul en direction d'Imladris. La cœur d'Azruphel se serra mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre.

Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, Azruphel revint aux côtés des Nains. La discussion était vive. Il y avait ceux qui ne voulaient pas d'une femme au sein de la compagnie, ceux qui ne disaient rien et Thorin. Le Prince écoutait les revendications des plus virulents, comme Dwalin, Gloïn et Balin, mais il avait déjà accepté auprès de Gandalf le fait que la jeune humaine les accompagne.

De son côté, Azruphel s'équipa de son baluchon et observa devant elle, réfléchissant au chemin à suivre pour rejoindre la route qu'elle avait prévu de prendre.

**- Messieurs, nous ne devrions pas tarder**, dit-elle en se retournant vers la compagnie.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler, la regardant pour certain d'un œil mauvais.

**- La discussion est close**, déclara Thorin à l'intention de tous. **Reprenons la route.**

Azruphel remercia Thorin d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle prit dans ses bras un des sacs qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et se posta devant Gloïn, lui tendant la sacoche.

**- Et en plus, on doit lui porter vos affaires ?** Ronchonna le Nain à la barbe rousse en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**- Ce sont des provisions, Maître Nain**, répondit-elle d'un ton calme.

Une légère hésitation parut sur le visage du Nain, mais ses bras ne se décroisèrent pas.

**- De la viande…** lui dit-elle plus bas en se penchant vers lui.

Et elle laissa tomber le sac aux pieds de Gloïn, repartant aussitôt, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle savait pertinemment que le régime elfique qu'ils avaient suivi les derniers jours les avait laissés sur leur faim. Gloïn sa chargea immédiatement du premier sac ainsi que du deuxième au passage. Ces provisions étaient précieuses.

Azruphel prit la tête de l'expédition, Thorin derrière elle. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le silence.

§

Arrivée à l'orée d'une forêt de pin, la compagnie s'arrêta pour y passer la nuit. La présence des résineux facilita l'allumage du feu. Gloïn entreprit d'ouvrir un sac de provision sous l'œil attentif de Bombur. Des lapins et des oies sauvages remplissaient le sac. Les bêtes avaient été préalablement vidées de leurs boyaux, pour éviter une éventuelle contamination de la viande. Le Nain chargé de la préparation des repas, s'empara de plusieurs carcasses puis commença à les préparer.

Les membres de la compagnie s'organisaient dans le camp, préparant leur couchage, s'occupant du feu ou du repas, surveillant les alentours ou se détendant. Bref, chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Thorin observait Azruphel, qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe, assise sur une pierre plate. La jeune femme était réapparut dans sa vie, aussi soudainement que les fois précédentes. Elle avait de nouveau fait raviver en lui des émotions inavouables. Bien que sa présence le dérangeait quelque peu, Thorin était tout de même curieux de savoir comment elle allait se débrouiller pendant leur voyage. Mais étant donné qu'aucun contrat ne les liait, à la moindre erreur de sa part, elle devrait partir.

La délicieuse odeur du dîner commença à se répandre tout autour du foyer. Enfin un repas convenable !

Alors que les Nains se précipitaient sur la pitance, Bilbo, qui avait été discret pendant toute la journée, remarqua que leur guide était restée à l'écart. A la vitesse où la nourriture disparaissait, le Hobbit se servit une deuxième portion d'oie grillée et quitta le groupe pour rejoindre Azruphel.

**- Euh… Excusez-moi, ma Dame**, parla doucement le Hobbit en s'approchant de la guide.

**- Oh ! Monsieur Bilbo, c'est vous**, lui répondit-elle, surprise. **Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.**

**- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Vous… vous allez bien ? **Questionna-t-il en ayant remarqué son air absent.

Le Hobbit repéra qu'elle cachait l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains, derrière sa veste.

**- Je me suis dit que vous auriez surement faim**, lui dit-il en lui tendant une part de viande. **Je voyage avec ces Nains depuis un moment maintenant et je vous avoue que leurs bonnes manières sont à revoir, surtout concernant la nourriture**, murmura le Hobbit un ton plus bas pour ne pas être entendu par les concernés.

**- Oh ! Vraiment ? **Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

**- Ça je peux vous l'assurer. D'ailleurs je comprendrai que vous restiez à l'écart pendant les repas.**

**- Comment ça ? **répondit-elle en croquant la cuisse d'oie offerte par Bilbo. **Au contraire, j'apprécie la compagnie des Nains. Il faut juste connaitre leurs coutumes. **

Elle se leva et parti dans leur direction.

**- De plus ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la chaleur du feu**, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bilbo resta sur place et ne comprit pas comment la jeune femme pouvait apprécier leur compagnie.

Finalement Azruphel prit place autour du feu et savoura la nourriture préparée par Bombur, qu'elle remercia chaleureusement d'avoir cuisiné. Quelques Nains furent agacés par sa présence pendant le repas. Azruphel le remarqua mais les ignora. D'autres au contraire semblaient ravis. Surtout les plus jeunes. La seule présence féminine qu'ils connaissaient était leur mère et ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de côtoyer beaucoup de Naines. Celles-ci étaient rares. Même si Azruphel n'était pas de leur race, elle les intriguait. Sa façon de se déplacer, de parler et de manger, tout cela ne correspondaient à aucuns codes qui leur étaient familiers. Elle semblait tellement fragile à leurs yeux.

§

Après le repas chacun prit place non loin du foyer, pour dormir, nettoyer ses armes ou autre activité. Le premier tour de garde fut pris par Thorin, lui-même. Il prit place, dos à un arbre un peu excentré du groupe. Azruphel, quant à elle, avait repris sa place plus loin sur la petite pierre plate, le regard porté au loin. Thorin pouvait l'observer tout en surveillant les alentours.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant et toute la compagnie dormait à poings fermés.

Tous, sauf Thorin et Azruphel.

Aucun des deux n'avait bougé depuis la fin du diner. Thorin se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas rejoindre les autres pour se reposer. Il ressentait à nouveau cette indicible envie de la rejoindre, d'être à ses côtés. Cette même faiblesse qui le prenait à chacune de leur rencontre.

Depuis son arrivée, personne à part le Hobbit ne lui avait parlé et parmi les siens, il n'y avait que chez ses neveux qu'il avait perçu un semblant de sympathie.

Après un dernier regard vers le groupe pour s'assurer que tout le monde dormait, Thorin se décida enfin à se lever. Il n'alla pas directement en direction de la jeune femme, mais comme il ne perçu aucun mouvement de sa part, il finit par venir vers elle.

**- Vous devriez aller vous reposer**, déclara-t-il à l'intention de la guide, en regardant loin vers l'horizon. **Nous reprendrons la route tôt demain matin.**

**- Merci de vous souciez de mon sommeil, mais je me suis suffisamment reposer ces derniers jours**, lui répondit-elle en faisant allusion à sa convalescence.

Elle avait entendu le Prince Nain arriver jusqu'à elle et ne fut pas surprise par sa présence.

Azruphel ramena son regard vers Thorin. Il se tenait fièrement à quelques pas d'elle, les mains dans le dos.

**- D'ailleurs, comment vont vos blessures ? Vous ne semblez plus en souffrir**, questionna-t-il.

**- Ah, oui. Vous faites bien de m'en parler**, répondit-elle comme si elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose et que le Nain venait de lui rappeler.

Azruphel commença par déboutonner son manteau et continua à parler avec le Nain.

**- Mes blessures vont bien. Je n'ai plus à m'en soucier maintenant, et vous n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Je ne vous ralentirai pas à cause d'elles, n'ayez aucune crainte.**

Thorin se tourna vers Azruphel, la voyant se bagarrer avec les lacets de son corsage, puis il se retourna immédiatement quand il vit qu'elle l'enlevait ainsi que son haut. Il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise.

**- Mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? **lui demanda-t-il légèrement confus, dos à elle.

**- J'enlève juste mes bandages. Ils me gênent plus qu'autre chose, maintenant**. **Ne soyez pas aussi embarrassé. Je n'allais pas ôter tous mes vêtements, si c'est ce que vous craignez**, le rassura-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

Elle entendit le Nain marmonner dans sa barbe, ce qui lui provoqua un petit rire.

Azruphel ne put retenir un long soupir d'aise, une fois qu'elle eut défait la couche de bandage qui lui recouvrait le ventre. Sa peau était encore rouge et gonflée mais les plaies étaient refermées. Le lendemain il n'y paraitrait plus rien. Pas même une cicatrice. Même si elle maudissait Mandos pour l'avoir choisi et condamné à vivre ainsi, elle admettait qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir donné également ce don. Elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état serait son corps si toutes les blessures qu'elle avait subies avaient laissé des traces. Mais le fait de penser à cela la peinait également.

Cette fois ce fut un soupir de dépit que Thorin put entendre. Il osa se retourner. La jeune femme roulait soigneusement ses bandages, en vue d'une future réutilisation. Elle ne s'était pas encore revêtue entièrement et la vue était particulièrement agréable aux yeux du Prince. Le ciel était dégagé et la lumière de la lune éclairait suffisamment pour pouvoir voir sans avoir besoin de torche. La jeune femme se tenait droite. Elle portait ses cheveux légèrement ondulés, enroulés sur eux même, retombant en cascade devant son épaule droite. Son profil gauche était ainsi découvert à la vision du Nain. Sa chemise dévoilait la moitié de son épaule et sa nuque. Le regard du Prince se posa sur chaque parcelle de peau disponible. De ses doigts qui pliaient consciencieusement les morceaux de tissus, à son épaule, son cou, sa bouche… tout était méticuleusement observé.

Lorsqu'Azruphel eut finit sa tâche, elle prit conscience du regard de Thorin sur elle, sans avoir eu besoin de le voir. L'ambiance était des plus étranges car le Nain ne semblait pas vouloir détourner les yeux et Azruphel n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la fois la proie d'un prédateur et un objet de fascination. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Thorin le remarqua et sortit de sa contemplation.

**- Vous feriez mieux de vous couvrir**, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. **Et allez-vous reposer, c'est un ordre.**

Thorin repartit à sa place, qu'il regretta d'avoir quitté. Il rageait contre lui-même et contre l'humaine. Sa présence était pour lui une torture. D'un côté il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme son esprit avait envie et d'un autre il redoutait qu'à un moment, durant le voyage, cette envie prenne le dessus.

Au nom d'Aulë, pourquoi agissait-il comme un jeune Nain immature ? Surtout envers une humaine…

Il aperçut la jeune femme, qui s'était rhabillée plus chaudement, venir avec son baluchon près du feu et prendre place pour passer le reste de la nuit.

**- Par Durin, que ce voyage va être pénible**, pensa Thorin.

La nuit continua sans incident. Nori puis Gloïn avaient pris la suite des gardes.

* * *

**Ça vous a plus? ou pas?**

**Une review...?**

* * *

**Note :  
**

Mandos est l'un des Valar. Il est le gardien de la Maison des Morts où les esprits des elfes et des nains morts se retrouvent. Il est le juge des Valar. Presque omniscient et doté du don de prophétie.


	8. Ne pas se fier aux apparences

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Nouveau chapitre. Cette fois il va y avoir de la bataille! Et même un peu d'humour à la fin :-)

J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci à **Julindy, Miyi, Edenlight, peps et megane**. Merci pour vos reviews!** Je vous adore.**

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

_Thorin repartit à sa place, qu'il regretta d'avoir quitté. Il rageait contre lui-même et contre l'humaine. Sa présence était pour lui une torture. D'un côté il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme son esprit avait envie et d'un autre il redoutait qu'à un moment, durant le voyage, cette envie prenne le dessus. Au nom d'Aulë, pourquoi agissait-il comme un jeune Nain immature ? Surtout envers une humaine…_

_Il aperçut la jeune femme, qui s'était rhabillée plus chaudement, venir avec son baluchon près du feu et prendre place pour passer le reste de la nuit._

_**- Par Durin, que ce voyage va être pénible**__, pensa Thorin. _

_La nuit continua sans incident. Nori puis Gloïn avaient pris la suite des gardes._

* * *

Le voyage continua de la même manière durant la première semaine.

Les Nains de leur côté, Azruphel du sien et Bilbo entre les deux.

La compagnie avait parcouru le tiers du trajet entre Fondcombe et les Monts Brumeux. Ils traversaient une épaisse forêt. Azruphel était comme toujours en tête, talonnée par Thorin. Depuis le premier soir, ils n'avaient pas eu de réelle discussion, hormis des banalités. Mais la jeune femme avait à plusieurs reprises sentit le regard du Prince sur elle, ce qui avait créé entre eux une atmosphère ambigüe.

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans encombre jusque là. Mais un pressentiment envahit Azruphel. Discrètement elle observa les alentours. La forêt était moins dense à cet endroit et malgré ses yeux avisés, elle ne décela rien de suspect. Elle savait pourtant que ses pressentiments s'étaient toujours révélés exacts.

La guide ralenti le rythme de la marche et finalement s'écarta du chemin pour laisser passer Thorin.

**- Que faites-vous ? **lui demanda-t-il de son air tellement peu aimable.

**- Continuez à suivre le chemin. L'orée n'est plus très loin. Je vous rejoins… rapidement.**

Azruphel reparti en sens inverse, ne laissant pas le temps à Thorin de répliquer. Il ronchonna comme à son habitude et après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme qui avait remis son capuchon, il reprit la marche.

§

**- L'orée n'est plus très loin, qu'elle a dit**, ronchonna pour lui-même Thorin d'un ton ironique.

Une heure était passée et la fin de cette forêt se faisait toujours attendre. Il se demandait quand même ce que pouvait manigancer leur guide. Elle les avait plantés en plein milieu d'une forêt, sans aucunes explications.

Pendant ce temps, Azruphel qui était partit en sens inverse du groupe, avait repris un chemin parallèle à celui des Nains. Elle les suivait à distance, de façon discrète. Les arbres étaient progressivement redevenus plus nombreux et se dissimuler était plus aisé.

L'orée fut bientôt en vue. La compagnie accéléra le pas, pour pouvoir sortir au plus vite du bois. Et c'est dans un vacarme typiquement nanesque, qu'ils retrouvèrent la lumière du jour.

Azruphel s'était vu obligé de stopper sa route. Comme elle l'avait pressentit, des ennuis allaient arriver. Les Nains, tellement heureux de voir enfin le bout de cette forêt, étaient passés sans se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

En effet, des brigands avaient dû les entendre au loin et s'étaient dissimulé dans les fourrés. D'après ce que pouvait voir Azruphel, ils étaient une petite vingtaine. Les brigands étaient une véritable plaie pour la région. Ils ne manquaient pas d'audace et s'attaquaient à tous ceux qui croissaient leur route.

Les Nains s'arrêtèrent peu après leur sortie du bois et s'apprêtaient à faire une pause.

**- Mais qu'avons-nous là ?** s'exclama une voix puissante surgissant de la forêt.

Tous les Nains se retournèrent dans sa direction, armes aux poings. Devant eux, un Homme de grande taille armé et visiblement pas des plus amical. Le reste des hommes sortit les uns après les autres des fourrés et vinrent former un demi-cercle autour de la compagnie.

**- Des Nains ! Ha ! Vous êtes perdus, peut-être ? **Continua celui qui semblait être le chef.

**- En quoi cela vous regarde**, répondit Thorin, Orcrist et hache en mains.

**- Ca me regarde car vous êtes sur mon territoire**, répliqua l'homme

Azruphel s'était avancée et entendit la réplique du brigand. Elle soupira d'exaspération. C'était la réplique classique pour demander un droit de passage exorbitant. Toujours la même rengaine…

Bien sûr la discussion dégénéra et la tension monta rapidement entre les deux groupes. Ils allaient en venir aux mains d'un moment à un autre.

Alors que la tension était à son comble, un brigand tomba face contre terre, mort. Tout le monde, Nains et brigands, découvrirent le couteau planté dans son dos. Thorin fut le premier à apercevoir l'auteur de cet acte.

Azruphel était sorti de sa cachette. Elle s'était débarrassée de son manteau et de son baluchon. Elle attendait fièrement qu'on la remarque, avec un sourire de défit sur les lèvres.

Le sang des brigands ne fit d'un tour et dans un cri de rage ils se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme. Ce fut le signal de départ. Les Nains entrèrent immédiatement dans la bagarre.

Azruphel se débarrassa de ses deux premiers adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle échangea des coups avec un autre brigand pour finir par lui assener un coup de genou dans le ventre et profita qu'il tente de reprendre son souffle pour lui trancher la gorge. Elle passa aussitôt à son adversaire suivant qui connut le même sort que son compère.

Thorin combattait de son côté mais put constater la capacité de la jeune femme à se défendre. Ses gestes étaient fluides, sans superflu et ses attaques précises. Elle avait tué quatre hommes sans défaillir.

Le Prince Nain remarqua que ses neveux s'étaient approchés aux côtés de la jeune femme.

**- Mais quelle bande d'ignorants !** pensa Thorin.

Fili et Kili avaient eu la – pas si – bonne idée de venir protéger Azruphel. Les deux jeunes Nains n'avaient pas vu que l'humaine se débrouillait très bien toute seule et leur instinct les avait poussé à défendre la demoiselle. Mais leur action perturba Azruphel qui faillit se prendre la masse de son adversaire en pleine tête. A l'aide de jurons bien placés, elle les envoya balader, et reprit son combat. L'homme était puissant mais lent. Elle attendit qu'il attaque pour le prendre à revers et lui cisailla l'arrière des genoux. L'homme se retrouva à terre et sans perdre une seconde, Azru lui enfonça son épée dans le dos en plein cœur. Toute l'action se déroula sous les yeux de Fili et Kili qui étaient resté estomaqués devant la rage nullement retenue de leur guide.

D'ailleurs l'ensemble de la compagnie put observer l'action car c'était le dernier adversaire, les Nain s'étant occupé des autres brigands.

**- Par ma barbe** **!** s'exclama Dwalin.

**- Vous n'avez rien ?** demanda Thorin à Azruphel en s'approchant d'elle.

**- Non**, répondit-elle en ôtant son épée du corps sans vie du brigand. **Mais ça aurait être pire à cause de vos charmants neveux.**

Elle leur lança un regard noir.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris tous les deux ?** Questionna le Prince.

**- Bin… c'est une femme, donc…**, bredouilla Kili

**- Donc on est venu lui apporter notre aide. On voulait bien faire**, finit de répondre l'ainé.

**- Observez un peu la prochaine fois ! Vous auriez remarqué que l'humaine se débrouille très bien toute seule**, grommela Thorin.

Azruphel avait remis son épée dans son fourreau et partit récupérer son couteau dans le dos du premier tué.

**- Et vous !** Cria le Prince à l'attention d'Azruphel. **Où étiez-vous ? Vous disparaissez et peu de temps après on se fait attaquer. **

**- J'ai senti leur présence dans la forêt. J'ai décidé de m'éloigner pour mieux les observer**, dit-elle calmement.

**- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous prévenir ?**

**- Thorin, c'est bon**, intervenu Balin qui sentait que son Prince commençait à s'énerver. **Nous sommes tous sains et saufs.**

Thorin se tut, mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient servi d'appât, ce qui le faisait rager.

**- Au moins maintenant, on sait qu'elle sait se battre**, continua Balin.

Azruphel était parti récupérer son manteau et son baluchon qu'elle avait laissé dans un fourré. Elle revint ensuite près de la compagnie et sortit sa gourde pour se désaltérer avant de reprendre la route.

**- Dites-moi, vous savez drôlement bien vous défendre pour une… euh, une humaine**, se reprit Bofur.

**- Une femme, vous vouliez dire**, corrigea Azruphel avec un air taquin. **Je suis habituée aux remarques de ce genre. Je ne m'en soucie guère plus maintenant. **

**- Bin, disons que ce n'est pas courant de voir une femme dans votre genre.**

**- Où avez-vous appris à manier les armes ? **demanda Balin.

**- Oui, j'aimerai bien le savoir**, reprit Dwalin l'air soupçonneux.

Azruphel était plongé dans son baluchon pour y ranger sa gourde. Elle ne semblait pas forcément ravie de répondre à cette question. Finalement elle se releva et dit :

**- C'est mon époux qui m'a enseigné.**

Ce fut la seule explication qu'elle accepta de donner.

**- Reprenons la route maintenant, s'il vous plait, Messieurs**, déclara-t-elle à toute la troupe.

Thorin avait écouté sa réponse. Ainsi elle avait été mariée. N'ayant pas aperçu de bague à des doigts, mais ayant vu les alliances qui pendaient autour de son cou, il en avait déduit que son époux n'était plus de ce monde. Il compatissait à sa peine. Perdre l'être aimé, était une terrible épreuve. Cependant il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Est-ce que son histoire de vengeance avait un lien là-dedans ?

§

Le soir venu, ils installèrent le camp non loin d'une rivière. Comme à leur habitude, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Azruphel profita du cours d'eau pour se débarbouiller. Elle avait du sang sur les vêtements et sur sa peau. Ses habits attendraient pour être lavés. Elle enleva son manteau, son corset, son haut et ses bottes. L'eau était relativement fraîche mais après plusieurs jours de marches, ses pieds appréciaient.

Azruphel s'assit sur une pierre qui dépassait de la surface de l'eau et s'appliqua à ôter les éclaboussures de sang sur ses mains et son visage. Elle en profita pour se rafraichir la nuque. L'endroit était calme et le bruissement de l'eau apaisant. Elle pouvait entendre les Nains qui étaient resté au camp, à une cinquantaine de mètres, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

La jeune femme se détendait les pieds dans l'eau, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Des nains venaient sans doute pour prendre de l'eau ou se rafraîchir également. Elle ne se retourna donc pas, mais entendit des chuchotements, alors que les bruits de pas avaient cessé. Elle tourna donc la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Voyant qu'Azruphel les regardait, Fili et Kili arrêtèrent brusquement leurs chuchotements.

**- On ne voulait pas vous déranger, Mademoiselle Azruphel**, déclara Kili. **On reviendra plus tard.**

Il prit le bras de son frère pour retourner vers le camp.

**- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Messieurs**, répondit-elle. **La rivière est autant à vous qu'à moi.**

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se rapprochèrent de leur guide.

**- En fait, on était venu pour s'excuser**, reprit Fili.

**- Vous excusez de quoi ? **

Les jeunes Nains gardaient leur tête vers le sol. Azruphel était habillée assez légèrement et les deux frères n'osaient pas la regarder en face.

**- Pour vous avoir gêné tout à l'heure.**

**- Ha ! Pour ça. Non, je ne vous en veux pas. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, **formula Azruphel tout en sortant de l'eau.

Elle vint jusqu'aux Nains et posa ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun. A ce contact, ils relevèrent la tête. Azruphel se tenait devant eux et les regardait sérieusement.

**- Je me suis un peu emportée et je retire les propos que j'ai dits. Pardonnez-moi**, leur dit-elle en baissant la tête avec respect.

Elle releva la tête, enleva ses mains et afficha un immense sourire.

Il y eu un silence. Fili se disait que les femmes étaient vraiment surprenantes. Il y a quelques heures, elle lui avait jeté un regard glacial en l'insultant et maintenant elle était d'une grande gentillesse et lui offrait son plus beau sourire. Quelle contradiction !

Kili, quand à lui, se disait tout autre chose. Il était littéralement sous le charme. La légère chemise qu'elle portait était ouverte et dévoilait le haut de sa poitrine. L'imagination faisait son œuvre.

**- Suis-je pardonnée ?** demanda-t-elle en remarquant les jeunes Nains perdus dans leurs pensées.

**- Euh… oui. Oui, bien sûr !** Répondit Fili.

**- Bien ! J'en suis ravie. **

Elle alla se rhabiller.

**- C'était honorable de votre part, d'avoir voulu me prêter main forte**, leur dit-elle en remettant ses bottes.

**- Disons qu'à nos yeux vous sembliez si faible**, expliqua Kili

**- Comparé à un Nain**, précisa Fili.

Azruphel émit un petit rire. Elle se releva, mit son manteau et porta son épée à la main.

**- Allez, racontez-moi un peu votre vie dans les Montagnes Bleues**, demanda-t-elle chaleureusement pour faire clore le sujet. **Je suis curieuse et j'aime en savoir plus sur mes compagnons de route. **

Kili prit immédiatement la parole et tout en remontant vers le reste de la compagnie, il lui raconta fièrement ses aventures de jeune Nain.

§

Le repas fut servi peu de temps après leur retour. L'ambiance était plus cordiale. Azruphel avait réussi à prouver que malgré son apparence, elle était tout aussi capable qu'eux pour survivre dans les Terres Sauvages et se défendre. Kili ne la lâchait plus, continuant son récit.

Au milieu du repas, Bilbo commença à poser des questions à Azruphel. Car elle était avec eux depuis une semaine, mais ils ne savaient pas qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait.

**- Où êtes-vous née, Mademoiselle Azruphel ?** Questionna le Hobbit.

**- Je suis née dans la cité de Pelargir**, répondit-elle sans donner plus de détails.

**- C'est au Gondor, c'est cela ? **demanda Dori.

**- Oui, vous avez raison.**

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment à côté. Vous avez beaucoup voyagé**, continua Dori.

**- J'ai toujours voyagé. Je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.**

Azruphel n'aimait guère répondre à des questions sur son passé. Elle ne pouvait mentir donc elle contournait les questions la plus part du temps, mais là elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

**- Je vous ai entendu dire que c'est votre mari qui vous avez appris à vous battre. Comment peut-on apprendre à sa femme à manier une arme ? **se demanda Bilbo.

**- Mon époux était un soldat dans l'armée du Gondor. Avant de le rencontrer, je travaillais sur une barge. J'ai repris le travail de mon père. On transportait des denrées sur l'Anduin entre le delta et Osgiliath. Mon père m'a élevé seul après la mort de ma mère. J'ai grandit sur un bateau entourée d'hommes. De ce fait, je n'ai jamais suivi les règles qui dictent aux femmes de devoir rester au foyer, car je n'ai jamais connu cela. **

**- Ça aurait mieux valu**, grogna Dwalin.

Azruphel ne tint pas compte de son propos et un silence recouvrit le camp. Le bruit des cuillères dans les bols se fit entendre à nouveau.

Thorin avait écouté le court récit d'Azruphel et s'étonna de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas de famille noble. Pourtant tout dans ses gestes et manières prouvaient le contraire. Les simples gens ne dégagent pas une telle prestance, mais peut être que le fait de côtoyer les elfes l'avait changé.

La voix de Gloïn sortit Thorin de sa réflexion :

**- Ça y est je me souviens ! Votre visage me disait quelque chose mais impossible de m'en souvenir.**

Quelques Nains s'arrêtèrent de manger et attendaient avec curiosité la suite. Azruphel et Thorin, eux continuaient leur repas, mais ils auraient dû également s'arrêter. Gloïn reprit son histoire :

**- C'est vous que j'ai vu dans le lit de Thorin !**

Les deux concernés manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur nourriture. Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Azruphel sentit le regard pesant de chacun des hommes présents à côté d'elle. Le silence fit de nouveau son retour. Thorin ne répondait pas. Il avait fini par comprendre de quoi parlait Gloïn et voyant qu'Azruphel ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler, il la laissa se débrouiller.

**- Je… Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je m'en souviendrai si je m'étais fait surprendre dans le lit d'un Nain et…**

Elle se tut. Elle venait de se vendre elle-même. Elle avait dit « surprendre » ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle l'avait déjà été. L'ensemble des Nains dont Thorin, n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Elle avait… non, c'était impossible. Qui ?

Elle reprit son explication pour tenter de retrouver son honneur qui venait d'en prendre un coup :

**- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas le souvenir de ce que vous avancez, Maître Gloïn. **

**- Mais oui ! Je m'en souviens aussi**, déclara Oïn. **Thorin, ce n'est pas la jeune femme que tu as retrouvé blessée dans ta forge lorsque tu travaillais aux pieds des Montagnes Bleues.**

Tous se tournèrent vers Thorin. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et ce fut dans un soupir général que la tension descendu d'un cran.

**- Vous étiez inconsciente. C'est normal que vous ne vous en souveniez pas, mais Thorin était venu me demander mon aide pour vous soigner**, continua Oïn. **Mon frère et moi, nous nous trouvions dans le village ce jour-là.**

**- Vous auriez pu le dire avant. Cela m'aurait évité de m'expliquer**, répliqua Azruphel visiblement fâchée.

**- Et bien, Mademoiselle. Vous êtes des plus surprenantes**, poursuivit Balin avec un petit air malicieux. **Peut-on savoir qui s'était ?**

Et puis, zut ! Azruphel en avait marre de toutes ses questions, qui en plus devenaient gênantes. Elle quitta le groupe pour aller s'isoler. Quelle réputation allait-elle avoir maintenant ?

Elle put entendre les rires des Nains derrière elle. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une jeunette.

§

La nuit était tombée. Azruphel avait élu domicile dans les branches d'un arbre. Elle n'avait pas encore envie de rejoindre le camp et elle préférait attendre le petit matin pour y retourner.

Des bruits de pas éveillèrent son attention. C'était Thorin. Que voulait-il ? Elle l'observa et remarqua qu'il portait son épée. Elle l'avait laissé près du feu et était parti sans la prendre.

Thorin s'arrêta juste au-dessous d'elle.

**- Vous ne voulez pas descendre, s'il vous plait**, dit-il à son intention.

Il avait suivi ses traces et elles s'arrêtaient aux pieds de cet arbre.

Azruphel soupira. Elle avait envie d'être tranquille et seule.

C'est une jeune femme à la mine boudeuse qui retrouva la terre ferme. Le terrain était en pente et Thorin se trouvait en hauteur par rapport à elle. De ce fait, leur différence de taille s'était inversée.

Thorin s'amusa de la voir ainsi renfrognée.

**- Vous aimez vous donner en spectacle, à ce que j'ai pu voir**, lui dit-il amusé

**- Ha ! Ça va ! Ne continuez pas**, répliqua-t-elle.

Il émit un rire étouffé, ce qui eut l'effet de rendre la jeune femme encore plus grincheuse.

Thorin lui tendit son arme. Elle la prit sans un mot et la garda dans ses bras.

**- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous saviez pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait et vous m'avez laissé m'expliquer seule. Vous étiez concerné vous aussi.**

**- Et je crois que j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire**, répondit le Nain

Thorin se retourna et commença à marcher vers le camp. Elle resta au pied de son arbre.

**- Vous avez éveillé notre curiosité, Azruphel !** lui lança Thorin en continuant sa route.

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez aimé?**

**une review...?**


	9. Flashback : Rêve et Souvenir

_**Bonjour à Tous,**_

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend.

Finalement j'ai pas pu attendre vendredi prochain pour vous donner ce chapitre.

**_Chapitre "Rêve-Souvenir" : Tout ce qui est écrit en italique est le rêve d'Azru_**

Vous allez en savoir encore plus sur le passé d'Azru, mais comme à chaque fois **faites attention à chaque détails et dates**. C'est très important!

Certains de mes lecteurs ont déjà comprit qu'Azru était bien plus vieille qu'elle n'en paraissait. Vous aurez ici la confirmation.

* * *

Merci à **Miyi, megane, peps et Julindy** pour leur review.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

_**- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous saviez pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait et vous m'avez laissé m'expliquer seule. Vous étiez concerné vous aussi.**_

_**- Et je crois que j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire.**_

_Thorin se retourna et commença à marcher vers le camp. Elle resta au pied de son arbre._

_**- Vous avez éveillé notre curiosité, Azruphel !**__ lui lança Thorin en continuant sa route._

* * *

Azruphel remonta dans son arbre. Hors de questions qu'elle retourne au camp pour le moment. Elle ruminait énormément, mais finalement la fatigue de la journée eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.

Elle rêva. Elle était sur le Fleuve Anduin, sur le pont de sa barge…

_A 29 ans, Azruphel était devenue une femme respectée et estimée par tous les bateliers du Fleuve Anduin. A la mort de son père Ulbar, onze années plus tôt, elle avait repris son commerce comme il l'avait souhaité. Elle assurait donc les convois de vivres, marchandises et passagers entre le delta du fleuve jusqu'à la capital du Royaume, Osgiliath._

_Azruphel avait été élevée par son père dès ses 2 ans, depuis que sa mère était partie, emportée par une maladie. Son père, empli de chagrin par cette perte, n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner son unique fille. L'amour qu'il portait pour son enfant allait être mêlé à l'amour qu'il portait à son métier. Ils quittèrent la terre ferme pour s'installer sur la barge. _

_Ainsi grandit Azruphel. Fille du grand marin Ulbar, ancien commandant de l'un des neuf navires de la flotte d'Elendil et ses fils, quittant l'île de Nùmenor. Ulbar lui transmit son amour pour la mer et la navigation, mais il ne fut jamais clément. L'apprentissage du métier n'était pas des plus simples car le fleuve pouvait se montrer capricieux et le maniement de la barge délicat. L'embarcation d'Ulbar était de belle taille – 25 mètres de long sur 8 mètres de large – et pouvait transporter 80 tonneaux ainsi que le même volume en marchandise dans ses cales. Ulbar ne laissait passer aucune erreur à sa fille et malgré leurs échanges houleux, Azru savait que la fermeté de son père à son égard, n'était pas un mal. Au contraire, il lui permettait de s'endurcir pour pouvoir survivre en ces temps de malheur. _

_En cette année 3441 du Second Age, une guerre faisait rage depuis douze années. Les Royaumes du Gondor et de l'Arnor se battaient contre l'ennemi immuable de la Terre du Milieu. Sauron. Sa malfaisance avait déjà fait des milliers de victimes et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. _

_La navigation sur le fleuve était devenue risqué car des renforts ennemis venus du Sud parcouraient les rives de l'Anduin. Azruphel tenait à maintenir les liaisons fluviales. Le cheminement des vivres et matériels étaient vital pour l'armée. Les barges transportaient tout le nécessaire utile pour les hommes du front jusqu'à la capitale et le transport des denrées finissait par voie terrestre jusqu'aux camps. Même si le front était maintenant à plusieurs miles des frontières du Gondor, la mort était présente à l'intérieur de la cité. Les soldats blessés y étaient rapatriés. Des Hommes mais aussi des Elfes. La guerre qu'avait déclenchée Sauron ne concernait pas uniquement les Hommes du Roi Elendil, car la survie de la Terre du Milieu ne pouvait tenir dans les mains d'une seule race. Elendil et ses fils avaient toujours été fidèles aux Elfes, qui les avaient accueillis après leur arrivée sur les rives de la Terre du Milieu._

_Le Roi du Gondor, Isildur, avait été quérir l'aide de son père, en Arnor, lorsque l'armée de Sauron avait attaqué le Gondor pour la première fois, le Royaume des Hommes ne pouvant résister seul face à cet ennemi. C'est ainsi qu'Elendil obtint l'aide du Haut Roi des Noldor, Gil-galad. La Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes fut conclue. La puissante armée marcha sur le Mordor et gagna, bataille après bataille, du terrain sur l'ennemi, jusqu'à assiéger la forteresse de Barad-dûr. _

_Azruphel et ses compagnons naviguaient sur l'Anduin en direction d'Osgiliath, les cales remplies de fournitures diverses et variées. Ils avaient quitté Pelargir et étaient à mi-chemin de leur trajet. Ils ignoraient tous que depuis trois jours, l'ennemi avait été vaincu. La remontée du fleuve prenait plus de temps à cause des puissants courants qu'il fallait braver. Mais le temps de cette matinée était clément et le tronçon du fleuve calme. Azruphel et ses hommes profitaient de ce répit pour se reposer quelque peu, avant les prochains méandres qui demanderaient toute leur attention. Ils entreraient progressivement dans une partie du fleuve où le pilotage nécessitait une certaine dextérité. _

_Les attaques répétées des renforts ennemis à leur encontre, les avaient obligés à maintenir une vigilance constante. Mais les attaques avaient toujours eu lieu depuis le Sud, et ils ne s'attendaient pas à en subir depuis le Nord. Ils ne virent donc pas arriver la troupe d'ennemis qui fuyaient le Mordor suite à la défaite de leur Maître, Sauron. _

_Une centaine d'Homme du Sud, alliés de l'ennemi vaincu, détalaient des champs de bataille, essayant de rejoindre leur contrée sains et saufs. Leur attention se porta sur le fleuve. Un bateau était l'occasion rêvée pour fuir plus rapidement. _

_Sur la barge, l'homme chargeait de la surveillance, prit conscience du danger imminent lorsqu'il aperçut – trop tard – la troupe ennemie fondre sur eux. Les cris et le bruissement de leur armure l'ayant averti, le vigile les signala immédiatement à ses compagnons. Ils avaient déjà défendu leur barge à plusieurs reprises contre des éléments isolés mais jamais contre une troupe entière. La peur les saisit les uns après les autres. La barge ne nécessitait qu'un équipage réduit et ce jour-là ils n'étaient que huit. _

_Azruphel et ses compagnons avaient l'avantage d'être sur l'eau, loin de la rive, mais cela n'allait pas peser lourd dans la balance, lorsque le combat s'engagerait. Car avec son sureffectif, l'ennemi arrivera, sans grosse perte, à mettre la main sur le bateau. Equipés d'arcs et de flèches, les bateliers se tournèrent vers l'ennemi qui leur faisait face sur la berge. Un membre de l'équipage avait la charge de tenir la barre pour garder la bonne direction de la barge. _

_Les deux groupes se fixaient silencieusement. Azruphel, à qui son père avait appris le maniement des armes, sentait que son heure était proche. Son arc tremblait. Elle était parfaitement réaliste sur les événements qui allaient se produire. Ses compagnons également, mais aucun d'entre eux ne baisserait les armes devant l'ennemi. _

_La barge cheminait toujours sur le fleuve et plus elle avançait, plus ils se rapprochaient du moment fatidique. _

_Le signal fut donné par le chef ennemi. Il donna le départ à ses hommes. Une partie d'entre eux plongèrent dans le fleuve, tandis que les archers harcelaient de leurs flèches l'équipage de la barge. _

_De leur côté sur l'embarcation, les bateliers tentaient de toucher les nageurs mais les traits ennemis eurent raison d'eux, très rapidement. La peur avait assaillit la jeune femme. Elle se cachait derrière les protections de bois qu'offrait la rambarde de la barge. Les flèches pleuvaient autour d'elle. Ses compagnons tombèrent les uns après les autres. Elle-même fut touchée à la jambe, mais l'adrénaline la submergeait et ce n'est que lorsque la pluie mortelle cessa qu'elle remarqua sa blessure. Elle haletait. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Se retournant vers le pont, Azruphel vit ses compagnons. Morts ou agonisants. Transpercés de plusieurs traits._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient, étaient des amis de son père pour la plupart et des navigateurs hors pair. Azruphel avait grandis avec eux sur cette barge et après la mort d'Ulbar, ils l'avaient soutenu moralement et continuaient à veiller sur elle._

_Un bruit d'eau sortit la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Des nageurs atteignaient le bateau. L'envie de vivre se fit plus forte et força Azruphel à reprendre ses esprits. Si elle restait où elle était, l'ennemi la tuerait dès qu'il la verrait. Peut-être même qu'ils s'amuseraient un peu avec elle avant de… Non ! Azruphel ne le permettrait pas. Elle rampa vers la poupe, mais sa jambe blessée l'empêchait de se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait. _

_Des pas lourds résonnèrent sur le pont de la barge. Ils étaient là. Azruphel s'immobilisa immédiatement, puis se retourna lentement. Très lentement elle tourna sa tête en direction des bruits. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle les vit. Des hommes vêtus de noir, armés et aux visages terrifiants, débarquaient les uns après les autres sur le pont. Azruphel déglutit avec difficulté. Il lui restait cinq mètres à parcourir jusqu'à la poupe, mais la peur la paralysait. _

_Une dizaine d'hommes étaient présents sur la barge, vérifiant les cadavres et commençant à fouiller un peu partout. _

_Azruphel se parlait intérieurement : _

_**« Lève-toi ! Cours ! Dépêche-toi ! »**_

_Mais son corps ne répondait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque l'un des hommes l'aperçu enfin, que la jeune femme retrouva l'usage de son corps. Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle pouvait et couru vers l'arrière du navire sans se retourner._

_Elle put sentir du bout de ses doigts le bois de la rambarde et se voyait déjà sortant par-dessus pour plonger dans le fleuve, mais sa fuite fut brutalement arrêtée. _

_Une main l'avait saisi par les cheveux, brisant en même temps son rêve d'évasion._

_Elle fut violemment projetée en arrière. Rien n'avait préparé Arzuphel à ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle avait été élevée sur cette barge par son père, baignait dans l'ambiance masculine qui y régnait. Les bagarres et les accidents de boissons, elle connaissait. Mais ce qui se passa par la suite, n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait connu. _

_Son agresseur la maintenait toujours par ses cheveux châtains. Il la traina littéralement jusqu'au milieu du pont où il la relâcha parmi les autres hommes. Azru était terrifiée. On pouvait lire sur leur visage toutes les mauvaises intentions du monde. Un petit groupe de quatre semblait intéressé par la jeune femme, tandis que les autres reprirent leur inspection du navire. Un homme s'approcha d'elle, lui parlant dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Il sortit un couteau le pointant vers Azruphel. Il s'avança lentement, comme on s'approche d'un animal sauvage pour ne pas l'effrayer. Les trois autres hommes regardaient avec un sourire malsain._

_Malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, Azru avait toujours en elle son instinct de survie. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la rambarde. Immobilisée. L'homme s'avançait toujours. Elle paniquait. Elle devait trouver une solution, mais son assaillant était armé et elle non. L'homme tendit sa main libre vers elle et à peine eu-t-il touché sa jambe, que les réflexes d'Azru se mirent en action. _

_D'un coup de pied, elle lui cassa le nez, lui faisant lâcher sa jambe. Puis toujours avec sa jambe valide, elle donna un coup dans la main armée pour essayer de lui faire lâcher le couteau. Mais l'homme ne la lâcha pas, et revint à la charge contre la jeune femme. Elle sentit ses mains la saisir mais elle se débattait tant bien que mal, avec ses pieds, ses poings, ses ongles, ses dents. Après quelque instant de vaine lutte, Azru s'arrêta net. Une sensation de métal froid le long de sa gorge la stoppa. _

_L'homme au nez ensanglanté empoigna une nouvelle fois Azru par les cheveux, et il approcha son visage du sien pour lui parler droit dans les yeux. Azru ferma les yeux mais elle pouvait sentir son haleine fétide. La lame la menaçait toujours et elle s'apprêtait à rendre son dernier souffle, mais non. Elle fut de nouveau projetée au milieu du pont à plat ventre. Elle entreprit de se relever mais un poids la força à rester à terre. L'homme avait posé son pied sur son dos au milieu des omoplates et pressait fortement. Azru senti l'air lui manquait, tandis que l'homme appuyait encore plus fort, lui arrachant des cris de douleur. _

_Sa vision se troubla. Elle sentit ses forces qui la quitter. Puis la pression cessa, la laissant immobile sur le sol en bois. L'esprit d'Azru était ailleurs, loin, là où la souffrance n'existe plus. Elle savait ses yeux ouverts mais elle était plongée dans le noir. Aucuns sons ne venaient jusqu'à elle, hormis un bourdonnement sourd. _

_La jeune femme ne sentit pas qu'on l'avait remise sur le dos. Elle ne réagissait plus. L'homme au-dessus d'elle, essuya le sang qui perlait de son nez. C'était un guerrier, il avait connu pire, mais s'être fait ainsi blessé par une femme, avait atteint son égo. Il allait lui faire payer cher son audace. Voyant sa prisonnière hors d'état de répliquer, il s'assit sur elle, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de trop gesticuler, puis commença à poser ses mains sur son corps. Malgré ses vêtements d'homme, les formes de la jeune femme étaient visibles et sous ses doigts il pouvait sentir son corps ferme et bien proportionné. _

_Progressivement Azruphel retrouvait ses esprits. Elle reprit pleinement conscience de la situation lorsque d'un geste violent, les boutons de sa veste volèrent. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et vit l'homme qu'elle avait amoché au-dessus d'elle, entrain de lui arracher ses vêtements. Avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, elle se défendit, mais l'homme pesait lourd et il savait comment maintenir un ennemi à terre. Elle réussit néanmoins à lui casser une seconde fois le nez. L'homme vit rouge et sans hésiter une seconde, il lui asséna un coup au visage. Le choc fut violent. Azru ne perdit pas connaissance mais fut assommée._

_L'homme se releva car Azru ne sentait plus son poids sur elle. Elle entendit des voix tout autour d'elle. Osant ouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua que la barge avait été rapprochée de la rive et que de nouveaux guerriers étaient montés à bord. Azru entendit également le bruit d'objets que l'on jette à l'eau. En observant bien, elle vit que des guerriers se chargeaient de faire passer par-dessus bord le corps de ses compagnons. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes._

_Soudain, Azruphel sentit une main la saisir à la gorge et la soulever du sol. Bientôt ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol._

_Son tortionnaire était le même homme, mais cette fois il ne semblait plus vouloir s'amuser avec elle. Son regard était rempli de haine. A nouveau, l'air lui manqua. Elle s'accrocha à la main qui enserrait son cou, essayant de se dégager mais en vain. Le regard d'Azru se porta vers le ciel. Le soleil était encore haut et de rares nuages blancs parsemaient la voute. La vie l'abandonnait… elle ferma les yeux._

_**Non ! **_

_Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Azruphel se rappela la flèche encore plantée dans sa cuisse. Elle était à sa portée. Azru enleva une de ses mains de son étau mortel et d'un geste rapide, elle arracha le trait. La douleur fut vive mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'en soucier car elle planta aussitôt la pointe dans le bras de son adversaire._

_L'étreinte s'arrêta immédiatement et elle retomba sur le sol. Son instinct de survie se remit instantanément en marche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fila tout droit vers sa seule issue de secours. Le fleuve._

_Tout se passa très rapidement. Les hommes présents ne semblaient pas réagir. Pour eux, elle était déjà morte. Son sort ne faisait aucun doute. _

_Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre derrière elle, lui donnant encore plus de force pour fuir. _

_Trois mètres. Elle trébucha mais se releva._

_Deux mètres. __**Cours**__ !_

_Un mètre. Presque_

_Ses mains se posèrent sur la rambarde. Elle enjamba la rambarde. Enfin libre… ou pratiquement._

_Une douleur la saisit dans le dos. Elle ne comprit pas. A cheval sur le garde-corps, elle s'était arrêtée. Un malaise l'envahit. Se retournant vers le pont, elle vit un sourire de fierté sur le visage de l'homme. Un gout métallique monta dans sa bouche. Le gout du sang. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres. Rouge._

_Elle y était presque, mais au moins maintenant elle était libre._

_Doucement son corps glissa dans l'eau sombre du fleuve…_

Le choc de son corps contre la surface du sol la sortit de son rêve. Azruphel avait glissé de sa branche en même temps qu'elle tombait à l'eau dans son rêve. Le réveil fut violent. Elle se tint la tête pendant un moment avant de retrouver entièrement ses esprits.

Elle avait fait ce rêve de très nombreuses fois. Le dernier souvenir de sa « première vie », comme elle l'appelait. A chaque fois, la douleur de cette blessure se réveillait. C'est d'ailleurs la seule blessure qui lui avait laissé une trace indélébile dans le dos.

Azruphel avait mis du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait survécu ce jour-là.

Ce jour qui fut le premier d'une longue série…

Azruphel serra fort dans sa main les deux bagues qui pendaient autour de son cou. La peine et la tristesse l'envahissaient. Puis progressivement la colère fit place. Comme à chaque fois, elle maudit les Valar et plus particulièrement Mandos. Malgré ses provocations envers les Dieux, aucune réaction de leur part n'était visible. Elle se calma, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien. Elle devra continuer à porter son fardeau.

Azruphel ouvrit sa main et observa les bijoux.

**- Tu me manques tant**, dit-elle tout bas, les yeux humides.

Finalement elle reprit la direction du camp, pour y finir sa nuit.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé?**

**une review...?**

**La suite du rêve dans un prochain chapitre mais pas tout de suite.**

* * *

**Note :**

Alors pour ceux qui sont nuls en calcul, voici l'âge exact d'Azru lors de la quête d'Erebor :

Elle a 29 ans en 3441 du Second Age

La quête d'Erebor a lieu en 2941 du Troisième Age

Donc 29 + 2941 = 2970 ans

Pour info, vous auriez pu le savoir en ne lisant que le prologue!

Mais bien-sûr les Nains ne le savent pas. Ils croient juste qu'elle a une centaine d'année. Et les seuls humains qui puissent vivre aussi longtemps sont les Dunedains du Nord. Donc pour les Nains, elle est une descendante de l'ancien peuple venu de Numénor et doté d'une longue vie. Ce qui dans un sens est vrai, grâce au père d'Azru. Mais la vérité est cachée...


	10. Monts Brumeux et Ville des Gobelins

**Bonjour à tous,**

Nouveau chapitre :** Monts Brumeux et Ville des Gobelins**

J'ai essayé de décrire différemment ce passage, pour ne pas que vous ayez une impression de re-re-relu. L'histoire est la même car je ne veux pas que l'ajout d'Azru la change trop.

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Merci à **Julindy, Vanariane, ********megane, **Miyi, Edenlight et peps. Encore merci pour vos reviews!**  
**

Pour celles d'entre vous qui avaient apprécié les chapitres flashbacks, le prochain chapitre sur le passé d'Azru sera le chapitre 11. Vous y découvrirez qui était son époux.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils. Allez lire sa fic : Thorïn & Cie - La Quête - Tome 1, elle est de nouveau In-progress.

* * *

_Azruphel serra fort dans sa main les deux bagues qui pendaient autour de son cou. La peine et la tristesse l'envahissaient. Puis progressivement la colère fit place. Comme à chaque fois, elle maudit les Valar et plus particulièrement Mandos. Malgré ses provocations envers les Dieux, aucune réaction de leur part n'était visible. Elle se calma, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien. Elle devra continuer à porter son fardeau._

_Azruphel ouvrit sa main et observa les bijoux._

_**- Tu me manques tant**__, dit-elle tout bas, les yeux humides._

_Finalement elle reprit la direction du camp, pour y finir sa nuit._

* * *

Azruphel ne parvint pas à se rendormir et après avoir cherché le sommeil qui ne venait plus, elle décida de remplacer le Nain qui était en charge du tour de garde.

Elle passa donc le reste de la nuit éveillée, gardant un œil et une oreille attentifs aux alentours. Mais son esprit se perdait dans ses souvenirs : son époux, sa vie au Gondor, sa fuite du Gondor, ses séjours parmi les elfes, les batailles auxquelles elle prit part, sa solitude, son ennui…

Au petit matin, Azruphel avait oublié les désagréments de la veille, mais le comportement des Nains le lui rappela rapidement. Finalement, elle décida de prendre cela un peu plus légèrement et s'en amusa même. De fait, sa relation avec les autres membres de la compagnie s'en trouva améliorée. La plus part des Nains prenait plaisir à venir converser avec elle.

§

Le reste du voyage se passa dans une ambiance plus conviviale. Après deux nouvelles semaines, ils arrivèrent aux pieds des Monts Brumeux. Un passage bien plus dangereux que la traversée des Terres Sauvages. Ces montagnes se dressaient comme une muraille entre eux et leur destination. Ils ne pouvaient les contourner, à moins de perdre un temps précieux. Temps qu'ils n'avaient pas le loisir de gaspiller.

Azruphel prévoyait vingt jours pour arriver aux versant Est. Bien sûr c'était vingt jours sans qu'il y ait d'encombre.

Elle regardait les hauts sommets avec méfiance. Elle avait traversé maintes et maintes fois cette chaîne montagneuse, et elle savait que c'était à chaque fois risqué. Avalanches, éboulements, forces terrifiantes qui se déchaînaient et contre qui même le plus puissant des Hommes devait se soumettre. Sans parler des créatures infectes qui y résidaient.

Le mauvais temps, la restriction des vivres et la difficulté à suivre le semblant de chemin avaient rapidement eu raison de la bonne humeur de la compagnie.

Cela faisait huit jours qu'ils marchaient de cols en cols, le long de falaises abruptes, traversant des torrents glacials et bravant orages et tempêtes. Mais en ce jour, ils étaient montés bien haut dans les hauteurs des Monts et ce fut la neige qui les accueillit. Des bourrasques glacées les gelaient jusqu'aux os. La fatigue n'aidant pas leur avancée, la compagnie dû chercher un abri pour se protéger. Mais trouver un refuge à cette altitude se révéla laborieux.

Un petit renfoncement dans la roche leur offrit un abri sommaire contre le vent mais ils ne pouvaient pas tous y tenir. Thorin fit envoyer ses deux neveux plus en avant. Ils étaient plus jeunes et leur endurance leur permettrait de braver les éléments pour chercher un meilleur endroit.

Fili et Kili revinrent assez rapidement, au grand soulagement de tous.

**- Nous avons trouvé une caverne**, s'exclama Kili

**- Elle n'est pas très loin**, continua Fili

La compagnie reprit sa marche. En effet, une grotte suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout le monde, s'offrit à eux.

Dwalin rentra en premier. Il inspecta les lieux. La grotte n'était pas très profonde et ne donnait sur aucune issue. L'inspection était nécessaire car de tel lieu étaient des refuges recherchés par les voyageurs comme eux, mais aussi par des animaux sauvages ou des créatures moins recommandables. Dwalin revint et donna son feu vert pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Le sol y était sec. Le vent et la neige ne pouvaient y rentrer et ainsi tout le monde était à l'abri.

Chacun prit place dans ce refuge naturel. Thorin, en tant que Prince bourru mais respectant inconsciemment le protocole, laissa passer Azruphel devant lui et entra à son tour, fermant la marche.

La jeune femme n'eut le temps de faire que deux pas à l'intérieur, qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol, se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de faiblesse jusque-là. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que cet événement fut interprété par l'ensemble de la compagnie. Thorin tenta de la relever.

Son comportement avait un gout de déjà vu pour le Prince Nain. Il la força à le regarder, lui enlevant ses mains de sa tête, mais elle gardait les yeux fermement clos, comme si une immense douleur la parcourait.

**- Azruphel ! Regardez-moi !** lui cria Thorin en tenant son visage près du sien. **Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

Son corps qui était tétanisé, se détendit brusquement, comme si la crise était passée. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Thorin avait déjà vu ce regard. C'était à Fondcombe avec Gandalf, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé après 103 années. Ce même regard, pupilles dilatées et ce visage si sérieux. Une autre personne faisait face au Prince.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la grotte.

Thorin avait gardé la même position, son visage à vingt centimètres de celui de la guide, hypnotisé. Elle ne parla pas dans la langue inconnue, ainsi que Thorin aurait pensé qu'elle ferait comme la dernière fois. Non, ses yeux redevinrent normaux. La véritable Azruphel était de retour.

Elle prit conscience de la proximité du Nain et tourna aussitôt la tête, faisant lâcher le contact des mains du Prince de sa peau. Azruphel jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la compagnie qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

**- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas**, leur dit-elle en se frottant le visage.

**- Que vous est-il arrivé ?** demanda Balin visiblement inquiet.

**- Ce n'est rien. Cela m'arrive de temps à autre, **répondit-elle dans un geste négligeant de la main, pour tenter de les rassurer.

**- Vous devez être épuisée**, déclara Oïn en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Azruphel ne put répliquer car le guérisseur était déjà en train de lui regarder le blanc des yeux, de prendre son pouls, de tâter sa gorge et ses bras, bref, de l'ausculter. Elle se laissa faire, au moins pour les rassurer sur son état, car elle savait bien qu'elle allait très bien. La fatigue était finalement une bonne excuse et elle n'aurait pas à fournir une explication sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps, les Nains et le Hobbit se répartirent dans les quatre coins de la grotte.

L'auscultation d'Oïn ne prit pas beaucoup de temps et il confirma que la fatigue avait dû lui donner ce malaise. Elle eut le droit de se voir donner l'ordre de se reposer et de se tenir au chaud. Facile à dire lorsque l'on était dans leur condition.

Thorin était resté à ses côtés. Il remercia Oïn d'un signe de la tête, puis fixa la jeune femme. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais cette fois elle osa le soutenir. Ce qui dégageait de Thorin n'était pas des sentiments de reproche, mais plutôt d'interrogation, de suspicion et en même de temps d'inquiétude.

**- Vous avez agi de la même façon que chez les elfes, lorsque le Magicien et moi-même sommes venus vous rendre visite dans votre chambre**, lui dit Thorin d'un ton assez bas pour que seule la jeune femme puisse entendre.

**- Je sais très bien ce qu'il m'est arrivé, Maître Nain**, lui répondit-elle. **Mais je ne peux vous l'expliquer.**

**- Très bien ! Gardez vos secrets**, se renfrogna le Prince, **mais s'il s'avère que cela nous ralentisse et que vous ne puissiez me fournir une bonne raison, nous nous passerons de vos services.**

Thorin se releva et laissa la jeune femme seule. Azruphel ne tenu pas compte de la dernière phrase de Thorin car elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle irait avec eux jusqu'au bout.

Dans son coin, Kili avait entendu les recommandations du guérisseur et il se précipita vers Azruphel dès que son oncle fut parti. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever, mais le jeune Nain la stoppa :

**- Azruphel, vous devriez vous ménager un peu. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on vous perde en route. Alors vous allez suivre les conseils d'Oïn et vous reposer, j'y tiens.**

Azruphel regarda Kili avec des yeux ronds. Bon sang ! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi à donner des ordres. Elle était une grande fille et savait ce qui était bon pour elle.

**- Je vous ai préparé un coin pour vous reposer cette nuit**, continua-t-il

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le jeune Nain la soulevait du sol. Elle se retrouva dans ces bras et traversa ainsi la largeur de la grotte pour se faire délicatement déposer sur une natte. Kili l'avait préparé pour lui mais il préféra savoir la jeune femme confortablement installée pour la nuit, de sorte qu'elle se repose et puisse continuer la route en forme le lendemain.

**- Tenez. Prenez aussi ma couverture**, lui dit-il en la couvrant avec.

Azruphel se retrouva emmailloté comme un bébé. Elle ne put que remercier le jeune Nain, devant un tel élan de gentillesse. Elle avait déjà remarqué que Kili était attentionné à son égard mais à ce point, s'en était touchant.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et afficha un immense sourire.

**- Mais vous n'allez pas dormir comme ça. Vous allez avoir froid**, remarqua la jeune femme.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui**, lui répondit Fili qui se trouvait à sa gauche. **Nous sommes habitués aux rudes conditions et il préfère vous savoir au chaud. Il tient à vous**, lui murmura l'ainé.

**- Oh**, souffla Azruphel d'un air touché.

Ainsi emmitouflée, elle observait le reste de la compagnie. En voyant que les Nains se préparaient à allumer un feu, elle les informa qu'ils allaient devoir s'en passer pour cette nuit.

**- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?** demanda Gloïn

**- Faites-moi confiance. Il est inutile d'indiquer encore plus notre présence dans ces Montagnes. Vous n'ignorez pas quelles créatures repoussantes vivent dans ces régions. La nuit nous sommes plus vulnérables. Alors je vous conseille de vous faire discrets à partir de maintenant et… gardez vos armes à portée de mains**, leur annonça-t-elle.

Les Nains semblaient perplexes, et il fallut l'intervention de Thorin pour que les conseils de leur guide soient suivis.

**- Vous êtes sûre qu'il faille prendre de telles précautions**, lui demanda Fili toujours à côté d'elle.

**- J'ai traversé ces Monts plusieurs fois, donc oui je sais que ce que je vous dis est justifié.**

**- Mais vous avez réussi à les traverser sans encombres**, continua Kili.

**- Oui, mais j'étais seule… et discrète. **

Azruphel s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour se reposer.

**- Dormez mais rester vigilant. Ces Montagnes ne sont pas sûres, et encore moins en cet endroit**, dit-elle au jeune Nain en gardant les yeux clos.

Finalement, le calme se fit dans la caverne et peu à peu les Nains s'assoupirent. Azruphel, de son côté, semblait dormir mais elle repensa à son malaise.

Un malaise, qui n'était pas un malaise de fatigue, comme le croyait les membres de la compagnie, hormis Thorin qui se doutait de quelque chose.

Non, c'était ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsque des visions venaient à elle, sans qu'elle le demande. Ses visions pouvaient être contrôlées mais certaines lui apparaissent brusquement. Pour l'influencer ou pour la guider, Azruphel s'en moquer car pour elle, ces visions n'étaient que du poison. Car quoi qu'elle décide de faire, cela se réalisera.

Par le passé, elle avait essayé de changer le cours des choses. Mais à chaque fois ses visions prenaient en compte ses propres actions. Alors à quoi bon savoir ce qu'il va se passer puis que tout est joué d'avance.

C'était également pour cela qu'elle en avait voulu à Gandalf, lorsqu'il lui avait soutiré des informations. Le magicien savait que l'esprit de la jeune femme était influençable à certain moment, et avait profité de sa faiblesse pour connaitre le futur. Mais lorsque c'était l'inconscient d'Azruphel qui communiquait les visions, elles l'étaient sous forme de prophéties, d'énigmes à déchiffrer, car non interprétées.

Cette fois, Azruphel avait vu une série d'événements. Elle avait vu un trou béant s'ouvrir sous eux, une chute, des Gobelins, des Nains prisonniers, un éclair de lumière et une fuite. Quand cela allait se dérouler ? Elle ne le savait pas, donc il fallait être vigilent. Mais le poids de la fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.

§

**- Levez-vous ! Debout !**

Ce fut les cris de Thorin qui réveillèrent tout le monde.

Malgré le réveil brutal, Azruphel comprit que le moment était arrivé. Elle savait que le sol allait se dérober sous leurs pieds. Elle savait également qu'elle ne devrait pas tomber avec eux.

Dans un réflexe, la jeune femme bondit sur un éperon rocheux collé à la paroi, juste à l'instant où ses compagnons tombaient les uns après les autres dans le vide. Ils ne pouvaient savoir que le sol allait s'ouvrir, donc aucun ne put y échapper.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Azruphel se retrouva seule. Le sol avait retrouvé son apparence normale et avec précaution elle osa poser un pied dessus, puis le deuxième. Le sol était de nouveau stable et elle put marcher dessus.

Heureusement, elle était toujours armée car Kili avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas la désarmer avant de l'envelopper dans sa couverture.

Azruphel réfléchit. Repensant à sa vision.

La chute : ok

Les Gobelins et les Nains prisonniers : se déroulaient au même moment.

Ensuite, l'éclair de lumière : elle en déduisit de la magie. Magicien. Gandalf.

Gandalf !

Le magicien devait rejoindre la compagnie dans les Montagnes, donc il était en route. Azruphel réfléchit à nouveau. Un passage vers la ville des Gobelins. Elle en avait déjà découvert, il y a longtemps de ça, mais où. Elle chercha, chercha.

Oui ! Il y en avait un en contrebas d'une falaise qu'ils avaient longé plus tôt, avant d'arriver dans cette caverne.

Azruphel ne perdit pas une seconde plus et sortit de la grotte en courant.

Le vent, la neige et la nuit étaient toujours présents, mais cela n'empêcha pas Azruphel de cavaler le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Elle reprit le même chemin qu'à l'aller mais en sens inverse. Elle prit beaucoup moins de temps pour le parcourir, mais il fallait savoir qu'Azruphel ne prenait aucune précaution. La peur de la chute lui importait peu, car le temps lui était compté.

Essoufflée, elle arriva au niveau de la falaise. 500 mètres plus bas, une grotte conduisait à l'intérieur de la montagne. Le premier tiers était particulièrement escarpé, mais la suite était en pente. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que descendre la paroi avec ses mains. Le froid et la neige rendaient la descente délicate car Azruphel ne sentait pratiquement plus l'extrémité de ses doigts. Les bourrasques neigeuses lui cinglaient le visage et les prises étaient difficiles à remarquer. Finalement alors qu'il lui restait 10 mètres à descendre, Azruphel se laissa tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Elle tomba sur un sol neigeux, ce qui lui permit de glisser jusqu'au bas.

Il ne lui resta plus qu'à atteindre l'entrée de la grotte qui était tout près d'elle. Elle sorti son épée de son fourreau et entra à l'intérieur avec précautions.

L'endroit était sombre et Azruphel dut se servir de la paroi pour se guider dans le noir. Mais bientôt une lumière fut visible. Elle approcha en silence, mais plus elle s'approchait plus elle avait une sensation bizarre. Normalement l'endroit était surveillé, mais pas un bruit ne vint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Elle déboucha dans une salle. Vide. Ou plutôt pleine de cadavres. Visiblement tués il y a peu de temps. Elle observa un cadavre de Gobelin de plus près. La blessure était typique. Elle se releva et courut tout droit. Elle ne craignait plus d'être attaquée, car elle savait maintenant qu'un magicien était passé avant elle. Gandalf. Elle devait le retrouver.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin. Il menait à l'immense caverne au cœur de la montagne. La ville des Gobelins. Un lieu particulièrement nauséabond et répugnant. Une ville faite de bric et de broc. Où les constructions brinquebalantes tenaient debout de manière précaire.

Azruphel commença à entendre des bruits. Des cris de Gobelins, mais pas des cris de douleurs plutôt des cris de joie. Elle arriva sur une passerelle en bois et alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa route, elle fut stoppée.

Dans un geste de défense, elle voulut se servir de son épée mais arrêta son action.

**- Gandalf ?** s'exclama Azruphel

**- Mon amie, je suis heureux de vous revoir**, répondit celui qui l'avait arrêtée.

C'était bel et bien le Magicien Gris. Azruphel était soulagée.

**- Gandalf, vous arrivez au bon moment. Mais d'ailleurs comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Comment avez-vous su qu'il fallait que vous soyez là ?** Questionna Azruphel en reprenant son souffle.

**- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?** Demanda Gandalf. **C'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit. **

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe.

- **C'était il y a bien longtemps. Vous m'aviez fait une série de prédiction et notamment une sur le fait que je devrais passer sous les Monts pour vous rejoindre vous et des personnes de petites tailles. Je n'ai jamais su de quoi vous vouliez parler jusqu'à ce jour.**

**- Oh, je suis désolée Gandalf, mais je ne me souviens pas de toutes mes prédictions. En tout cas, je suis ravie de vous trouver ici.**

**- Où est le reste de la compagnie ?**

**- Ils ont été fait prisonniers par les Gobelins. J'ai besoin de vous pour les libérer.**

Sans perdre plus de temps, Azruphel et Gandalf continuèrent leur course jusqu'au cœur de la cité.

Les rires grotesques des Gobelins venaient de tous les côtés, mais ils semblaient tous occupés à observer quelque chose, ainsi l'Humaine et l'Istari purent arriver jusqu'à la caverne principale sans se faire repérer.

Une chanson ignoble raisonnait à l'intérieure. Le Roi des Gobelins se tenait non loin d'eux, à seulement une passerelle. Et en regardant bien, Azruphel put remarquer les Nains parmi une foule de Gobelins repoussants.

Mais soudain les choses s'accélérèrent. Les Gobelins se mirent en colère et menaçaient la vie des membres de la compagnie. Azruphel ne pouvait les laisser faire une chose pareille et courut à découvert sur la passerelle qui reliait la plateforme centrale. Gandalf la rattrapa et la positionna dans son dos. Et dans un geste puissant il frappa son bâton sur le sol.

L'éclair de lumière de la vision d'Azruphel se répandait tout autour d'eux.

L'obscurité et le silence firent place mais les torches se rallumèrent les unes après les autres.

Azruphel osa regarder en direction des Nains. Ils étaient tous à terre, complétement sonnés par l'onde de choc.

Gandalf et Azruphel s'avancèrent dans leur direction, jusqu'à arriver sur la plateforme. Nains et Gobelins reprirent progressivement leurs esprits et remarquèrent les deux étrangers. Mais avant qu'ils puissent se relever, Gandalf parla à l'intention des Nains :

**- Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous.**

Mais personne ne réagit à son appel. Il ne fallait pas laisser aux Gobelins le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, alors la voix de Gandalf se fit plus forte :

**- BATTEZ-VOUS !**

* * *

**Vous avez aimé?**

**Une review...?**

La suite, vendredi prochain avec peut être 2 chapitres à la suite.**  
**


	11. Fuite hors de la Ville des Gobelins

**Bonjour tout le monde  
**

Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper autrement.

**Fuite de Ville des Gobelins**. Je me suis inspirée du livre pour ce passage.

* * *

Merci à **Julindy, Miyi et peps** pour leur review.

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils. Allez lire sa fic : Thorïn & Cie - La Quête - Tome 1, elle est de nouveau In-progress.

* * *

_Gandalf et Azruphel s'avancèrent dans leur direction, jusqu'à arriver sur la plateforme. Nains et Gobelins reprirent progressivement leur esprit et remarquèrent les deux étrangers. Mais avant qu'ils puissent se relever, Gandalf parla à l'intention des Nains :_

_**- Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous.**_

_Mais personne ne réagit à son appel. Il ne fallait pas laisser aux Gobelins le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, alors la voix de Gandalf se fit plus forte :_

_**- BATTEZ-VOUS !**_

* * *

Azruphel fut un minimum rassurée en voyant que les Nains se mouvaient à nouveau et cherchaient à récupérer leurs armes qui leur avaient été confisquées. Avec Gandalf, elle s'élança vers les premiers Gobelins à sa portée. Elle se fraya un passage jusqu'au centre de la plateforme. Les Gobelins étaient plus qu'en surnombre comparés à la compagnie. Plus ils en tuaient, plus il en arrivait, de tous les côtés. On pouvait dire que ça grouillait littéralement de Gobelins.

Soudain Azruphel vit une ombre la recouvrir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se fit empoigner par l'horrible Roi des Gobelins. Aussi laid et repoussant qu'un troll, il en avait aussi la force et la taille. Il la tenait en l'air, lui serrant fortement la taille. Azruphel put lire ses intentions dans ses yeux globuleux, mais la peur ne faisait plus partie du vocabulaire de la jeune femme. Elle lui assena un coup de pied dans le visage. Ce geste ne fit qu'attiser la colère du Roi Gobelin qui serra plus fort sa main autour d'Azruphel. Elle sentit ses côtes ployer et se rompre sous l'étau. Un cri lui déchira la gorge.

Le Roi Gobelin jubilait, mais il ignorait que son acte venait de signer son arrêt de mort. D'une part le cri de l'humaine alerta Thorin et Gandalf, et de l'autre, la douleur des os brisés réveilla en Azruphel un sentiment de puissance. Le Roi Gobelin ignorait que la jeune femme recherchait cette sensation dans chacun de ses combats. Cette douleur qui était la seule chose qui lui indiquait qu'elle était encore vivante. Ressentir son corps douloureux de blessures, sentir le gout de son sang, savoir que la vie s'échappait de son corps. Voilà ce qui poussait Azruphel à parcourir la Terre du Milieu de long en large. Son existence n'était qu'une suite de jours mornes et ennuyeux, et la seule chose qui lui provoquait encore de la satisfaction était ces moments d'immenses souffrances, combinées à l'adrénaline des combats.

Le Roi Gobelin relâcha un peu sa main. L'air remplit de nouveau les poumons d'Azruphel. Le rictus immonde qu'arborait le Gobelin, disparu instantanément lorsque le visage d'Azruphel lui fit face à nouveau. Avec un regard sombre et un sourire carnassier, Azruphel le défia.

**- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça**, lui annonça-t-elle. **Considères-toi comme mort.**

Le Roi Gobelin n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa prisonnière lui lacéra le bras de sa lame. Il lâcha prise en criant et Azruphel roula sur le sol. Thorin arriva à ce moment pour lui apporter son aide. Il avait entendu son cri lorsque le Gobelin la tenait encore entre sa main. Le temps pour lui de se débarrasser des Gobelins qui le menaçaient et d'arriver jusqu'à Azruphel de nouveau libre, qu'il vit le Roi Gobelin revenir à la charge. Thorin se plaça entre l'humaine et le monstre, pour parer ses coups. Le Nain réussit à le déstabiliser. Azruphel se remis sur ses pieds et ne souhaitant que se venger, se précipita vers le Roi Gobelin, ignorant Thorin qui lui faisait barrage.

**- Non ! Restez en arrière ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille**, lui hurla Thorin en la tenant par le bras.

Azruphel ne le regardait pas, bien trop obnubilée par l'envie d'enfoncer le tranchant de son épée dans les boyaux de ce monstre infâme. Elle tenta de lui forcer le passage mais Thorin renforça sa prise et lui empoigna son autre bras.

Dos au monstre, il ne vit pas qu'il s'était relevé et qu'il s'apprêtait à réattaquer. Elle se débattait de tout son être pour lui faire lâcher prise, car elle pouvait voir le Roi Gobelin amorçait son geste pour les frapper tous les deux de son arme.

Mais un éclair apparut de nulle part, et disparut comme il était venu. Une ombre grise passa devant les yeux d'Azruphel. Thorin se retourna au même moment et remarqua le Roi Gobelin à seulement quelques pas d'eux, immobile, son geste suspendu dans l'air. Il tomba mort.

**- Gandalf !** cria Azruphel en colère après le magicien, qui venait d'éliminer son adversaire.

Elle se dégagea enfin de l'emprise du Prince Nain et marcha vers l'Istari. Il lui avait volé son combat et visiblement elle lui en voulait. Mais la guide se rendit compte du silence qui régnait autour d'elle.

La mort de leur Roi avait plongé les Gobelins dans l'effroi. Les Nains s'étaient regroupés autour du cadavre. Ils ne pouvaient s'éterniser ici sans risquer pour leur vie, car la haine emplissait le cœur des habitants de cette cité souterraine.

**- Suivez-moi, vite !** S'exclama Gandalf en prenant la passerelle par où il était arrivé avec Azruphel.

S'en suivit une course folle dans les couloirs sombres et lugubres de la Ville de Gobelins. Gandalf en tête, la compagnie se frayât un passage à travers les légions de Gobelins en rage. Cheminant toujours plus bas vers une hypothétique sortie, ils réussirent à tromper la vigilance des Gobelins et à se dissimuler dans un passage obscur.

Gandalf s'autorisa un peu de lumière grâce à son bâton. Il laissa passer les Nains devant lui pour les compter. C'était une habitude qu'avait pris le magicien depuis le début de cette aventure, pour vérifier que la compagnie était bien au complet. Fort heureusement tout le monde était présent. Même le discret Hobbit, bien que complétement perdu par les événements, était présent. Il n'avait malheureusement pas la vigueur pour suivre les Nains et il était régulièrement en queue de file.

Rassuré, Gandalf reprit la tête de la compagnie. Mais aucun d'eux ne savait à quel endroit ils étaient précisément. Ne pouvant rebrousser chemin, ils continuèrent droit devant.

Ils recommencèrent à entendre les bruits et les cris horribles des Gobelins qui cheminaient derrière eux. Ils forcèrent donc l'allure, ce qui fit accroitre l'écart entre les Nains et le Hobbit, qui se trouva quelque peu distancé. Dori le remarqua et aida le Hobbit à rattraper son retard. Le Nain resta à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Ce qu'ignorait la compagnie, c'était qu'un groupe de Gobelins plus silencieux et rapides que les autres, rattrapait la distance qui les séparait. Personne, pas même Gandalf ne remarqua leur présence. Les Gobelins connaissaient parfaitement le dédale de chemins qui serpentait sous les Monts et guidés par la faible lumière qu'émettait le bâton du Magicien, ils se faufilèrent au plus près de la compagnie.

Tout à coup, Dori et Bilbo, qui se trouvaient toujours en dernier, furent saisit par des mains difformes, qui les tirèrent en arrière. Leurs cris de surprise, alertèrent le reste de la compagnie, qui rebroussa chemin pour porter secours à leurs amis.

Le combat se déroula dans le sombre couloir de roche, où les Gobelins ne purent tenir face aux Nains. Le groupe put de nouveau continuer sa route après avoir exterminés les gêneurs.

Mais dans la confusion et l'obscurité, personne ne se rendit compte que Bilbo avait chuté lourdement sur un rocher et que le pauvre Hobbit était toujours étendu, inconscient, dans un recoin du couloir.

La compagnie avait continué sa course jusqu'à la sortie, et ce ne fut que lorsque Gandalf recompta qu'ils se rendirent compte de son absence.

D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Ils avaient donc passé près de 10 heures à l'intérieur de la Ville des Gobelins, ce qui était beaucoup. Mais en même temps, cela leur avaient permis de se retrouver du côté Est des Monts Brumeux. Les hautes montagnes étaient derrière eux et il ne leur restait que les faibles dénivelés des contreforts à parcourir.

La compagnie décida de s'arrêter un moment, pour discuter du sort du Hobbit. Gandalf, Thorin et Dori, qui était le dernier Nain à voir vu le Hobbit, discutaient vivement.

De son côté Azruphel s'assit dos à un arbre. L'excitation des combats était maintenant passée et la douleur de ses côtes cassées l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Kili remarqua sa souffrance et vint près d'elle, suivit de son frère, Fili.

**- Comment vous sentez-vous ?** demanda Kili visiblement troublé.

**- Oh, ça va. J'ai juste du mal à reprendre mon souffle**, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire de façade pour ne pas les inquiéter.

**- On vous entendu crier de douleur tout à l'heure**, rétorqua Fili sérieusement.

**- Ca va aller, je vous dis. Comme vous me l'avez si bien répété, je ne suis qu'une humaine. Le Gobelin a serré un peu trop fort autour de ma taille et n'étant de la même constitution que vous, je crains d'avoir deux ou trois côtes brisées**, avoua-t-elle.

**- Il faut qu'Oïn regarde ce que vous avez réellement**, dit Fili en cherchant du regard le guérisseur.

**- Non ! C'est inutile. Oïn ne pourra rien y faire. Vous allez juste inquiéter les autres et nous n'avons pas besoin de cela maintenant**, reprit-elle en retenant le Nain qui s'apprêter à se lever.

Les frères se regardèrent et donnaient l'impression à Azruphel qu'ils discutaient mentalement.

**- J'aimerai que cela reste entre nous**, les supplia-t-elle. **S'il vous plait.**

**- D'accord**, céda Fili.

**- Merci. Et surtout pas un mot à votre oncle. Car maintenant que Gandalf est de retour parmi nous, il sautera sur l'occasion pour me remercier**, leur précisa-t-elle en essayant de se caler plus confortablement contre l'arbre.

**- Mais il ne ferait jamais ça**, déclara Fili, surprit du commentaire d'Azruphel**. Nous l'avons entendu dire à plusieurs reprises que vos connaissances du terrain étaient un bienfait pour notre compagnie**.

**- Oui et depuis le début il vous a soutenu, alors que plusieurs membres de la compagnie étaient réticents à votre arrivée**, continua Kili.

Azruphel avait du mal à croire ce que disaient les jeunes Nains. Thorin était assez désagréable avec elle et quand il lui parlait ce n'était jamais avec des termes chaleureux. Elle connaissait les Nains et leur côté bourru, et elle devait admettre que Thorin avait tout d'un Nain de ce côté-là. Mais elle savait également que sous cette apparence, les Nains pouvaient être amicaux et bienveillants.

Thorin n'était pas officiellement roi, mais il s'en donnait tous les attributs. Azruphel se souvenait de Durin qu'elle avait côtoyé à de nombreuses reprises. Ce Nain, malgré son ascendance, lui avait toujours fait un accueil des plus conviviaux et jamais Azruphel ne s'était sentie insignifiante à ses côtés. Chose que Thorin lui faisait ressentir la plupart du temps.

Alors entendre Fili et Kili dire que leur oncle avait de la reconnaissance à son encontre, la déstabilisa quelque peu.

Azruphel s'autorisa un profond soupir, mais la douleur se rappela à elle. Elle passa sa main sur les zones meurtries. Kili la regardait avec un regard plein de compassion. Contrairement à lui, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses blessures. Comme les autres, elles guériraient et n'en garderait aucun souvenir. Avec du repos et en s'alimentant correctement, il lui aurait fallu trois jours pour que ses os se remettent d'eux même. Mais la compagnie avait perdu les vivres et il était hors de question de se reposer dans ces montagnes. Elle allait devoir serrer les dents et être forte pendant les prochains jours.

Fili parti rejoindre son oncle. La discussion concernant le Hobbit était houleuse.

Kili était resté à ses côtés.

**- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Azruphel ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

**- Et bien, je crois que nous allons rester ici un petit moment, alors j'aimerai pouvoir me reposer**, répondit-elle. **Pourriez-vous veiller sur moi et me prévenir lorsque nous repartirons ? **

Elle savait que cette tâche plairait au jeune Nain qui, depuis le début, veillait sur elle. Kili retrouva son sourire et acquiesça. Il arborait très souvent ce sourire. Un sourire qui rappelait à Azruphel d'agréables souvenirs.

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Lui » aussi souriait tout le temps. « Il » était un soldat et avait tué de très nombreux ennemis, mais avec elle, « il » était doux et tendre. Leur amour avait duré 108 années. « Il » était de la première génération à être né sur la Terre du Milieu après la fuite de ses parents de l'île de Nùmenor, tout comme elle.

Azruphel se souviendrait toute sa vie de leur première rencontre.

Elle se souvint…

* * *

**Ça vous a plu?**

**une review...?**

Je galère avec les chapitres suivants, alors je ne sais pas si je vais publier le prochain chapitre ce weekend.

Je veux garder de l'avance au cas où...


	12. Notes explicatives

**Notes explicatives de l'auteur**

Pas de nouveau chapitre, mais avant de continuer mon histoire, je tenais à préciser quelques détails concernant Azru et sur d'autres choses...

* * *

**Premier point : l'âge d'Azru.**

Comme je l'expliquais dans le chapitre « Rêve Souvenir », Azru a 2970 ans.

Elle est née en 3412 du Second Age (chapitre « Prologue »). A la fin du SA, en 3441, elle a 29 ans.

La Quête d'Erebor se déroule en 2941 du Troisième Age.

Donc 29 + 2941 = 2970 ans.

* * *

**Deuxième point : le titre de ma fic.**

Izindu-bêth, signifie "diseur de vérité" en adûnaïc, langue des Númenóréens, la langue d'origine d'Azru.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle a l'aptitude de connaitre le futur (chapitres « Prophétie » et « Monts Brumeux et Ville des Gobelins »)

Vous verrez plus tard dans la fic, le pourquoi et le comment.

Mais à ce stade de l'histoire, vous devriez savoir qu'Azru est une prophétesse, don donné par les Valar et plus précisément par Mandos (Vala qui a le don de clairvoyance et juge des morts). Qu'Azru est en quelque sorte immortelle, mais pas immortelle comme l'est un elfe (vous le saurez plus tard) et que bien sûr elle guérit plus rapidement qu'un humain normal. Et qu'elle ne supporte pas le don qu'il lui a été fait. Elle considère cela comme une malédiction.

* * *

**Troisième point : la longévité de certains Hommes de la Terre du Milieu**

Beaucoup d'entre vous font un lien entre la longévité d'Azru, son père ou de son époux (que vous verrais dans le chapitre suivant) et celle d'Aragorn.

Donc pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas très bien l'œuvre intégrale de Tolkien, je vais vous éclairer.

A la fin du Premier Age, les Valar ont offert à certains Hommes – ceux qui ont combattu Morgoth aux côtés des Elfes - la possibilité d'aller vivre sur une île nouvellement créée, Nùmenor. Le premier Roi du Nùmenor n'était autre qu'Elros, le frère jumeau d'Elrond. Les deux frères ont eu l'opportunité de choisir leur destin. Ils étaient tous deux, des Demi-Elfes, des descendants de Beren et Lùthien.

Lùthien fut la première Elfes à tomber amoureuse d'un Homme, Beren. Ils eurent un fils, Dior. Lui-même eut deux fils et une fille, Elwing, qui épousa Eärendil.

Elwing et Eärendil étaient les parents d'Elrond et Elros. Eärendil était lui aussi le fil d'un Homme et d'une Elfe. Ce fut lui qui alla réclamer l'aide des Valar, dans la lutte contre Morgoth. Il réussit là où tous les autres avaient échoué.

Pour remercier Eärendil et sa famille, les Valar leur donnèrent la possibilité de choisir la race de leur choix. Il n'y eut qu'Elros qui choisit la race des Hommes. Il fut donc le premier Roi de Nùmenor. Il garda sa vie de mortel, mais avec une durée de vie plus longue que les Hommes normaux (plus de 500 ans).

De ce fait, les descendants d'Elros furent aussi dotés d'une longue vie, comme Elendil et ses fils (les Rois du Gondor et de l'Arnor), ainsi qu'Aragorn car issu de la même lignée. Mais durant le Second Age, leur durée de vie a progressivement diminuée, jusqu'à chuter à 200 ans.

Par contre, j'ai supposé quelque chose d'autre, car Tolkien ne précise pas si tous les Númenóréens étaient dotés d'une longue vie. Alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que durant les 3319 années que l'île de Nùmenor a existé, la population a dû se mélanger avec la famille royale, créant ainsi des familles nobles, elles-mêmes dotées d'une longue vie, mais peut être amoindrie. Alors au fur et à mesure des mariages, l'ensemble de la population semblerait jouir d'une espérance de vie plus élevée, mais moins que les familles royales ou nobles.

A la fin du Troisième Age (époque de mon histoire), les Nains savaient que des Hommes pouvaient vivre aussi longtemps qu'eux, mais ils étaient rares. De ce fait, ils n'étaient pas choqués d'apprendre qu'Azru avait rencontré Thorin une centaine d'années auparavant.

Voilà !

J'espère que pour certains d'entre vous, ces petites explications vous aurons éclairé.

* * *

**Avancement :**

Pour le moment, j'ai les deux chapitres suivants d'écrits mais pas encore corrigés par ma bêta (je l'excuse car elle est très occupée). J'ai aussi plus de difficultés à écrire depuis quelque temps. J'ai les idées mais j'ai du mal à les retranscrire correctement.

Ce weekend j'entame la partie avec les Aigles et l'avant Beorn.

Je prévois une trentaine de chapitres pour mon histoire, mais si le passé d'Azru vous intéresse, dites le moi et je prévoirai d'avantage de flashback.

Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je vous répondrai.

**Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain. Chapitre flashback : « Rencontre entre Azru et son époux »**


	13. Flashback : Rencontre avec son époux

**Bonjour tout le monde  
**

Vous l'attendiez tous, alors LE VOICI !

Qui est l'homme à qui appartient le cœur d'Azruphel?

Il fut son seul et unique amour.

Bien-sûr Azru a connu d'autres hommes (nature humaine oblige...) mais il n'y a que lui qui a compté.

**Chapitre Flashback : rencontre entre Azru et son époux, Estelmo.  
**

* * *

Merci à **mes revieweuses.**

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils. Allez lire sa fic : Thorïn & Cie - La Quête - Tome 1, elle est de nouveau In-progress.

* * *

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Lui » aussi souriait tout le temps. « Il » était un soldat et avait tué de très nombreux ennemis, mais avec elle, « il » était doux et tendre. Leur amour avait duré 108 années. « Il » était de la première génération à être né sur la terre du Milieu après la fuite de ses parents de l'île de Nùmenor, tout comme elle.

Azruphel se souviendrait toute sa vie de leur première rencontre.

Elle se souvient…

§

_Froid. _

_Obscurité._

_Silence._

Ainsi elle était plongée.

§

_Froid._

_Obscurité._

_Clapotis de l'eau._

Ainsi elle avait survécu.

§

_Froid._

_Clarté._

_Tintement métallique et voix._

Ainsi elle fut découverte.

§

_Chaleur._

_Éclat._

_Cliquetis de l'harnachement d'un cheval._

Ainsi elle fut sauvée.

§

_Après plusieurs réveils infructueux, l'esprit d'Azruphel étant encore trop faible pour se maintenir éveillée, elle réussit à prendre conscience de sa situation. Une douleur pulsative dans le dos, respiration difficile, trop faible pour bouger ses membres, Azru comprit qu'elle avait survécu à son calvaire. Comment ?_

_Elle replongea dans l'inconscience._

_Nouvel essai. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Un soleil radieux brillait haut dans le ciel, et le trop-plein de clarté l'obligea à refermer ses yeux. La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas des plus confortables. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Le haut de son corps n'était retenu qu'aux niveaux des épaules par quelque chose de ferme mais en même temps moelleux. Le côté droit de son corps reposait sur une surface dure. Son visage reposait sur cette même surface, mais le contact était glacé. Tout son corps bougeait en un rythme régulier. Le pas d'un cheval._

_Azruphel habitua progressivement ses yeux à toute cette lumière. Elle put distinguer le paysage et tourna faiblement la tête pour mieux regarder._

_- __**Vous ne craignez plus rien, Mademoiselle.**_

_La voix venait d'au-dessus de sa tête. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Azruphel sursauta. Elle senti immédiatement son support se resserrer autour de ses épaules. Elle releva la tête vers la source du bruit. Elle vit dans un premier temps un éclat brillant reflétant les rayons du soleil. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir en distinguer les contours. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un cavalier, un soldat. L'homme portait une armure argentée, rehaussée de détails dorés. Azruphel reconnu aussitôt l'armure des soldats de son Royaume. Le Gondor. Un arbre entouré de sept étoiles orné son plastron. La voix de l'homme était calme et amicale. Son visage, malgré le casque qu'il portait, était souriant. Il possédait une barbe de plusieurs jours. Ce n'était donc pas un ennemi. Ainsi rassurée, Azruphel se laissa une nouvelle fois plonger dans l'inconscience. _

_Lorsqu'elle réveilla à nouveau, la nuit était tombée. Elle n'était plus à dos de cheval mais couchée sur un sol herbeux. De nombreux feux éclairaient les alentours et Azruphel distingua des hommes près de chaque foyer. Elle tenta de se relever mais sa douleur dans le dos la rappela à l'ordre et la cloua de nouveau au sol. Azruphel constata qu'elle n'avait pas été juste posée à même le sol. Un tissu l'enveloppait et un tapis de selle lui servait d'oreiller. De nouveau, une voix s'adressa à elle. _

_- __**Essayez de ne pas trop bouger. **_

_Un homme en armure apparut dans son champ de vision. C'était le même homme, mais sans son casque. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son front._

_**- Vous n'avez toujours pas développé de fièvre, c'est rassurant**__, lui dit-il en arborant le sourire identique à celui qu'elle avait vu durant son précédent réveil.__** Vous êtes une miraculée, Mademoiselle. Nous vous avons retrouvé entourée de trois autres corps sans vie, sur la berge du fleuve, il y a deux jours. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?**_

_Azruphel ne put répondre. Ses derniers souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. C'était encore trop récent pour qu'elle puisse en parler. L'homme remarqua sa confusion et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

_**- Je vous en demande trop. Excusez-moi. Reposez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. Je veillerai sur vous cette nuit.**_

_Le soldat remit en place le tissu la recouvrant, et se redressa._

_**- Oh ! J'ai omis de me présenter**__, reprit-il en se retournant vers elle. __**Je m'appelle **__**Estelmo,**__** écuyer du Prince Elendur, fils ainé du Seigneur Isildur. Je serai votre serviteur jusqu'à notre retour à Osgiliath.**_

_Il se présenta de façon très cérémonieuse. Main droite sur le cœur en penchant le buste en avant. Et avec ce même sourire qui lui collait au visage, il quitta le champ de vision d'Azruphel._

_La jeune femme n'était pas habituée à autant de bonnes manières. Sa vie à bord de la barge, entourée d'hommes grossiers et vulgaires, l'avait habitué à d'autres égards envers elle. Cet Estelmo l'avait troublée. _

_Elle se rendormie mais son sommeil fut perturbé par les images de l'attaque qu'elle avait subi._

_Le lendemain matin, Azruphel fut réveillée par le bruit des soldats. Ils devaient être environs une centaine de cavaliers. Tous portaient l'armure de l'armée du Gondor. Certains éteignaient les feux, d'autres s'occupaient des chevaux._

_Azruphel réussit à se tenir assise malgré sa blessure. _

_L'aube était naissante et l'air frais de la nuit n'était pas encore réchauffé. Elle ramena sur ses épaules le tissu qui la couvrait. C'était une cape de soldat. _

_Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Trop faible pour tenir sur ses jambes, elle ne pouvait se déplacer seule et devait donc attendre que l'on s'occupe de son cas. _

_Elle observa les alentours. Après quelques instants, elle aperçut deux hommes qui marchaient dans sa direction. Elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement mais l'un des deux hommes était Estelmo. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle, qu'Azruphel put le reconnaitre grâce à son éternel sourire. Cet homme semblait être d'un tel optimisme._

_La jeune femme ne remarqua le deuxième homme qu'au moment où celui-ci posa un genou à terre et lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser._

_**- Mes hommages, Mademoiselle. Je suis Elendur, fils d'Isildur, Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor.**_

_Azruphel ne sut quoi répondre et ce fut avec des yeux ronds qu'elle bredouilla une phrase incompréhensible. Elle avait devant elle, le fils ainé de son Roi et sans doute son futur souverain. _

_Elendur ne se releva pas. Il remarqua la confusion de la jeune femme._

_**- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? **__Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton très calme._

_**- Je… je m'appelle Azruphel, Monseigneur. Azruphel, fille d'Ulbar**__, réussit-elle à répondre aprés un moment d'hésitation. _

_**- Ulbar ? Ulbar le marin est votre père ? **__Demanda Elendur avec étonnement._

_**- Oui, Monseigneur.**_

_Le Prince se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à son écuyer. _

_**- Ainsi vous êtes la fille du commandant de l'un des navires en charge de mon défunt oncle, Anàrion, lors de sa fuite de Nùmenor**__, reprit le Prince._

_**- Oui, c'était mon père**__, répondit Azru._

_**- C'est un honneur de pouvoir rencontrer la fille du Commandant Ulbar.**_

_Les deux hommes se penchèrent vers Azruphel en signe de respect._

_**- Mer…Merci**_

_Bon Sang ! Autant de courbettes et de gentillesse, rien que pour elle. Azruphel n'y était pas habituée. Son père ne l'avait pas éduqué ainsi. Seuls les nobles l'étaient._

_Elendur se retourna vers son écuyer et lui parla brièvement avant de repartir. Estelmo, quant à lui, resta avec la jeune femme._

_**- J'ignorais qui vous étiez.**_

_**- J'ignorais que mon père était aussi**__**renommé**__, rétorqua-t-elle._

_Il lui servit à nouveau son sourire._

_**- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?**__ Lui demanda-t-il._

_**- Et bien, je sens que mes forces me reviennent. Mais je suis encore capable de pouvoir marcher seule**__, lui indiqua-t-elle. _

_**- C'est normal. Vous avez tout de même été gravement blessée.**_

_**- Je... je ne me souviens pas de tout**__, lui répondit Azruphel un peu confuse. _

_**- Nous vous avons retrouvé étendue sur une berge de l'Anduin. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il y aurait des survivants. Les autres corps avaient de nombreuses flèches plantées dans le corps. Et vous, vous aviez un couteau encore figé dans le dos**__, lui annonçât Estelmo très sérieusement._

_Azruphel ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant l'écuyer. Puis des images lui revinrent encore en mémoire. Elle se souvint d'une grande douleur qui lui déchira le dos avant de tomber dans le fleuve. Ainsi le soldat ennemi lui avait lancé un poignard au moment où elle allait enfin s'échapper du bateau. Mais comment avait-elle pu survivre à cela ?_

_**- Des souvenirs vous reviennent ?**__ demanda l'écuyer._

_**- Oui. Mes compagnons et moi-même naviguions jusqu'à la capitale. Notre barge était remplie de denrées et de marchandises. Nous avons été abordés par des Hommes du Sud. D'habitude ils venaient depuis la côte mais cette fois ce fut une légion entière venue du Nord qui nous a attaqués**__, raconta la jeune femme._

_**- Ces Hommes sont des lâches. Ils ont fui les champs de bataille dès que leur Maître fut vaincu**__, précisa Estelmo._

_**- Comment ça ? Sauron a été vaincu ? Je… je l'ignorais**__, s'étonna-t-elle._

_**- Cela ne fait que quatre jours. Vous étiez sur le fleuve, vous ne pouviez le savoir.**_

_L'écuyer s'arrêta un moment. Son sourire avait disparu._

_**- Mais lors de cette dernière bataille, nous avons perdu notre Grand Roi. Elendil est tombé sous les coups de Sauron.**_

_Le Roi Elendil était le Roi de l'Arnor et ses fils Isildur et Anàrion étaient Rois du Gondor, ses vassaux. Elendil et Anarion étant morts, Isildur devenait le Roi des Royaumes du Gondor et de l'Arnor. La peine envahit le cœur d'Azruphel car la Terre du Milieu avait perdu de grands Hommes durant cette guerre._

_**- Mais nous avons encore le Seigneur Isildur. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons gagné cette guerre**__, reprit Estelmo qui avait de nouveau retrouvé son sourire._

_Azruphel ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour. Sa bonne humeur était communicative._

_**- Mais vous devez avoir faim. Je vais vous apporter quelque chose avant que nous reprenions la route**__, lui dit Estelmo en changeant complétement le sujet de la conversation._

_Il se releva et parti au milieu de la foule de soldat. _

_Cet homme avait connu les terreurs de la guerre et devait avoir perdu nombre de ses compagnons. Néanmoins il rayonnait de joie et de sympathie, et apportait un peu de chaleur à Azruphel qui, après les derniers événements, était moralement au plus bas._

_Autour de la jeune femme, les soldats semblaient être sur le départ. Les chevaux finissaient d'être harnachés._

_Estelmo revint rapidement avec un morceau de pain et une gourde d'eau._

_**- Je suis navré, mais je n'ai pu trouver que cela**__, lui dit-il désolé._

_**- Oh mais c'est plus que suffisant. Merci**__, lui répondit-elle._

_Elle picora le morceau de pain. Son estomac était vide depuis quelque temps et la sensation était désagréable. La jeune femme prit une gorgée d'eau pour adoucir sa gorge sèche. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'Estelmo ne la lâchait pas du regard, toujours souriant. Azruphel détourna les yeux immédiatement et sentit ses joues lui chauffer. L'écuyer s'en rendit compte, bien entendu._

_**- Je ne voulais pas vous rendre nerveuse, excusez-moi**__, exprima Estelmo._

_Azruphel le regarda à nouveau._

_**- Mais depuis une dizaine d'année maintenant à cause de la guerre, je n'ai connu que la mort et la peur. Donc je dois vous avouer que vous voir manger est un véritable ravissement pour mes yeux**__._

_Azruphel ne savait quoi répondre après de telles paroles. Ce guerrier était d'une douceur incroyable, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable un soldat de cela. _

_Estelmo n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part et lui annonça qu'il la laissait finir son repas, le temps pour lui d'aller chercher son cheval. _

_Azruphel se senti fondre littéralement. Comment un homme pouvait-il être d'une telle amabilité ? De plus, elle devait avouer qu'il était bel homme. Grand avec une carrure athlétique mais sans excès. Des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Et puis ce sourire… _

_§_

_Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Estelmo pris soin d'elle. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, de tout et de rien, et la jeune femme était aux anges._

_Mais comme cela avait été convenu, à leur arrivée à Osgiliath, Azruphel fut prise en charge par des guérisseurs pour soigner sa plaie et pour qu'elle reprenne des forces._

_C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle remercia l'écuyer et s'apprêta à lui faire ses adieux. C'était un soldat, et qui plus est, l'écuyer du fils ainé du Roi. Il allait devoir repartir avec l'armée pour assurer la paix du Royaume. Mais ce fut avec beaucoup de plaisir, qu'il lui apprit que le Prince Elendur allait rester dans la capitale pour organiser la reconstruction._

_**- Me permettez-vous de vous rendre visite lors de votre convalescence ?**__ Lui demanda Estelmo le plus sérieusement du monde._

_**- Oui… Oui bien-sûr. Cela me ferait le plus grand plaisir**__, lui répondit-elle réjouie._

_L'écuyer s'approcha alors de la jeune femme tout souriant – comme à son habitude - et pris délicatement sa main pour y déposer un baiser._

_**- C'est à moi, que vous faites le plus grand des plaisirs, Mademoiselle**__._

_Il repartit. Mais Azruphel n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le revoir. Le lendemain soir, il vint lui rendre visite. _

_Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, ou presque…_

_§_

Azruphel avait fini par s'endormir et ce fut Kili qui la réveilla.

Doucement elle reprit ses esprits et remarqua que Bilbo était de retour parmi eux. Comment avait-il fait pour s'échapper des Gobelins ? Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser cette question.

La discussion entre Bilbo et Thorin apaisa la colère du Nain à l'égard du Hobbit. Depuis le début, Azruphel avait senti que Thorin n'appréciait pas la présence du Semi-Homme, et il ne manquait pas une occasion pour le rabaisser.

Bilbo avait su trouver les mots pour justifier sa présence parmi eux, et personne n'osa répliquer après ses paroles. Seul le bruit du vent qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres se faisait entendre.

Seul bruit ? Oh non…

Des hurlements de Wargs se firent entendre plus haut dans les Monts.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues, car vous étiez nombreuses à attendre ce chapitre.**

**Donnez-moi vos avis...**

**Prochain chapitre, vendredi prochain : fuite des Monts Brumeux et attaque des Wargs.**

* * *

**Notes :  
**

Estelmo n'est pas un personnage qui sort de mon imagination. C'est un personnage mineur de Tolkien. Il n'apparait que dans les livres et à aucuns moments dans les films.


	14. Fuite des Monts et attaque des Wargs

**Bonjour tout le monde  
**

Je publie aujourd'hui car demain je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire.

Après le chapitre flashback choupinou de la semaine dernière, on retourne dans l'histoire principale avec de l'action.

Le prochain chapitre flashback est indéterminé. Si vous avez des souhaits à ce niveau là, faites moi en part.

**Chapitre : Fuite des Monts brumeux et attaque des Wargs  
**

* * *

Merci à **mes revieweuses : Julindy, Vanariane, Peps, MonaYsa, Maurore et Miyi  
**

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils et qui malgré son emploi du temps plus que chargé, a prit le temps de corriger mes chapitres.

* * *

_La discussion entre Bilbo et Thorin, apaisa la colère du Nain à l'égard du Hobbit. Depuis le début, Azruphel avait senti que Thorin n'appréciait pas la présence du Semi-Homme, et qu'il ne manquait pas une occasion pour le rabaisser. _

_Bilbo avait su trouver les mots pour justifier sa présence parmi eux et personne n'osa répliquer après ses paroles. Seul le bruit du vent qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres se faisait entendre._

_Seul bruit ? Oh non…_

_Des hurlements de Wargs se firent entendre plus haut dans les Monts._

* * *

La compagnie se retourna en leur direction. Ils n'avaient eu le droit qu'à un court moment de répit. Ils étaient à peine sortis des ignobles souterrains de la Ville des Gobelins, qu'ils étaient pris en chasse par ces abominables chiens dégénérés.

Alors que l'inquiétude se lisait sur chacun des visages et même sur celui de Gandalf, Azruphel, quant à elle, souriait.

C'était eux. Elle en était sûre. Ceux qu'elle avait suivi en pensant qu'ils la mèneraient jusqu'à _lui_, mais qui l'avait sauvagement mutilée, la laissant pour morte. Le Seigneur Elrond lui avait dit qu'il s'était chargé d'une partie du groupe mais il lui en restait quelque uns pour sa vengeance personnelle.

Vengeance.

Vengeance…

Son corps la réclamait.

Alors que Gandalf avait hurlé à tous de fuir, la jeune femme était restée sur place, attendant qu'ils arrivent.

**- Azruphel !** Hurla Kili qui remarqua que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas.

Elle avait sorti son épée et patientait.

**- Que faites-vous ? Venez !**

Le jeune Nain était revenu à son niveau, l'attrapant par le bras pour la forcer à le suivre, mais la guide n'était pas décidée à bouger.

Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus proches.

**- Kili ! Azruphel !** Cria Thorin en les cherchant quand il s'aperçut de leur absence.

C'est alors qu'il vit son neveu et l'humaine plus haut dans la pente.

**- Mais que font-ils ? Ils vont se faire dévorer ! **pensa intérieurement Thorin.

La peur de les perdre, lui fit remonter le dénivelé aussi vite qu'il l'avait descendu.

Kili se heurtait au mur qu'Azruphel représentait. Elle ne bougeait pas, complétement statique et aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. La seule expression était dans ses yeux, remplis de rage. Elle ne voyait, ni entendait le jeune Nain qui s'évertuait à la faire bouger. Seule comptait pour elle, sa vengeance personnelle.

Thorin arriva et se posta devant Azruphel.

**- Que faites-vous tous les deux ? Pas de temps à perdre, ils arrivent !** Leur hurla-t-il dessus.

**- Je sais mon oncle, mais elle refuse de partir**, répondit Kili.

**- A quoi jouez-vous ? Vous mettez nos vies en danger **!

Thorin lui parlait mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ce n'était pas la jeune humaine calme et souriante qu'il avait côtoyé depuis son arrivée. La haine transpirait de tout son être. Il allait devoir employer les manières fortes pour qu'elle le suive enfin.

**- Kili, vas t'en ! Vas rejoindre les autres !** Ordonna Thorin.

**- Mais mon oncle, on ne peut pas la laisser ici**, supplia Kili.

**- Fais ce que je te dis ! **Hurla littéralement le Prince.

Le jeune Nain céda et partit le plus vite possible vers le reste de la compagnie.

Thorin resta face à Azruphel. Les Wargs avaient vraisemblablement parcourut la moitié du chemin jusqu'à eux.

Alors qu'elle n'avait prononcé aucune parole jusque-là, Azruphel parla enfin :

**- Partez, vous aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide**, lui dit-elle d'un ton relativement calme pour la situation.

**- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?**

**- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas que je vous ai dit, que la vengeance pouvait nous faire faire des choses stupides ? Et bien c'est exactement le cas en ce moment**, répondit-elle.

**- Ainsi ce sont ceux que vous cherchiez à retrouver. Ils sont bien trop nombreux. En tant que chef de cette compagnie, je ne peux vous laisser faire une chose aussi stupide, comme vous le dites**, rétorqua Thorin.

Le Nain remit Orcrist dans son fourreau et calmement il demanda une dernière fois à Azruphel de le suivre en lui tendant sa main de manière bienveillante. Comme il s'en doutait la jeune femme refusa. Elle lui torturait l'esprit et le cœur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et même s'il ne pouvait avouer ses sentiments à son encontre, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser se faire massacrer.

**-Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix**, murmura-t-il.

Thorin n'était pas le plus idiot des Nains et il avait remarqué que l'humaine avait été blessé par le Roi des Gobelins. Il avait parfaitement entendu le bruit de ses côtes se briser. C'est donc à cet endroit qu'il frapperait.

D'un geste rapide et puissant, il abattit son avant-bras au niveau des dernières côtes flottantes d'Azruphel. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel acte, et la douleur qui avait disparu à cause de son excitation à assouvir sa vengeance, réapparu. Le choc la fit se plier en deux et alors que l'idée d'anéantir Thorin lui traversa l'esprit, tout devint noir.

Thorin lui avait assené un coup derrière la nuque, pour la rendre inoffensive. Sans perdre plus de temps, il chargea le corps inanimé d'Azruphel sur son épaule. L'humaine était plus grande que lui, mais son poids n'était pas un fardeau. Les Nains étaient robustes et ils pouvaient porter plus que leur propre poids.

Avant de déguerpir, Thorin récupéra l'épée de la jeune femme qui était tombée au sol. Il savait à quel point elle lui était précieuse et il serait dommage de laisser une telle arme à la portée de l'ennemi.

Thorin descendit la pente prestement et retrouva le reste de la compagnie qui s'était arrêté. Ils étaient bloqués. Une falaise les empêchait d'aller plus en avant.

Dwalin vint à sa rencontre.

**- Thorin que s'est-il passé ?** Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur le corps de la jeune femme que portait le Prince.

Thorin ne lui répondit pas.

**- Kili !** Cria-t-il.

**- Oui mon oncle.**

**- Tiens. Réveilles la**, ordonna-t-il en se déchargeant d'Azruphel, qu'il passa dans les bras de son neveu, comme pour s'en débarrasser.

Thorin observa les alentours pour chercher une solution, mais la falaise était bien trop abrupte pour pouvoir la descendre.

**- Gandalf. Avez-vous un moyen pour nous sortir de là ?** Questionna le Nain.

**- Malheureusement, non. Nous allons devoir les affronter. Nous ne pouvons faire demi-tour. Ils arrivent**, déclara le Magicien.

Tous se retournèrent vers le haut de la pente. Ils pouvaient à présent distinguer les mouvements des Wargs.

**- Vite ! Dans les arbres, tous !** décréta l'Istari.

Pendant ce temps, Kili avait posé Azruphel au sol. Son frère et lui tentaient de réveiller la jeune femme. D'abord en douceur, puis de plus en plus fort. Les Wargs seraient bientôt sur eux et Gandalf avait soumis l'idée de grimper dans les arbres. Elle devait absolument reprendre connaissance car il était impossible de monter un poids mort en haut d'un arbre.

**- Par Aulë, Azruphel, réveillez-vous !** Cria Kili en la secouant par les épaules. **Pitié, ouvrez les yeux. **

**- Kili, viens, montes dans cet arbre. On ne peut plus rien pour elle**, lui dit Fili qui commençait à monter.

Kili ne put se résoudre à la laisser. Et alors qu'il regardait son frère grimper, il sentit la jeune femme se mouvoir légèrement. Kili se reconcentra sur elle, mais elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Azruphel était encore sous le choc du coup de Thorin, qui n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais elle commençait à se réveiller. Le jeune Nain ne voulait trop la brusquer malgré l'ennemi qui fondait sur eux.

**- S'il te plait, Azru, il faut que tu te réveilles, ils arrivent**, lui déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

Azruphel ouvrit finalement les yeux et aperçut le Nain face à elle.

**- Kili ? **dit-elle un peu hésitante.

**- Oui c'est moi**, lui dit Kili tout content qu'elle le reconnaisse. **Aller !** **Il faut que tu te lèves maintenant, les Wargs arrivent. Je vais t'aider à te lever.**

Kili obligea la jeune femme à se relever. Bien que chancelante et encore dans le brouillard de l'inconscience, elle réussit à se hisser sur les premières branches d'un arbre, avec l'aide de Kili au sol et Fili en hauteur.

L'arrivée brutale des Wargs sous elle, acheva son réveil. Les bêtes se jetaient littéralement sur les branches les plus basses, obligeant les Nains à monter plus haut.

Mais après plusieurs minutes de sauts effrénés, les chiens virent que cela ne servait à rien et s'arrêtèrent.

Azruphel souffrait horriblement en dessous de la poitrine et à l'arrière du crâne. Elle se souvenait précisément pourquoi et jeta un regard noir vers le Nain qui se situait juste en face d'elle dans un autre arbre. Mais le Prince Nain était trop occupé à observer l'ennemi et ne remarqua pas la jeune femme.

Une voix grave et puissante déclencha un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Azruphel. Elle se retourna pour mieux examiner celui à qui elle appartenait. En poussant les branches qui la gênaient, elle put voir un grand Orque à la peau pâle et recouverte de cicatrices. Un rictus de déception apparut sur son visage. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait, mais il était fort probable qu'il savait où il était. Il fallait qu'elle lui soutire cette information.

De son côté, Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'ennemi qu'il avait devant les yeux devrait être mort depuis des années. Comment pouvait-il être encore de ce monde ?

L'Orque pâle, du nom d'Azog, chevauchait un Warg aussi blanc que lui. Azog parlait à ses troupes, composées de Wargs et d'Orques. La langue qu'il utilisait, était le Noir Parler du Mordor. Les Nains et le Hobbit ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais Gandalf et Azruphel, eux, le comprenaient parfaitement. Leur connaissance de la Terre du Milieu passait également par les différentes langues et dialectes des populations.

Azog lança ses Wargs à l'assaut de la compagnie. Les canidés reprirent leur attaque contre les branches des arbres. Leurs assauts combinés faisaient trembler les résineux. Tous furent sévèrement secoués mais aucun ne lâcha prise, comme l'aurait espéré Azog.

Néanmoins l'Orque pâle retrouva sa prestance en constatant que les arbres se déracinaient petit à petit. D'un moment à un autre, les Nains se retrouveraient à terre, obligatoirement.

C'est alors que le premier arbre vacilla. Le réflexe de ses occupants fut de sauter dans l'arbre suivant, mais lui aussi tomba. S'en suivit une série de chute jusqu'au dernier pin, qui, par un quelconque miracle, tenait encore debout. L'ensemble de la compagnie y avait trouvé refuge.

Mais cet arbre se trouvait au plus près du bord de la falaise. A la prochaine attaque des Wargs, il risquait de tomber dans le vide, emportant avec lui les Nains, le Hobbit, l'Humaine et l'Istari.

Gandalf avait compris le danger. Il fallait à tout prix maintenir les Wargs éloignés d'eux. Il y avait deux choses que les Wargs détestaient : l'eau et le feu. Heureusement pour la compagnie Gandalf savait manipuler le feu. Alors se servant des pommes de pin à sa portée, le Magicien créa des torches de feu. Aidé de quelques Nains et de Bilbo, il put maintenir à distance l'ennemi, qui n'osait pas franchir le mur de flammes qui se dressait désormais entre eux.

La compagnie se félicita d'avoir réussi à mettre en échec leur ennemi, mais leur joie fut de courte durée.

En effet, l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient tous grimper, commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Tout se passa assez rapidement.

Le pin bascula en direction du vide et tous se voyaient déjà chuter en bas de la falaise. Les Nains se cramponnèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais des branches cédèrent sous leur poids. Dans la précipitation, le plus jeune de la bande, Ori, lâcha prise. Il ne dû son salut qu'à la jambe de son frère, Dori, pour le sauver d'une chute mortelle.

Finalement l'arbre resta en suspens, mais pour combien de temps…

Azruphel avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à se maintenir sur le résineux. Heureusement que Kili était à ses côtés. Le Nain avait assuré ses prises et pouvait de cette manière aider la jeune femme à retrouver une position moins acrobatique.

Ses fractures la faisaient horriblement souffrir, ce qui la faisait rager. Elle se retenait de ne pas exprimer tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait, pour pouvoir apaiser au moins sa conscience. Pour supporter la douleur, il lui fallait faire subir à n'importe qui le même sort. C'est pourquoi son envie de combattre était aussi forte.

Avec les années, elle avait développé un côté particulièrement malsain de sa personnalité. A la fois douce et calme, dans les moments de transition, elle était abattue et accablée, lorsque les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Pour surmonter l'ennui, dans son cas, rien de tel que les émotions les plus fortes qu'il puisse exister - la souffrance, l'imminence de la mort, la violence des combats – choses effroyables, même pour le plus émérite des guerriers.

Pourquoi se soucier de la mort, lorsque c'est la seule chose que l'on recherche ?

Les deux jambes dans le vide, Azruphel pouvait ressentir la souffrance et l'imminence de la mort, mais elle n'était pas seule dans ce cas et elle ne pouvait souhaiter le même sort à ses compagnons. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils descendent de cet arbre avant qu'il ne chute. Mais l'ennemi était toujours là, à les attendre dès qu'ils mettraient pied à terre.

Kili la maintenait toujours. Et alors qu'Azruphel allait lui demander de l'aider à se relever entièrement, elle vit passer sous son nez une paire de bottes. Thorin.

Le Prince Nain ne put retenir son envie de vengeance. Azog, le meurtrier de son grand-père, était juste devant lui. L'occasion ne se représenterait sans doute jamais, alors il partit à sa rencontre.

Azruphel observa la scène. Thorin avançait d'un pas décidé. Mais comme pour Azruphel un peu plus tôt, l'acte de Thorin était stupide. Il était seul face la bande de Wargs et d'Orques. Jamais il se sortirait vainqueur d'un tel combat, car Azog était un adversaire puissant. Azruphel ne l'avait jamais combattu, mais sa réputation n'était plus à faire.

Lorsque Thorin sorti du champ de vision de la jeune femme, elle s'agita pour tenter de le rejoindre. Les autres membres de la compagnie ne réagirent pas et semblaient vouloir laisser leur Prince se battre seul. Azruphel rageait.

Maudit honneur des Nains.

Ne pas s'interposer dans un combat entre deux adversaires.

Il était pourtant évident que Thorin n'était pas en position de force. Azog devait faire pratiquement le double de sa taille et celui-ci chevauchait un Warg encore plus monstrueux que ses congénères. Les crocs de la bête n'attendaient qu'une chose : l'ordre de son maître, pour les enfoncer profondément dans la chair du Nain.

**- Kili !** cria Azruphel. **Aide-moi, au lieu de rester là à rien faire.**

Le jeune Nain secoua la tête, comme si il sortait d'une rêverie. Son regard n'avait pas lâché à un seul moment son oncle. Son attention se reporta entièrement sur la jeune femme, qu'il aida du mieux qu'il pouvait à remonter sur le tronc central du pin. Mais alors qu'il se bagarrait avec des branches secondaires pour avoir une meilleur prise sur l'humaine, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'avait déjà, il entendit les autres Nains criaient le nom de Thorin. Kili releva la tête et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Son oncle, Thorin, était maintenu enserrer par les crocs acérés du Warg blanc au niveau de la taille. Les cris de Thorin parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**- Kili !**

Il avait complétement oublié Azruphel et l'avait pratiquement lâché. La jeune femme luttait en s'accrochant à sa branche.

**- Kili, si tu ne me relève pas immédiatement, je vais de faire bouffer la barbe que tu n'as pas**, menaça-t-elle.

Le pin était vivement secoué, car d'autres Nains tentaient enfin de rejoindre leur chef.

Finalement après ce qu'il sembla une éternité, Azruphel put se maintenir debout sur le tronc penché à l'horizontale. Elle vit derrière elle, Bilbo qui s'élançait vers l'ennemi avec sa petite dague à la lueur bleutée. Sachant cela, elle prit le temps d'aider à son tour Kili à se relever.

**- Kili, on doit aller secourir Thorin, mais avant, aides ton frère pour qu'il vienne avec nous**, lui conseilla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de Dwalin, pour l'aider lui aussi.

Dwalin se démenait comme un diable, pour se relever. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être à côté de Thorin et ne pas pouvoir lui porter secours. La branche sur laquelle il était, avait déjà cédée et menaçait de se rompre. Ce fut avec surprise, qu'il vit une main tendue vers lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir à qui elle appartenait, car cette main était petite comparée à une main de Nain et ses longs doigts ne faisaient aucun doute sur sa propriétaire. Dwalin fut légèrement troublé, mais accepta sans plus attendre, l'aide proposée.

Azruphel lutta pour remonter Dwalin sur le tronc, car le Nain faisait son poids.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'aider d'autres Nains, car il leur fallait, sans plus attendre, secourir Thorin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'élancèrent en direction des Wargs et des Orques. Azruphel laissa sa rage se déverser sur le premier Warg qu'elle rencontra. Elle se sentait enfin mieux. Et alors qu'elle s'occupait d'un second chien, elle vit Azog qui menaçait le pauvre Bilbo, qui protéger le corps de Thorin étendu sur le sol. Azruphel ne s'éternisa pas et d'une voix puissante, héla l'Orque pâle.

La jeune femme créa la surprise autour d'elle, car elle avait parlé la langue des Orques, le Noir Parler. Cette langue était uniquement connue et utilisée par les ennemis des Hommes et aucun d'entre eux ne s'oserait à la parler, et encore moins à l'apprendre.

L'attention d'Azog se reporta sur la jeune femme. Comment une humaine pouvait connaitre sa langue ?

Il s'en suivit une rapide discussion entre eux. Azruphel cherchait des informations et seul Azog pouvait lui fournir. L'Orque comprit alors comment elle avait pu apprendre le Noir Parler. Il sourit et se remémora. C'était donc l'humaine qui avait été faite captive pendant de nombreuses années dans une de ses geôles. Cette humaine avait une capacité de guérison hors du commun et Azog se souvint que son fils avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à tester ses capacités au-delà de ses limites. Et maintenant, elle se tenait devant lui, visiblement sans peur mais avide de vengeance. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Mais leur conversation s'arrêta brutalement. Les derniers descendants des Grands Aigles vivants dans les Monts Brumeux, fondirent sur les créatures. Avec leurs serres et leurs becs, ils firent trembler les Orques, les écrasants sous des arbres ou les saisissants pour les relâcher dans le vide. Les Nains et Bilbo ignoraient encore que les Aigles étaient venus pour leur prêter main forte, et ils ne savaient sur quel pied danser.

Lorsque l'un des Aigles arracha le corps inanimé de Thorin du sol et parti loin du brasier ambiant, Azog hurla de colère. L'héritier de Durin lui échappait encore une fois.

Kili, Fili et Dwalin repartirent en direction du pin couché. Ils virent alors que les Aigles se saisissaient de leurs compagnons, les uns après les autres, pour les sauver de la chute mortelle qui les attendait. Ils trouvèrent eux aussi refuge sur le dos des rapaces.

Sachant qu'elle serait rattrapée au vol, Azruphel s'élança du haut de la falaise pour atterrir, avec douleur, sur un géant des airs.

Toute la compagnie était sauve. Mais ils étaient tous inquiets concernant le sort de Thorin. Le Prince avait perdu connaissance et ils craignaient tous pour sa vie.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu...?**

**Une review?**

* * *

Donc maintenant vous avez confirmation que ce n'est pas Azog qu'Azru recherche pour se venger.

Vous avez du comprendre qui c'était et pourquoi elle veut sa vengeance. Non?

Cela pourra faire parti d'un flashback si vous le souhaitez.

**Prochain chapitre : revirement de situation.**


	15. Revirement de situation

**Bonjour tout le monde  
**

Nouveau chapitre de la semaine : **Revirement de situation**

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai encore fait un mix entre livre et film.

Comme pour les autres passages connus, je ne m'étale pas dessus et réduit au maximum la narration (vous connaissez déjà tous ce qu'il se passe donc...). Cela donne un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent.

Concernant le chapitre précédent : vous avez été nombreuses à me demander un flashback sur cette histoire d'emprisonnement d'Azru par les Orques. Alors je vous rassure, ce flashback est prévu, mais il faudra attendre un peu, car je dois vous raconter d'autres choses avant.

Mais comme je prévois de mettre ma fic en pause en attendant que le 3ème film sorte, je profiterai de cette période pour écrire les flashbacks. Donc si vous avez des envies en particulier, dites moi les.

Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Mon disque dur a rendu l'âme et je n'avais pas fait de copie des 2 chapitres suivants que j'avais écris. Alors je suis en cours de réécriture et je ne sais pas si j'aurais fini avant vendredi prochain. Je vais faire de mon mieux mais j'ai perdu ma motivation.

* * *

Merci à **mes revieweuses : Julindy, Peps, Maurore, MonaYsa et Miyi  
**

Merci à** Thorin-0akenshield**, ma bêta-reader, pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

_Kili, Fili et Dwalin repartirent en direction du pin couché. Ils virent alors que les Aigles se saisissaient de leurs compagnons, les uns après les autres, pour les sauver de la chute mortelle qui les attendait. Ils trouvèrent eux aussi refuge sur le dos des rapaces._

_Sachant qu'elle serait rattrapée au vol, Azruphel s'élança du haut de la falaise pour atterrir, avec douleur, sur un géant des airs._

_Toute la compagnie était sauve. Mais ils étaient tous inquiets concernant le sort de Thorin. Le Prince avait perdu connaissance et ils craignaient tous pour sa vie._

* * *

Azruphel s'installa plus ou moins confortablement, après un dernier regard vers le brasier qu'ils fuyaient. Elle put également entendre un dernier cri de rage d'Azog.

Le vent glacial de l'altitude lui soufflait au visage. Elle s'aplatit alors au maximum, dans les plumes du rapace, en essayant de capter la chaleur de son corps. Le vol des Aigles les ramenaient un peu plus vers le Nord des Monts Brumeux, ce qui les éloignait de leur route initiale. Mais la guide ne s'en soucia guère, préférant profiter de ce répit pour se reposer.

Le repos d'Azruphel ne dura malheureusement pas très longtemps. Les Aigles entamèrent leur descente. Les uns après les autres, ils déposèrent les Nains, Hobbit, Magicien et Humaine sur une grande corniche au flanc d'une montagne. Le seul moyen d'y accéder était par les cieux et de même pour en partir.

La jeune femme fut la dernière à être déposée. Son retour sur la terre ferme fut douloureux et mal aisé. Elle chuta littéralement du haut du dos du rapace.

L'Aigle l'avait déposée à une des extrémités de la corniche. Le reste de la compagnie s'était déjà attroupé de l'autre côté et personne n'avait porté attention à l'arrivée de leur guide. Azruphel ne voyait pas la scène qui s'y déroulait, mais elle se doutait bien que Thorin était entre les mains guérisseuses de Gandalf.

Elle prit place adossée à la paroi rocheuse de la montagne, attendant la suite des événements. Elle se déconnecta entièrement du reste du monde, fixant l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf avait ramené Thorin parmi eux. Le Prince Nain bien que sévèrement touché par son combat avec le Warg d'Azog, put se remettre sur ses pieds avec l'aide de ses compagnons. Chancelant mais parfaitement conscient des actes qui s'étaient déroulés avant sa perte de connaissance, il prit le Hobbit à parti. Les propos de Thorin était dur envers Bilbo, mais contre toutes attentes, le Nain avoua ses erreurs et se repenti. S'en suivit une franche accolade entre Bilbo et Thorin.

La tension qui régnait au sein de la compagnie chuta instantanément. Thorin était vivant et l'amitié cordiale entre lui et Bilbo avait redonnait espoir au groupe. De là où elle était Azruphel ne pouvait entendre ce qui s'était dit. La corniche était large, et d'un bout à un autre, il devait y avoir 30 mètres. Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, elle ne vit ni entendit Thorin qui était arrivé à son niveau.

Car suite à sa discussion avec Bilbo, Thorin avait repris son air sombre tout en demandant où était la guide. Personne jusqu'à ce moment, n'avait remarqué qu'Azruphel s'était isolée du groupe et lorsque Thorin la vit, il se dirigea en clopinant vers elle. Dwalin se proposa de l'aider à se déplacer mais le Prince refusa, donnant l'ordre au reste de la compagnie de rester à l'écart.

Thorin se posta devant Azruphel. Il se tenait le plus droit possible dans une position qui le rendait supérieur et fier. La première phrase qu'il adressa à l'humaine ne reçut aucune réponse, que ce soit verbale ou physique. La jeune femme se tenait immobile et l'impression que cela revoyait à Thorin était l'insolence. Le Nain sentit la colère montait en lui. Un niveau de colère tel qu'il avait rarement atteint.

Finalement sans même avoir réfléchi à son geste, Thorin assena une gifle monumentale à la jeune femme. La tête de celle-ci pivota sur sa droite. Ses cheveux suivirent le même mouvement.

Ce geste eut l'effet escompté. Azruphel retrouva ses esprits. Malgré la douleur qui lui cuisait la joue, elle se tut et redonna à sa tête l'angle qu'elle avait avant. Elle ne jeta aucun regard à celui qui avait été l'auteur de cette gifle, gardant les yeux fixés au sol.

Thorin avait réagi par réflexe. Son geste n'était pas un acte souhaité et il oscillait entre la satisfaction et le regret. Jamais il n'avait porté la main sur une femme et en ce jour il avait frappé à deux reprises la personne pour qui son cœur et son âme se battaient.

Il en voulait à cette humaine pour être entrée dans sa vie.

Il lui en voulait car elle avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qui étaient terrés au plus profond de son être.

Il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être incapable de les faire taire.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir y céder…

A nouveau la colère monta, mais lorsqu'il vit Azruphel porter ses doigts à sa bouche et les voir ressortir rouge de sang, il regretta amèrement son geste. Elle n'était qu'humaine et donc de plus faible constitution qu'un Nain. Mais Thorin l'avait oublié et il l'avait frappé avec beaucoup de puissance. Néanmoins il ne put montrer sa doléance, car en tant que chef de cette compagnie, il se devait de rester droit dans ses choix et ne pas montrer de faiblesses. Il venait de reconsidérer son point de vue sur Bilbo Sacquet, car il avait pu constater que les intentions du Hobbit à l'égard de leur quête étaient nobles.

**- Je répète ce que j'ai dit puisque vous ne semblez pas m'avoir entendu**, reprit Thorin d'un ton sec. **Que vous souhaitiez mettre votre vie en jeu ne me pose pas de problème, mais je n'admettrai pas que vous jouiez avec la nôtre. Votre agissement a été tout bonnement inadmissible ! A aucun moment je n'ai accepté votre présence parmi notre compagnie. Gandalf m'a forcé la main et ne m'a nullement demandé mon avis. Vous n'êtes pas une personne en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Je n'ai pas oublié votre comportement de jadis. J'ignorais que chez les Hommes la gratitude était inconnue. Je vous ai pourtant apporté mon aide et vous me devez votre vie. Mais les valeurs morales des Hommes doivent être bien différentes de celle des nôtres. Vos actes ne me convainquent pas, et je sens que vous me cachez des choses importantes à votre sujet. Je ne puis tolérer ceci plus longtemps. **

Thorin avait prononcé son monologue d'une traite. Azruphel sentait que la rancœur avait parlé en son nom. Elle était restée figé encore une fois, mais avait parfaitement entendu les propos du Nain.

Le silence régna. De leur côté, le reste de la compagnie avait observé toute la scène, mais personne n'osa intervenir. Thorin avait exigé de leur part aucune participation. Gandalf était attristé par le comportement de Thorin. Le Nain passait ses nerfs sur la jeune femme et connaissant Azruphel, il était certain que Thorin allait devoir un jour ou l'autre, répondre de son geste.

Finalement Azruphel releva la tête vers Thorin. Elle était toujours assise sur le sol, adossée à la paroi. Le visage qu'elle offrit au Nain était neutre voir légèrement triste, mais emplit de fatigue. Un fin filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Néanmoins elle ne parla pas. Elle attendait que Thorin finisse ce qu'il avait à dire. Car cela ne s'arrêta pas là.

**- Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense**, continua Thorin toujours aussi hautain.

**- Que voulez-vous que je réponde à cela ? Vous avez votre propre avis et je ne le contredirai pas. Mais je sais que vous ne me dites pas tout ce que vous souhaiteriez me dire… et je sais que je ne vous dis pas tout ce que vous souhaiteriez entendre…** répondit Azruphel d'un ton calme.

Thorin parut un court moment surpris par la réponse de la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à un peu plus d'émotion de sa part. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas épargné avec ses dires, mais elle resta de marbre, sereine, avec tout de même de la répartie.

**- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais clôturer notre entretien**, déclara Thorin solennellement en se reculant d'un pas. **Gandalf est maintenant de retour parmi nous. Nous avons donc deux guides, si je sais encore compter. L'un deux ne nous sera plus d'utilité. Nous nous passerons donc de votre service. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à notre compagnie et je ne vous retiens pas. **

Thorin s'était retourné vers la compagnie, tournant le dos à Azruphel, mais était resté fixe.

Azruphel renifla légèrement et s'essuya le sang de son visage. Elle se releva en se maintenant l'abdomen. Elle s'approcha lentement vers le bord de la corniche, sans accorder un regard vers Thorin ni même la compagnie.

**- Oh Grand Seigneur des Aigles ! Je requière votre service. Je ne puis par mes propres moyens quitter cette montagne. Auriez-vous la grâce de me louer un de vos sujets pour m'emmener plus avant ?** Parla-t-elle suffisamment fort pour sa voix porte au loin.

A ses mots, Kili accourra vers Azruphel.

**- Mais que fais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant**, s'exclama le jeune Nain en paniquant. **Nous avons encore besoin de toi.**

**- Mon aide n'est plus requise au sein de cette compagnie, **lui répondit-elle sans le regarder.

**- Kili !** reprit Thorin fermement. **C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir, alors ne remets pas en question mes décisions. **

Kili serra les dents pour retenir sa colère. Azruphel était en train d'observer un Aigle qui s'approchait de la corniche, sans doute celui qui allait l'emmener loin d'ici.

Gandalf s'était approché également.

**-Thorin, vous faites une terrible erreur**, sermonna le Magicien. **Je ne pourrai pas vous conduire jusqu'à Erebor. D'autres affaires réclament ma présence.**

**- Nous seront en mesure d'y parvenir que ce soit avec ou sans aide. Nous avons l'habitude des voyages**, exposa le prince Nain.

**- Vous ignorez ce que vous allez rencontrer sur votre chemin. L'aide d'un guide vous est vivement recommandé**, continua Gandalf.

_**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, Gandalf**_, déclara Azruphel en sindarin. _**Ils arriveront à Erebor avant le solstice d'hiver. Je m'en assurerai. **_**Messieurs, **continua-t-elle en langue commune à l'intention des Nains qui s'étaient finalement approchés, **ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. **

Elle fit face au vide et attendit le bon moment pour sauter, mais elle fut saisit par le bras. C'était Kili, visage fermé et regard sombre.

- **Votre présence auprès de nous ces dernières semaines a été l'un des meilleurs moments de notre voyage. Prenez soin de vous, Azruphel**.

Kili était si sérieux lorsqu'il parla à Azruphel, qu'elle ne le reconnu pas. Il avait accepté malgré lui le départ de la jeune femme et pour mettre de la distance entre eux, il avait fait de nouveau l'usage du vouvoiement.

Il lâcha le bras d'Azruphel, lui donnant ainsi son feu vert pour le départ.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta du haut de la corniche. Dans l'instant qui suivit, un Aigle remonta le flanc de la montagne grâce à un courant ascendant.

Azruphel jeta un dernier regard vers la Compagnie. Leur visage était grave et celui de Kili lui fit le plus de peine.

Mais ils se reverraient, et plus rapidement qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait l'imaginer…

* * *

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, j'imagine... Hihihi**

Vous vous attendiez sans doute à voir Azru avec plus de caractère et dire ses quatre vérités à Thorin mais non. Ça sera pour plus tard...

J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre.

**une review?**


	16. Suite du voyage

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

Bonne nouvelle! J'ai put récrire le chapitre perdu. Il n'est pas encore corrigé par ma bêta, qui est très occupée, mais tant pis je le publie quand même.

C'est un chapitre de transition donc je ne m'étale pas dans les détails.

Et pour ceux qui ont lui le livre vous reconnaitrez. J'étais tellement démotivée d'avoir perdu ce chapitre que je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir donc j'ai pompé des phrases du livre. Désolée...

Mais je vous promet que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera mieux et plus long.

* * *

Merci à **Julindy, Vanariane, Maurore et Miyi** pour leur review.

* * *

_Kili lâcha le bras d'Azruphel, lui donnant ainsi son feu vert pour le départ._

_Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta du haut de la corniche. Dans l'instant qui suivit, un Aigle remonta le flanc de la montagne grâce à un courant ascendant._

_Azruphel jeta un dernier regard vers la Compagnie. Leur visage était grave et celui de Kili lui fit le plus de peine._

_Mais ils se reverraient, et plus rapidement qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait l'imaginer…_

* * *

Après son départ, Gandalf sermonna Thorin. Le Nain ignorait l'importance de la présence d'Azruphel au sein de sa compagnie, et le comportement de celui-ci envers la guide excédait le Magicien. Malheureusement il ne pouvait expliquer au Prince Nain le véritable rôle de l'humaine, car il avait promis de ne rien révéler de sa nature. Elle seule avait le choix de dévoiler son secret.

Peu de personne en Terre du Milieu connaissait sa véritable origine. Il en fallait mieux ainsi pour sa propre sécurité. Un tel don pourrait attirer les convoitises s'il était ébruité. De ce fait, seule une poignée de gens respectables et honnêtes étaient dans la confidence, des elfes pour la plupart.

Gandalf se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Azruphel. C'était lors de son arrivée sur les rives du Lindon. Elle l'attendait patiemment, comme si elle savait précisément quand et où il devait arriver, ce qui l'avait surprit. A cette époque, Gandalf n'était pas encore son nom d'usage le plus fréquemment usité. Il se nommait Olórin et avait été choisit par Manwë pour être le cinquième et dernier membre de l'ordre des Mages à débarquer sur la Terre du Milieu. Avec les années, il tissa une profonde amitié avec cette jeune humaine, d'apparence.

Exaspéré par l'attitude de Thorin, Gandalf se détourna de lui lorsque le Seigneur des Aigles se posa sur une extrémité de la corniche. La présence de l'impressionnant rapace fit reculer les Nains de plusieurs mètres.

Visiblement Gandalf connaissait bien l'Aigle car leur échange était courtois. Le Magicien le remercia pour son secours. Néanmoins il osa réclamer une nouvelle fois son aide.

Après quelques instants, un accord fut passé. Les Aigles conduiront la compagnie au-delà des contreforts Est des Monts Brumeux, ce qui permettrait aux Nains de raccourcir le trajet de leur expédition. Le voyage ne se ferait que le lendemain matin, ils devront donc passer la nuit sur la corniche. Mais la compagnie était démunie et sans vivres depuis leur fuite de la Ville des Gobelins. La bienveillance des Aigles leur offrit alors nourriture et combustible.

Quelques heures après leur arrivée, un feu brillait sur la corniche, accompagné d'une délicieuse odeur de viande rôtie.

Ils purent ensuite se reposer de leur effort et bénéficier d'un repos serein, car aucun ennemi ne pourrait les surprendre en ce lieu bien gardé.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil vint les réveiller de ses rayons chaleureux. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner composé des restes du repas du soir, chacun des membres de la compagnie put prendre place sur le dos d'un géant des airs.

Le voyage dura plusieurs longues heures. L'air de l'altitude était frais et la vitesse des Aigles créait une brise qui augmentait l'impression de froid. Mais personne ne vint s'en plaindre car ce désagrément n'était rien comparé aux journées de marche qu'ils économisaient grâce à l'aide des rapaces.

Puis les Aigles entamèrent leur descente vers un immense rocher posé sur la plaine. Il semblait être un fragment de pierre des Montagnes, projeté par un Géant de Pierre à plusieurs miles de distance. Ce rocher était aplati à son sommet, ce qui permit aux Aigles de déposer leurs voyageurs dans de bonnes conditions.

Après les remerciements d'usage, les Aigles s'en retournèrent et finirent par n'être que des points sombres dans le ciel.

Gandalf avait prévenu la compagnie de son départ imminent. Néanmoins il pouvait les mener encore quelque peu en avant, mais ils allaient devoir faire sans guide le reste de leur voyage.

La compagnie descendit l'immense rocher. Des marches avaient été taillées à même la pierre, ce qui aida grandement leur descente.

De part et d'autre du rocher une rivière. Elle s'était divisée en deux bras pour le contourner. La présence de cette eau, réchauffée par le soleil à son zénith, permit aux Nains de se débarrasser de la crasse qu'ils avaient accumulé ces derniers jours, et notamment l'odeur persistante qu'ils avaient gardé de leur séjour dans la Ville des Gobelins.

Après s'être rafraichis puis séchés au soleil, la compagnie reprit sa route, guidée par Gandalf. Ils étaient toujours aussi démuni, sans vivres ni poneys pour les porter. Le Magicien leur promis de remédier à cela avant son départ.

La région n'était pas très peuplée, voire quasiment déserte, mais Gandalf savait qu'une personne demeurait non loin de là. Une personne au caractère taciturne, qui pouvait être à la fois effroyable et bienveillant. Il était risqué d'aller à sa rencontre, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix.

Le Magicien mit en garde la compagnie et leur recommanda d'être d'une extrême politesse avec leur futur hôte. Car il était un homme qui se courrouçait facilement. Beorn, car tel était son nom, habitait dans une chênaie et vivait seul avec pour seule compagnie, son bétail et ses chevaux. Sa principale particularité était dans sa nature – il était un changeur de peau - tantôt un énorme ours, tantôt un homme de grande stature.

La demeure de Beorn se trouvait être à quelques heures de l'immense rocher d'où la compagnie arriva. Ils pourraient y être avant que la nuit tombe s'ils suivaient un rythme de marche soutenu.

Au fil de leur marche le paysage changea. La forêt laissa sa place à une grande plaine verdoyante où quantité de fleurs mellifères apportaient une touche de couleur à cet océan de verdure, que le vent faisait onduler tel des vagues. De ci et là, des abeilles s'affairaient, bourdonnant et vrombissant de fleurs en fleurs. En se rapprochant, Bilbo put constater la taille disproportionnée de ces butineuses. Elles avaient trois voire quatre fois la taille de celles que le Hobbit connaissait dans la Comté.

Au loin, dans les pâturages, ils purent bientôt distinguer un ilot de grands et vieux chênes. C'était ici que résidait Beorn. Sa demeure bâtie de troncs d'arbres y était nichée au centre.

Connaissant le caractère de l'homme, Gandalf ne pouvait prendre le risque de faire venir l'ensemble de la compagnie avez lui. Il décida donc de les faire cheminer deux par deux, à intervalle régulier. Ainsi seul Bilbo vint avec Gandalf à la rencontre de Beorn. Il fallait mieux que les Nains viennent ensuite, car Beorn ne les appréciait guère.

Bilbo suivit donc le Magicien. Ils longèrent la bordure de la chênaie pour y trouver une porte de bois, haute et large. Ils entrèrent et le Hobbit put y découvrir un ensemble de bâtiments en bois couvert de chaume. Il put reconnaitre une grange, des écuries et des étables ainsi qu'une longue et basse bâtisse qui semblait être la maison principale. Tous ces bâtiments prenaient place au cœur de la chênaie sur un large espace dégagé. Tout autour, de nombreuses ruches étaient présentes et on pouvait admirer l'incessant ballet des abeilles géantes.

Bilbo n'était pas très rassuré malgré la présence de Gandalf à ses côtés.

Ils atteignirent une cour devant la maison principale où un énorme chêne était couché. De nombreuses branches jonchaient le sol – l'arbre était en cours de débitage – et dissimulé par les branches encore présentes sur le tronc, un homme de grande taille avec des bras puissants. Il s'appuyait sur sa hache, aussi immense que lui. Vêtu d'une unique tunique de laine et le regard sombre, l'homme regarda les visiteurs arriver. Après avoir émit un reniflement, il posa sa hache et avança vers eux.

**- Qui êtes-vous et que désirez-vous ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru en les dominant de sa haute stature.

**- Je suis Gandalf et voici Monsieur Bilbo Sacquet**, répondit amicalement le Magicien en le saluant.

Bilbo fit de même en s'inclinant.

**- Je** **n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous**, déclara Beorn en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je suis un magicien. J'ai entendu parler de vous, en ce qui me concerne. Mais peut-être connaissez-vous mon cousin Radagast, qui habite dans le sud de la Forêt Noire**, poursuivit Gandalf.

**- Oui, je vois qui s'est. Bon, maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes, dites moi ce que vous voulez.**

Gandalf lui expliqua qu'ils avaient perdu leurs bagages après un mauvais quart d'heure avec les Gobelins. L'attention de Beorn se reporta sur le mot « Gobelins » et le Magicien sut que l'homme était désormais disponible pour les écouter. C'est ainsi qu'il leur proposa de rentrer dans sa maison pour écouter la suite du récit.

Bilbo découvrit l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La pièce principale était quelque peu obscure, mais un feu de bois brulait dans le foyer, apportant un peu de lumière. Mais Beorn les amena jusqu'au bout de la pièce, là où il y avait plus de clarté, grâce aux fenêtres et au puit de lumière dans le plafond. Gandalf et Bilbo prirent place sur un banc de bois et Beorn dans ce qu'il semblait être son fauteuil. Tout était immense pour le Hobbit, car tout était conçu pour la taille de l'homme. Mais Bilbo trouva l'endroit assez agréable et confortable, et cela lui donna la nostalgie de son trou de Hobbit.

Gandalf reprit le cours de son histoire.

**- Je traversais les montagnes avec un ou deux amis…**

**- Ou deux ? Je n'en vois qu'un à votre côté**, se questionna Beorn.

**- Eh bien, à dire vrai, je ne voulais pas vous encombrer avec d'autres personnes avant d'avoir vu si vous n'étiez pas occupé. Je vais les appeler, si vous le permettez**, dit Gandalf.

**- Allez-y, appeler !**

Gandalf émit un long sifflement et dans les instants qui suivirent Thorin et Balin passèrent la porte. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et se présentèrent selon la coutume des Nains.

**- Un** **ou trois, vous vouliez dire !** constata Beorn. **Et ceux-ci sont des Nains ! Je n'apprécie pas les Nains. Quelles sont vos intentions ?**

**- Ils sont en chemin pour aller rendre visite à leur famille restée à l'Est, au-delà de la Forêt Noire**, intervint Gandalf avant de laisser le temps à Thorin de répondre. **C'est donc en passant par les Montagnes que moi et quelques-uns de nos compagnons, avons été attaqués par des Gobelins.**

**- Appelez-vous donc deux, quelques-uns ? **reprit Beorn en remarquant que le Magicien restait vague sur le nombre exact de ses compagnons de voyage.

**- Euh, non.** **En fait, nous étions plus de deux.**

**- Et où sont-ils ? **demanda l'homme-ours.

**- Il semble qu'ils ne soient pas tous venu quand j'ai sifflé.** **Attendez, je vais les rappeler.**

C'est ainsi que Kili et Fili se joignirent à Thorin et Balin, après s'être présentés à Beorn. Gandalf continua son récit.

Thorin bouillait de l'intérieur. Cet homme ne l'inspirait pas et le fait de devoir faire autant de manière pour bénéficier de son hospitalité, irritait le Prince Nain. Il écoutait le Magicien qui racontait leur voyage en prenant des pincettes envers leur hôte, ce qui l'excédait encore plus.

Pendant ce temps, personne n'entendit la petite porte de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrir, car tous étaient bien trop attentif aux paroles du Magicien. Ainsi, ils furent tous surpris – hormis Beorn – d'entendre derrière eux, une voix familière couper le récit de Gandalf.

**- Vous avez changé d'avis finalement. Avouez-le, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi.**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Oui je sais, c'est court, désolée...

Vu comment se termine ce chapitre, vous imaginez facilement la suite

A vendredi prochain


End file.
